Subir al monte Canterhorn
by willy1916
Summary: Son los últimos años de la guerra fría, Japón amenaza a la unión soviética. Por otra parte la ultima incursión militar del rey Tormenta dirigida por Tempest ha mostrado lo frágil que es la Guardia Real. El grupo naval kuznetsov tiene la tarea de interceptar y destruir al grupo de tareas del portaaviones Enterprise. en su lugar terminarán en la costa este de Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

Se han desclasificado grabaciones, correspondencia y documentos del grupo naval soviético Kuznetsov desde la fecha que comprende desde el 22 de octubre de 1984.  
También se adjunta correspondencia real, informes de la guardia real y extractos de los diarios de varios ponis que presenciaron los incidentes en el mar del este, la bahía herradura (Hoseshoe bay, como la conocen los locales), las costas de Fillydelphia, Manehatten, Baltimare, Monte Aris, Stalliongrad, St Petterhoof y demás locaciones afectadas en cierta medida por la incursión soviética.  
No se ha encontrado o no se ha compartido documentación escrita de otras especies involucradas en el incidente mencionado, pero se han añadido entrevistas de los individuos partícipes o testigos en cada episodio de la guerra. 

*Se modificarán las fechas para hacerlas coincidir con el calendario gregoriano donde su adaptación sea requerida*  
*Se modificarán los títulos jerárquicos para que sean más comprensibles, especialmente con la Guardia Real; se conservará su titulo entre espacios ej: General del estado mayor /capitán/ Shining Armor*

 **22 de octubre de 1984:** Correspondencia entre el Departamento de defensa de Equestria y la Guardia Real.

 **Dirigido al General del estado mayor /capitán/ Shining Armor.  
** Capitán, Debido a la incursión y al sometimiento de las cuatro princesas por parte de la coronel /comandante/ Shadow Tempest en la celebración del Festival de Amistad en el pasado mes se le encomienda la tarea de fortificar las fronteras nacionales y de replicar los aerobarcos los cuales mostraron capacidades tácticas y de incursión muy superiores a cualquier bien militar del que disponemos.

Dudamos que el Reino del desaparecido Rey Tormenta seguirá con la campaña bélica en contra de Equestria, si algún otro reino vecino, o incluso un aliado al reino tenga planes militares en contra de nosotros. Pero se hace obvio que tenemos falencias en cuanto a la protección de nuestros territorios.

Firmado Ministro de defensa Fancy Pants

 **25 de octubre de 1984:** Correspondencia entre la Guardia Real y el Departamento de Defensa de Equestria.

 **Dirigido al Ministro Fancy Pants.  
** Ministro, tenga un buen día. Referente a su solicitud de incautar y reproducir los aerobarcos confiscados después de la rendición de la coronel /comandante/ Shadow Tempest y su exitosa incorporación a nuestras filas hemos podido recrear un modelo que puede ser utilizado por nuestras tropas. Además de esto Tempest nos ha enseñado mejores tácticas para la defensa y el ataque. Mi hermana confía en ella y la quiere para encabezar su propia guardia personal, a lo que no me negué ya que ella es la única princesa sin escolta.  
Se envían también los nuevos planos para pronta construcción.  
Firmado General del estado mayor /capitán/ Shining Armor.

 **15 de noviembre de 1984:** Extracto del diario personal del Almirante Mijaíl Kozlov

Los ejercicios navales del FleetEx están cada vez más cerca de nuestras costas, yo como muchos, creo que no es tanto que hayan equipos avanzados sino que los camaradas en la oficina de relaciones exteriores están agrandando más y más las tensiones. No quisiera llevar a mis hombres a la muerte en una playa japonesa.

 **29 de noviembre de 1984:** Extracto del diario personal del Almirante Mijaíl Kozlov

Hace dos semanas que partimos de Nikoláyev en Ucrania, llevamos los almacenes llenos de munición y combustible, nos escoltan 8 destructores; 4 Udaloy II y 4 Nanushka III. 8 corbetas tipo Tarantul y 4 cargueros con municion, combustible y comida. En el portaaviones hay 2 grupos de combate, el grupo aéreo de combate y la brigada de marina. Tanques, equipo antiaéreo, artillería… Se nos dio este material porque en caso de guerra tendremos que interceptar y destruir a la fuerza de tareas del Enterprise… Solo espero que los estadounidenses no provoquen al partido.

 **4 de diciembre de 1984:** Extracto del diario personal del Almirante Mijaíl Kozlov

Acabé de recibir una transmisión y ya tengo mis ordenes, evitar el mar de Corea y atacar desde el sur la costa sur de las islas más occidentales del archipiélago. Esperaba que no tuviéramos que entrar en guerra pero ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo. Se me informó que al momento de recibir la orden "Subir al Monte Narodnaia" debo ejecutar el plan. Que Dios se apiade de nosotros.

 **4 y 5 de diciembre de 1984:** Bitácora del portaaviones Kuznetsov

4-dic 22:00 Hrs: Se deja el mar de China oriental con rumbo al pacífico norte.

4-dic 23:37 Hrs: El radar no captó la tormenta eléctrica que está azotando al grupo naval.

4-dic 23:51 Hrs: Hemos perdido comunicación con un carguero y su escolta, una corbeta tipo tarantul de placa B-3541

5-dic 00:12 Hrs: Hemos perdido la señal del satélite, los navíos del grupo informan de la misma falla, se atribuye la pérdida del satélite a factores externos.

5-dic 01:29 Hrs: Los sistemas de navegación están averiados en todas las naves, muestran lecturas inusuales.

5-dic 01:35 Hrs: Se cambio a navegación manual.

5-dic 01:42 Hrs: Después de varios intentos por varios capitanes de cubierta y por navegantes entre la tripulación hemos llegado a la conclusión para nuestro horror que no estamos en el planeta que creíamos estar. La explicación es sencilla, las estrellas no son las mísmas.

 **5 de diciembre de 1984:** Conversación grabada entre el portaaviones Kuznetsov y el destructor de la clase Udaloy Severomorsk 04:45 horas.

 **-Kuznetsov:** Severomorsk, alguna suerte con las cartas?

 **-Severomorsk:** Negativo camarada, las estrellas no están donde deberían estar.

 **-Kuznetsov:** [Inaudible]

 **-Severomorsk:** Repita Kuznetsov, no se copió.

 **-Kuznetsov:** Severomorsk, nadie lo dice en voz alta pero ya no estamos donde creemos estar.

 **-Severomorsk:** En el pacífico?

 **-Kuznetsov:** En el planeta.

 **-Severomorsk:** … [Micrófono abierto pero sin decir ninguna palabra]

 **-Kuznetsov:** No hay ruido ambiental, solo está el ruido de la radiación de fondo de microondas.

 **-Severomorsk:** …

 **-Kuznetsov:** Además con el problema de las estrellas no se puede navegar, no solo porque no estén en su lugar habitual, simplemente no sabemos hacia donde dirigirnos.

 **-Severomorsk:** Se puede contactar con alguien más aparte del grupo naval?

 **-Kuznetsov:** Se hizo barrido de radio y ni siquiera las frecuencias civiles o las internacionales de ayuda se captan. Solo la de los buques. Además tenemos perdidos 2 buques, una corbeta y un carguero.

 **-Severomorsk:** Investigaremos eso.

 **-Kuznetsov:** Esperaremos a que amanezca y enviaremos 3 Sukhoi a buscar tierra. Se enviarán cazas con ellos, aún estamos en operaciones militares.

 **-Severomorsk:** Copio y corto.

 **5 de diciembre de 1984:** Bitácora del portaaviones Kuznetsov

5-dic 1984 06:30 Hrs: Se acaban de lanzar 3 Sukhoi 27k escoltado por 4 MiG 29k En búsqueda de tierra y/o del carguero perdido y su escolta.

5-dic 1984 08:55 Hrs: Transmisiones de la escuadra aérea indican tierra, no se encuentra rastro de los buques perdidos.

5-dic 1984 08:56 Hrs: Se ordena a los Su 27k realizar barridos en busca de defensas costeras.

5-dic 1984 08:58 Hrs: Uno de los Sukhoi reporta una embarcación tipo crucero de transporte, parece ser civil pero reporta también algo extraño en su diseño. Para citar al piloto "Es un barco más bien panzón y corto, los materiales son una mezcla de madera y metal. Aunque el barco deja detrás de él una estela propia de los propulsores por aspas este tiene un mástil y velas.

 **5 de diciembre de 1984** : Entrevista a Hondo Flanks, testigo visual del incidente en el mar de Equestria. 9:20 AM hora aproximada.

 **Hondo-** Y qué quieres saber?

 **Entrevistador-** Vio los aviones el 5 de diciembre?

 **Hondo-** Sí.

 **Entrevistador-** Nos puede describir lo que vio?

 **Hondo-** Verlos no es lo primero que pasa. Primero los oyes, luego los ves. Hay veces solo los oyes cuando ya se fueron, como pasó en los ataques de Manehatten y Canterlot.

 **Entrevistador-** Comprendo, por favor continúe.

 **Hondo-** Estaba con mi esposa en un crucero, nos gusta viajar sabes?  
En fin, era de mañana y estábamos en el crucero. Me había despertado y salí a tomar el sol, y de repente escuchamos un rugido en el cielo, era natural escuchar rugidos porque el crucero pasó cerca a la guarida de los dragones… Aunque pensándolo mejor, nunca había escuchado rugir tan duro a un dragón.

 **Entrevistador-** Cuándo se enteró que no eran dragones?

 **Hondo-** Casi al instante, uno de esos aparatos voló al lado del barco. Nos miró y nosotros a él. Luego se fue volando.  
Volaba más rápido que alguna otra cosa que hubiera visto, pensé que era de los grifos, pero ellos vuelan así que no habría necesidad de una máquina que volara por ellos.

 **Entrevistador-** Sucedió algo más aquel día?

 **Hondo-** Por la tarde llegaron los wonderbolts preguntando por lo que sucedió.

 **Entrevistador-** Le preguntaron a usted?

 **Hondo-** No, hablaron directamente con el capitán del barco.

 **Entrevistador-** Reconocería a alguien de los que llegaron?

 **Hondo-** A dos, una era una amiga de mi hija; la de pelo arcoíris, y la otra su capitán, Spitfire.

 **Entrevistador-** Algo más que quiera añadir?

 **Hondo-** Que de saber lo que pasaría hubiera prestado más apoyo a los humanos.

 **Entrevistador-** A qué se refiere?

 **Hondo-** Antes de ellos nos tocaba velar por cada uno de nosotros, la vida era más cara y tenías que ser alguien para tener algún beneficio.

 **Entrevistador-** Muchas gracias.

 **5 de diciembre de 1984:** Conversación grabada entre el portaaviones Kuznetsov y avión antibuque Su 27k de matrícula EFR 226

 **Piloto del Su 27k-** torre tenemos algo en superficie. Buscando defensas costeras encontramos varios centros urbanos. No logramos reconocer ninguna construcción, parecen… medievales.

 **Torre del Kuznetsov-** Habitados?

 **Piloto del Su 27k-** Pues eso parecen, aunque no bajé a menos de 3000 pies.

 **Torre del Kuznetsov-** Siga con el reconocimiento, mapee en búsqueda de un lugar para amarrar la flota.

 **Piloto del Su 27k-** torre, llamaba porque vi una isla volcánica. Estaba rodeada por lo que parecen ser dragones.

 **Torre del Kuznetsov-** No copié bien lo ultimo, dijo dragones?

 **Piloto del Su 27k-** Afirmativo, no continué barriendo el área por temor a perder a algún piloto y tampoco tengo autorización de uso de los activos de combate del avión.

 **Torre del Kuznetsov-** piloto, su nueva orden es la de comprobar las capacidades de combate de lo que sea que vio en aquel volcán. Se le enviarán los códigos de activación de las armas.

 **Piloto del Su 27k-** Afirmativo.

 **Piloto del Su 27k-** Torre, veo una embarcación no muy lejos del volcán. Parece desarmada, no reconozco ningún sistema CIWS en cubierta, haré un vuelo rasante. Con suerte veré alguna bandera o algo que nos pueda decir donde estamos.

 **Torre del Kuznetsov-** Adelante, sea precavido.

 **Piloto del Su 27k-** Torre, no van a creer lo que vi… en cubierta habían como caballos de colores… con ropa y gorras, hasta había uno que tenía una camisa hawaiana… Estaban tomando margaritas y todo… Se envían las fotos del sistema de designación de blancos para su análisis.

 **Torre del Kuznetsov-** piloto hemos recibido las fotos y son, a falta de otra palabra, impactantes.

 **Piloto del Su 27k-** Este barco no supone amenaza para la flota, prosigo a hacer reconocimiento en el volcán.

 **Torre del Kuznetsov-** Se ha autorizado el uso de armamento para maniobras defensivas. Recuerde, su tarea es solo comprobar capacidades de combate de los dragones, no ataque si no hace falta.

 **Piloto del Su 27k-** Comprendo, cambio y corto.

 **5 de diciembre de 1984:** Extracto del diario personal del piloto de combate Sasha Nóvikov.

Hoy fue un día extraño, en la madrugada estaba haciendo un vuelo de reconocimiento con mi escuadra. Encontramos varias ciudades pequeñas, un barco y un dragón.

Los dragones fue por lejos lo más exitante. No tardé en encontrar lo que me pareció bandada de ellos. Y rápidamente escogí mi objetivo. Era una criatura enorme, como de unos 60 metros de alto y pese a su tamaño este era muy ágil al volar. Era simplemente hermoso. Era de color gris naval, con cuernos en forma de carnero, espinas en color rojo en la espalda que iban desde la cabeza hasta la cola. La membrana de sus alas del mismo rojo suave y lo más magnifico era que vestía una armadura gruesa de lo que creo que era algún metal pesado. Tal vez acero.

Mi misión era la de ver que tanto peligro supondría para la flota así que empecé a volar cerca de eso y con suerte molestarlo lo suficiente como para que me quisiera derribar. Creo que lo que lo molestó fue cuando pasé cerca a su cabeza y el ruido que causa el empuje de los motores le golpeó en los oídos. No lo culpo, un estallido sónico molesta hasta a los pilotos veteranos.

Mi compañero de escuadra me advirtió cuando el dragón me empezó a perseguir, la aceleración fue casi instantánea pero no era rival para mi Sukhoi. Al menos en velocidad.

Me siguió hasta los 10.000 metros. Después de esa marca no pudo seguir subiendo, imagino que por el frío o por lo delgado del aire. Ahí el dragón empezó a levitar, lo que me dijo que tenía capacidades para la suspensión en vuelo, como el Harrier británico. No quise perder esa oportunidad y giré rápidamente mi avión para probar el blindaje que con tanto orgullo exhibía aquel dragón.

Pensé en utilizar un misil aire-aire pero estaba muy cerca como para que el radar alcanzara a bloquear el blanco y lanzarlo, simplemente me hubiera pasado. Así que utilicé el cañón de 30 milímetros y para mi sorpresa las únicas partes afectadas por este fueron las placas de armadura, pero su piel apenas quedó marcada por la munición perforante.

Después me di cuenta que había sido una mala idea, en el momento que el avión escupió las balas el dragón escupió fuego, no pude más que atravesar la bola de fuego. Temí que si rompía girando hacia cualquier parte las llamas alcanzaran los misiles o los tanques de combustible y explotara en el aire.

El fuego fue un buen elemento de disuasión, ya que al encontrarme cubierto en fuego lo único que hice fue activar los postquemadores y salir de ahí. Cuando miré hacia atrás el dragón no me seguía sino que regresaba a su bandada, me pareció que los demás dragones se burlaban de él.

Cuando llegué al portaaviones di mi informe y la tripulación de tierra no pudo más que mirarme mal por entregarles un avión cuya pintura había sido quemada por la bola. Creo que lo más letal del dragón no sería su aliento de fuego sino sus capacidades de combate si pelearan en grupo.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 de diciembre de 1984:** Correspondencia entre el Departamento de defensa de Equestria y la escuadra aérea Wonderbolts.

 **Dirigido al mayor del aire /capitán de los Wonderbolts/ Spitfire.  
**

Capitán, nuestros observadores han avistado aparatos voladores en la costa este de Equestria, desconocemos si se trata de tropas rezagadas del antiguo rey tormenta o de algún otro país tratando de probar que tan débiles quedamos después de los enfrentamientos contra las fuerzas invasoras.  
Se solicita recabar información de los acontecimientos y enviar informe lo más rápido posible.

Firmado Ministro de defensa Fancy Pants.

 **8 de diciembre de 1984:** Correspondencia entre la escuadra aérea Wonderbolt y el Departamento de defensa de Equestria.

Informe de situación.

Lugar: Linea costera este, ciudades de Manehatten, Baltimare y crucero recreativo Moonlighter.

Debido a los informes de avistamientos de objetos voladores se nos dio la misión de investigar que son y de donde vienen. No se pudo concluir la tarea.

En el mismo momento que recibimos la orden del ministro Fancy Pants salimos 6 ponis a investigar.

Reporte de equipo A (Spitfire, Rainbow Dash y Thunderlane)  
Visitamos la ciudad de Baltimare y el crucero Moonlighter y allí hablamos con los ponis que vieron los aparatos. En la ciudad pocos los vieron pero quienes sí lo hicieron los describieron como puntas de lanza con dos cilindros en la parte de atrás que botaban humo y volaban alto. Unos de color azul claro y otros con manchas verdes y café. Volaron todo el tiempo alto y nunca bajaron a ver la ciudad o algo por el estilo. La guardia local intentó investigar que eran pero para el momento en que su grupo de intervención estuvo preparado los objetos ya se habían ido.  
El siguiente punto en la lista era pasar por el Moonlighter y ver que tenía su capitán. Cuando llegamos él nos recibió y nos explicó que sucedió.  
-Era media mañana cuando escuchamos un rugido que venía desde el norte, todos miramos por la popa del barco para ver si había un dragón detrás de nosotros. Ellos pueden ser territoriales pero es raro que se acerquen a los ponis. Para mi sorpresa y alivio no era un dragón sino otra cosa, algo hecho de metal que podía volar. Volara raro, si bien sí tenía alas estas no aleteaban sino estaban estáticas, como si solo estuviera planeando. Lo más raro fue que cuando tomó velocidad tampoco batió las alas sino que de los tubos que salían de la cola del aparato soltaron fuego lo que lo impulsó más rápido dirigiéndose hacia la guarida de los dragones. Nadie va a allá, es muy peligroso. Allá solo hay dragones, y no los dragones pequeños, fáciles de tratar sino los más grandes, adultos, sabios y fuertes.

Es bien sabido que los dragones no permiten que nadie entre a su guarida así que pensamos que ese era el final de la misión, que hasta ahí podíamos recabar información. Pero Rainbow Dash sugirió pedirle ayuda a un dragón para ver si ellos podían decirnos que pasó. Primero nos dirigimos a Ponyville para hablar con Spike, el dragón compañero de la princesa Twilight Sparkle. De allí salimos a hablar con Ember, actual Dragon lord, líder autoproclamado de los dragones que habitan las "tierras dragón" quien nos acompañó a la guarida y habló con ellos.

Nos dijo que si bien ella era la líder de los dragones del continente, no tenía ningún poder con los dragones más grandes y viejos, nos explicó un poco de su política y como los dragones adultos dejaban que los más jóvenes y pequeños los representaran. Un dragón puede ser avaro y cuando alcanzan cierto punto de codicia ya no les importa que tipos de actos realizan. Un dragón avaro con poder y fuerte podría llevar a todos los dragones hacia una guerra por territorio o tesoros.

Cuando llegamos a la guarida de los dragones; que es una isla con un volcán en pleno centro del mar de Equestria. Hablamos con un dragón que tuvo contacto con uno de los aparatos que volaban aquel día.

Pedimos a Spike tomar nota de la conversación.

 **-Ember:** Hola padre.

 **-Torch:** Ember, qué haces aquí?

 **-Ember:** Mis amigos quieren preguntarte si viste algo raro hace 2 días.

 **-Torch:** Ahora haces amistad con ponies?

 **-Ember:** Mi reinado, mis reglas.

 **-Torch:** Supongo que tienes razón, pero sabes que tu reinado no tiene validez aquí verdad? Aquí no eres más que el más débil de todos nosotros.  
Recuerdo que nosotros solíamos pasear por todo el mundo, tomando lo que quisiéramos y sin preocuparnos por nada. Ahora vienen jóvenes aquí pidiéndome que devuelva la gloría a los dragones pequeños. Tú los has confinado a ciertos lugares, sin que puedan aventurarse más allá de las fronteras de un territorio que tus amigos ponis nos "regalaron". No es más que una prisión sin barrotes.

 **-Ember:** … No vine a hablar de los dragones pequeños, sino para ver si me ayudabas con unas preguntas.

 **-Torch:** Sí vi algo raro. Y eso mordió mi armadura y la destruyó.

/Torch señala una pila de metal que parece estar quemado, con agujeros en él, como si de plastilina se tratase, también señala partes de su cuerpo con cicatrices, aunque no son ni de lejos mortales para un dragón de ese tamaño no quitan mérito a quien las hizo. La dragontina, el material del que están hechas las escamas de cualquier dragón siempre ha sido el material ideal, Fuerte, resistente y liviano. Hasta ahora solo se sabía que únicamente más dragontina era capaz de romperla./

 **-Ember:** Padre, cómo pasó eso?!

 **-Torch:** Fue hace dos lunas, escuchamos un rugido y no sabíamos que era, cuando salimos vimos varios de estos artefactos volando y pensamos que era alguna máquina de los grifos, que viven al norte, de los ponis, aunque no es suya porque si lo fuese no estarían aquí preguntando, de los hipogrifos, que viven al sur o de los piratas.

 **-Ember:** Y qué averiguaste?

 **-Torch:** Efectivamente es un aparato volador, pude ver quien lo conducía. Parece un minotauro pero más pequeño.

 **-Spitfire:** Vio algún símbolo señor?

 **-Torch:** Sí, una estrella roja con una oz y un martillo en amarillo.

 **-Rainbow dash:** Cómo pudo algo tan pequeño derribar a un dragón como tu?

 **-Torch:** NO ME DERRIBÓ, me hice a un lado y eso también. Cuando recién nos vimos esta cosa voló muy cerca de mi y cuando pasó el ruido de lo que lo impulsaba me golpeó. Quería alcanzarlo para "expresar mi molestia" así que despegué, y cuando quise alcanzarlo lo único que hizo fue acelerar más. Subió hasta más allá de las nubes, donde ya no hay aire para respirar. Me quedé ahí para ver que tan alto podía llegar, pensé que estaba alardeando el poder llegar más arriba. Apenas se dio cuenta que no le estaba siguiendo se dio media vuelta y me escupió unas bolitas de metal que destrozaron la armadura y me arañaron la piel. Después de eso solo le escupí fuego y huyó hacia el mar. Pensé en seguirlo pero todos se reían de mi hasta cuando vieron las heridas. Ahí todo el mundo cayó.

 **-Ember:** Sabes de donde eran? No recuerdo ninguna estrella con martillos en la simbología.

 **-Torch:** No sé, pero si te encuentras con algo metálico con forma de escama que vuela no te hagas en frente de eso, los dragones pequeños no tendrán oportunidad contra algo como esto. Nunca antes nos habíamos sentido amenazados pero si tus "amigos" ponis u otra raza llegasen a usar esto en contra de algún dragón estaré más que gustoso en pelear contra ellos.

 **5 de diciembre de 1984:** Bitácora del portaaviones Kuznetsov

5-dic 1984 16:22 Hrs: Se recibe una señal de radio desconocida, no se puede aislar.

5-dic 1984 16:33 Hrs: Después de volver a transmitir en la frecuencia donde se escuchó la señal desconocida se ha podido comprobar que es la de un radio de campaña, muy débil para lograr comunicación, se presume que es del carguero y la corbeta desaparecidos la noche anterior.

5-dic 1984 18:50 Hrs: se ha logrado comunicación con la señal desconocida, se confirma que los tripulantes del carguero y su corbeta escolta están bien, pero ambas naves sufrieron daños en sus antenas y en sus motores por la tormenta de la noche pasada.

5-dic 1984 18:55 Hrs: se cambia rumbo hacia el sur para rescatar las naves perdidas.

 **5, 6 y 7 de diciembre de 1984:** Extracto del diario del capitán de cubierta Iván Smimov, al mando de la corbeta clase Tarantul-III que prestaba escolta a uno de los cargueros con material bélico, comida y combustible. Sobre el incidente en costas del monte Aris, entrada a la ciudad marina de los hipogrifos.

5 de diciembre. Entrada 1  
Desde la noche de ayer nos separamos de la flota principal, los motores de ambos barcos están dañados, las antenas están quemadas y no sabemos donde estamos.

6 de diciembre. Entrada 1  
Hemos hecho todo lo posible por contactar con el portaaviones Kuznetsov pero solo hubo respuesta hasta ayer en la tarde. Nos informaron que parece ser que estamos en otro planeta… Parece que eso explicaría que las estrellas no estén en su posición normal.

6 de diciembre entrada 2  
hace 10 minutos que tenemos en radar una aeronave, se mueve muy lento para ser un caza, o cualquier aeronave más pesada que el aire, creo que es un globo.

6 de diciembre entrada 3  
Lo que parecía ser un globo lo era, o más bien un barco al que le ataron un globo encima, una especie de dirigible, ya lo tenemos a la vista, los sistemas de defensa de la corbeta están inutilizados, se trató de contactar con el grupo naval pero los radios de tierra no tienen baterías y no podemos hacer más que esperarlos.

6 de diciembre entrada 4  
Ya los vimos y ellos a nosotros, hablo del dirigible. Apenas cambiaron de rumbo desplegaron una bandera negra con una calavera en ella… Creo que es la primera vez que veo piratas que realmente desplieguen una bandera mientras se acercan a sus victimas. Ya que no quiero ser quien empiece una guerra interplanetaria e interespecie he dado ordenes a los marinos de no abrir fuego contra la embarcación ni contra sus tripulantes a no ser que sus vidas dependan de ello.

6 de diciembre entrada 5  
Ja, creo que evité una masacre aquí, y solo me costó diez toneladas de comida.  
Estoy abrumado, primero por ver otra especie inteligente, loros más altos que nosotros y segundo porque parece que no son la única que habita este lugar, también los acompañaba un gato que caminaba en dos patas tan alto como nosotros.

Todo empezó cuando el zeppelín nos abordó, entraron loros antropomórficos gritando y blandiendo sus espadas. Ahí pensé que mis hombres responderían pero fueron profesionales y solo se alejaron. Al mando de ellos había una loro a la que le faltaba una pata, se llamaba Celaeno. Le dije que no queríamos pelear y que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. Ella tomó la oportunidad y pidió ver que llevábamos. Le mostré solo la comida, ya que no tuvo interés en el material bélico (Tampoco se lo hubiera entregado) Dijo que lo quería todo. No peleé con ella puesto que vi que no podría llevárselo todo. Su zeppelín no tenía el suficiente tamaño para transportar todo. Hasta intentaron amarrar el buque y arrastrarlo. Muchos hombres, yo incluido, luchamos por no reírnos de su empeño por remolcarnos.

6 de diciembre entrada 6  
Ya se fueron los piratas, cargaron raciones de combate hasta donde pudieron. Aún los veo a estribor pilotando. No sé como explicar esto al Almirante Mijaíl Kozlov. Supongo que apelaré a su humanidad. Ya veremos.

7 de diciembre entrada 1  
Celaeno volvió, esta vez con más barcos. La firma que su zeppelín deja en el radar es evidente y está siendo escoltada por zeppelines más grandes. Esta vez no voy a dejar que se lleven algo.

7 de diciembre entrada 2  
Que oportuno fue el Kuznetsov. Acabaron de contactarnos e informarnos de la flotilla que se acerca a nosotros, también les señalé lo que había hecho el día de ayer, que no tenía armamento operativo salvo por los fusiles y solicité apoyo aéreo. Enviarán parte del regimiento DShV, Spetsnaz aerotransportados en helicópteros Mi-24D y un ala de combate de dos MiG 29k con bombas y misiles aire aire. El plan que me dieron fue capturarlos y recuperar el material cedido ayer.

7 de diciembre entrada 2  
La cara de terror al ver como volaba uno de los cargueros de los loros fue de lo mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo. En el momento en que Capper el gato bajó a "negociar los términos de nuestra rendición", así fue como él nos lo dijo llegaron los MiG. Ahí sabía que ya tenía con qué negociar la devolución de lo incautado ayer. Mientras hablaba con Capper en la mano tenía el equipo de radio con el que me contactaba con los aviones, le dije al gato que le exigía la devolución de lo robado ayer, como no aceptó ordené un ataque contra un carguero de ellos.

El piloto del MiG 29 ejecutó un ataque quirúrgico contra la embarcación, disparó 2 misiles al dirigible y luego atacó con su ametralladora. El dirigible explotó en el aire y cayó al mar, intentó flotar pero se hundió. En ese momento un loro verde y gordo que tenía una pañoleta en la cabeza sacó su espada e intentó atacarme, un marino le disparó 5 veces y murió en el acto. Habiendo presenciado el hecho y los helicópteros llegando todos los demás piratas tiraron sus armas y se rindieron.

7 de diciembre, entrada 3  
Interrogamos a los capturados por el paradero del material robado el día de ayer, nos dijeron que estaba en una bodega en Baltimare cerca de una bahía llamada Horseshoe (Herradura por su forma de… Herradura). Contacté al Kuznetsov para corroborar la información y me dijeron que en la masa continental al noroccidente de mi posición hay una bahía con esa forma y una ciudad que encajaba con la descripción que Capper me dio. Preparé y comuniqué un plan para recuperar los suministros. Mientras tanto repararemos los navíos.

 **Documento desclasificado**

 **Plan de ataque nombre en clave "Cosechador" Fecha 10 de diciembre de 1984.  
** Plan de ataque a activos piratas en la bahía Herradura.

9 de diciembre: Comandante de la misión Coronel Borodine.  
 **03:00 AM:** Despegue desde el portaaviones Kuznetsov de helicópteros de transporte Mi 24D con comandos Spetsnaz para labores de reconocimiento.  
 **04:00 AM:** Despegue desde el portaaviones Kuznetsov de aviones bombarderos Su 27k

 **04:45 AM:** Despegue desde el portaaviones Kuznetsov de aviones caza de escolta MiG 29k

 **05:30 AM:** Despliegue desde el portaaviones Kuznetsov del 345vo regimiento aerotransportado. Fuerza consta de 6 camiones ural 4620 para transportar lo incautado, 120 soldados de infantería ligera con lanzacohetes transportados en 12 BTRs con cañones automáticos. 120 soldados de infantería antiaérea con lanzamisiles antiaereos igla, 1 vehículo de exploración blindado PT-85, 12 tanques antiaéreos Tunguska y 12 carros de combate principal T-80.

 **06:00 AM:** Obtención, designación, marcado y transmisión de objetivos terrestres y navales por parte de Spetsnaz en campo.

 **06:00 AM:** Destrucción de objetivos valiosos en tierra y mar por Aviones Sukhoi 27k

 **06:15 AM:** Desembarque del 345vo regimiento aerotransportado.

 **06:15 AM a 12:00 PM:** Sitio de la ciudad, cargue de los suministros robados y retiro paulatino de las tropas de tierra.

 **Registro audiovisual desclasificado de la operación "Cosechador" Fecha 10 de diciembre de 1984.**

 **Poco antes de las 6 de la mañana:** La cámara muestra a 5 soldados soviéticos con la insignia del murciélago y la diana en sus hombros. Están marcando con laser posiciones defensivas costeras. Esta que están marcando es una serie de cadenas que tienen como tarea impedir que entre un barco al puerto, son cadenas gruesas ancladas a pilotes de piedra. También marcaron una serie de baterías de cañones, estos son similares a los cañones navales del renacimiento, incuso tienen balas de piedra al lado para recargar. También son marcadas.

 **06:00 AM:** Los Spetsnaz envían todos los datos a los bombarderos y estos destruyen varios puestos de cañones, puentes dentro de la ciudad y las cadenas que obstaculizaban el ingreso a la bahía.  
 **06:10 AM:** Diez minutos después de la primera explosión los Spetsnaz que graban el video ingresan violentamente a una torre de vigilancia. Los centinelas, en su mayoría ponis terrestres son sorprendidos por este asalto y no alcanzan a tomar sus lanzas. Mueren o son hechos prisioneros en minutos. El video muestra que se capturó esta torre porque tiene visión de todo el puerto y visión a una de las entradas de la ciudad. Se puede escuchar a uno de los soldados de fuerzas especiales admirar el estilo renacentista del lugar aunque tenía partes en asfalto y una estatua que prestaba funciones de faro.  
 **06:25 AM:** Con la torre segura y la bahía sin defensas costeras los spetsnaz son testigos directos de como desembarcan los tanques y la infantería en el puerto. Lo primero que se ve es un BTR-80, un vehículo blindado de transporte militar trepar un dique, construcción que está pensada para evitar que las olas avancen tierra adentro. Detrás del BTR-80 viene un T-80 y un Tunguska. Cuando el BTR abre sus puertas se ven salir de 10 a 15 soldados de este y tomar posiciones. La cámara se mueve bruscamente hacia el cielo para enfocar 3 pegasos volando arriba de otra formación de soldados, esta vez soldados del 345vo regimiento que acababan de desembarcar.  
 **06:31 AM:** La cámara filma varias posiciones ya tomadas por las fuerzas soviéticas; edificios, torres y la puerta oeste de la ciudad, en las calles se oyen disparos aunque la orden había sido de abrir fuego solo si había resistencia, pues sí la hubo. La cámara apunta hacia un grupo de ponis con armadura dorada, que en este momento ya se saben que hacen parte de las fuerzas armadas de la ciudad, también son vistos por el comando que está al lado de la cámara y abre fuego con su fusil AS VAL. Bello sonido el que hace ese rifle con su silenciador integrado. Varios ponis caen heridos por las ráfagas pero pronto se ven cubiertos por un campo de fuerza que hace las balas rebotar.  
 **06:32 AM:** Con su posición ya descubierta los soldados y la cámara se ponen a cubierto justo cuando varias descargas de energía pasan por la ventana y se estrellan en la pared. Uno de los soldados se acerca a los cráteres dejados por estas extrañas descargas y se da cuenta que aún siguen calientes. Las descargas son silenciadas por el proyectil HE de 125mm disparado por un T-80 que estaba patrullando el área. No queda rastro de la posición de los ponis.  
 **06:35 AM:** La cámara sigue a un camión con el logo de la cruz roja que va a toda prisa arroyando canecas de basura y casi perdiendo el control por instantes, se dirige a la costa y parece llevar heridos dentro, cuando llega a uno de los botes anfibios de transporte se sube en este y parte hacia el destructor clase sovremenny que flota en el centro de la bahía.  
 **06:50 AM:** La cámara se asoma por una de las ventanas de la torre y ve como varios soldados soviéticos se acercan, los comandos les dan instrucciones y les alertan por posibles tropas enemigas. Cuando logran entrar a la torre se ve que son 13 hombres que traen 2 heridos con ellos. Las heridas lucen mal, hay quemaduras alrededor de los orificios de entrada pero no hay orificios de salida. Un comando saca un botiquín y procede a cortar la ropa para valorar la herida; retira el chaleco de Kevlar cortando donde está fundido a la piel, lo malo de este polímero es que si es alcanzado por balas incendiarías o trazadoras tiende a derretirse y lastimar la piel del que lo porta. Y esto había sido lo que había pasado. Además también se puede observar que parte de la herida está carbonizada, haciendo a este soldado una de las 4 muertes del bando soviético aquel día.  
 **07:15 AM:** Con los heridos ya evacuados al destructor anclado en la mitad de la bahía los Spetsnaz miran las patrullas aéreas que hacen los pegasos, ahora estos están cargando frascos grandes con un trapo ardiendo en la punta, uno de los comandos acierta al deducir que era una variante del coctel Molotov. Este empezó a explicar por qué se llamaban cocteles Molotov; En la guerra de invierno en 1939 cuando La unión soviética quiso tener fronteras más cerca a la Alemania nazi Finlandia no quiso entrar al bloque soviético, el comisario de asuntos exteriores Molotov mintió acerca de las operaciones de la fuerza aérea y dijo que repartíamos comida, a los finlandeses les dio rabia el comentario y dijeron que si Molotov repartía comida ellos repartirían bebida y nombraron a esa bomba incendiaria _coctel Molotov.  
_ **07:30 AM:** En la distancia se combinan los ruidos de los disparos y los jarrones rompiéndose propios de esta batalla, la cámara apunta hacia la escena de la que es testigo, un tanque T-80 sale de una calle para entrar en una intersección cuando varios pegasos aparecen de los tejados, vuelan en picado y dejan caer su carga incendiaría, el tanque entra en llamas y es inutilizado, no por el fuego sino porque el acelerante es viscoso y tapa las escotillas de visión dejando al tanque ciego. La cámara sigue a estos pegasos y encuentra que los están reabasteciendo en tierra por una carretilla con muchas de estas bombas improvisadas, su siguiente objetivo parece ser una posición soviética cerca a la plaza. El soldado que filma grita advertiendoles a los pegasos que es una mala idea pero su voz se pierde en la distancia. Cuando la cámara sigue a los pegasos y estos se acercan a la plaza rápidamente son derribados por un tanque AA Tunguska. El cuadro es horrible, un poni es alcanzado en el pecho y cae en barrena, otro es alcanzado en su carga y esta se activa en pleno vuelo y lo único que queda es una bola de fuego cayendo. El resto se retira.  
 **08:08 AM:** Los comandos están saliendo de la torre en la que están hace dos horas, les han informado que deben ir a destruir un BTR-80 que ha sido consumido por las llamas, la tarea parece inútil pero es necesaria si se quiere que el enemigo no tenga acceso a la tecnología soviética. Cuando salen caminan por una serie de calles angostas, parece que están perdidos y deciden tomar por una parte que solo los llevó a un callejón sin salida. Cuando se encuentran con la pared uno de estos empieza a recriminar las habilidades de navegación de su compañero, mientras estos dos están discutiendo en un tono amistoso son interrumpidos por un grito. El grito fue de un poni pequeño, infante por lo que el video muestra. El grupo de 5 comandos se acerca para ver de donde sale el ruido un pegaso sale del techo, se interpone entre ellos y la cría y abre sus alas en señal de agresividad. El pegaso dista mucho de los que están haciendo ataques aéreos, no tiene el uniforme azul con líneas amarillas y tampoco lleva su carga incendiaria. Uno de los spetsnaz señala que el poni que tienen enfrente no es combatiente, levanta sus manos y le informa que no están aquí para hacerles daño y que se irán del lugar. El pegaso baja un poco sus alas y los soldados se van.  
Mientras se van un comando pregunta a su líder de escuadrón por qué se tomó la molestia de interceder y dejar a los ponis, él respondió que habían venido esperando encontrar una madriguera de ladrones y bandidos y hallaron una ciudad con niños y mujeres indefensos y sus hombres luchando contra el enemigo incursor, no era propio de los Spetsnaz luchar contra población civil. Esto le parecía más los primeros días de la gran guerra patria donde los alemanes invadieron la unión soviética y muchas vidas se perdieron.  
 **08:30 AM:** La cámara apunta al BTR-80 cuyos neumáticos desaparecieron por el incendio. Se ven varios comandos saliendo del vehículo y preparándolo para una destrucción controlada. Todos toman cobertura mientras este explota reduciendo a nada aquel transporte.  
Se puede escuchar varios helicópteros con altavoces integrados informar que el ataque cesará en cuanto se recupere el material robado por los loros.  
 **08:34 AM:** Con los combates en la ciudad desescalando varios soldados proceden a llenar los Ural con las raciones robadas de los días anteriores, es en ese momento cuando se ve una escuadra de más de 20 pegasos volando hacia el destructor, todos llevan sus cargas incendiarias pero la escena con el Tunguska se vuelve a repetir, esta vez con mayor intensidad.  
 **08:37 AM:** Se vuelven a advertir más escuadras de pegasos, esta vez son muchos, incontables, y parecen que su plan es volver a atacar en masa al destructor y así abrumar su sistema de defensa antiaérea, y parece que en cubierta dedujeron esto y empezaron a lanzar contramedidas. Hay una que es altamente efectiva contra los ataques en picado, y es una pantalla de humo. El sistema CIWS es inmune al humo porque usa radar y los pegasos parecen que solo se guían por su visión.  
 **08:38 AM:** La nutrida escuadra de pegasos pasa volando bajo y se logra escuchar los estallidos sónicos propios del vuelo supersónico, es curioso como un animal puede volar tan rápido solo con el empuje generado por sus alas, hasta llevan máscaras para que respirar a esa velocidad sea fácil. Todos los pegasos que vuelan a esa velocidad dejan estelas, unas más pintorescas que otras, de cerca se podían diferenciar unas de las otras; había una arcoíris, otra negra con rayos, otra azul con blanco… Desde la distancia solo se podía reconocer el humo negro y los rayos provenientes de estas nubes de tormenta que se generaban al paso de los pegasos.  
 **08:40 AM:** El Destructor clase sovremenny libera cortinas de humo blanco y denso con el propósito de nublar la vista de los atacantes, el sistema CIWS del buque abre fuego contra los blancos aéreos, estos vuelven a caer, unos envueltos en llamas, y otros solo retirándose. Algunos de los pegasos aciertan a su objetivo pero el daño es mínimo y el fuego es controlado por el personal de control de daños de la embarcación. Diezmados los ponis atacantes se retiran.  
 **09:00 AM:** El ultimo Ural es cargado con los suministros robados y todos los soldados se retiran a la playa, el conflicto desescala aún más hasta que es muy esporádico el sonido de armas de fuego y los vuelos de las patrullas de pegasos.

 **10 de diciembre de 1984:** Extracto del diario personal del Coronel Borodine, comisario en jefe de las tropas de tierra.

Hoy fue un error la operación, esperábamos piratas armados con espadas o tal vez trabucos pero nos encontramos con una población civil, mayoritariamente compuesta de ponis, cuando ordené el ataque no sabía que atacaba, no tenía forma de saberlo.

Cuando las primeras tropas desembarcaron encontraron población aún durmiendo, algunos guardias armados con lanzas que, a mi parecer y según como iban apareciendo combatientes más aptos para el combate; como pegasos o unicornios. Solo estaban ahí para cumplir con funciones de guardia urbana.

Cuando me di cuenta de esto cesé los ataques aéreos y comandé una unidad para ir al almacen donde según el capitán de corbeta estaban las raciones robadas. Por un momento me sentí usado, aquel gato nos había enviado a atacar a alguno de sus enemigos? Me alegré al saber que ese gato no nos había engañado y todo lo robado estaba ahí, en medio de su afán por hacerse a más botín los piratas ni siquiera lo habían abierto.

Llegamos a las 8 en punto al almacén, ahí fue cuando ordené la transmisión de nuestras intenciones. "venimos por algo que nos robaron, apenas lo tengamos nos iremos" Siento que acabo de convertirme en un monstruo.

_

Notas:  
 **CIWS:** Close-In Weapon System: Sistema de armamento para objetivos cercanos. En esencia es una ametralladora gigante que es capaz de rastrear blancos aéreos y dispararles antes que lleguen a un buque militar o a una instalación militar.  
 **Designación -k en los aviones:** La mayoría sino todos los aviones de la extinta unión soviética que habían sido acondicionados para despegar y aterrizar en un portaaviones tenían esta terminación en su modelo.  
 **Los rayos de energía** : No me gustaba la idea de dejar a los pobres ponis como inservibles en esta historia, así que pensé que podría darles algo con lo que luchar. Los pegasos vuelo supersónico y tácticas de guerra aérea vigentes para la historia (Ataque aire-buque tan eficiente que puso en jaqué a la marina real británica en las islas Malvinas) y lanzadores de plasma a los unicornios. (El plasma quema y si es prolongado no hay blindaje que lo resista, con eso cortan las placas de titanio que usan en los tanques modernos). 


	3. Chapter 3

**10 de diciembre de 1984:** Notas de un soldado anónimo del 345vo regimiento aerotransportado.  
-Está lloviendo torrentes desde las 8 de la mañana. Son las 10 de la mañana y estamos inmovilizados por la lluvia en este parque, los que tuvieron suerte están ahora en la cabeza de playa. No podemos mover ni los tanques ni los BTR porque se hunden en el lodo, todos estamos empapados en sudor y agua, las patrullas aéreas enemigas siguen haciendo sus rondas y tenemos órdenes de no atacar, aun así acabamos de atacar a una que está saltando por los tejados porque nos preocupa un ataque con bombas molotov. Las pobres criaturas, apenas escucharon la ráfaga del Tunguska salieron despavoridas. Al poco tiempo oímos gritos de ayuda, mis compañeros piensan que es una trampa del enemigo pero algo dentro de mi me dice que no es ninguna trampa así que voy a investigar. Estoy contento con mi trabajo, estoy peleando por lo que es bueno y justo, y eso nadie me lo va a quitar.

 **Informe y descripción de la defensa de Baltimare.** Informe enviado desde campo por el Jefe de policía de Baltimare /Sheriff/ Silverstar a la oficina del Ministro de defensa Fancy Pants.

Ministro, para informarle que los artefactos voladores que estábamos rastreando la semana pasada hacen parte de fuerzas militares de una nación que aún no conocemos, se desconoce de que parte proceden pero han realizado un ataque a la ciudad portuaria de Baltimare. Para fortuna nuestra, un grupo numeroso de los Wonderbolts y la guarnición real destinada a proteger la ciudad han frenado el avance enemigo

 **Primer ataque:** Las primeras explosiones fueron alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, primero cayeron las cadenas de la bahía, no nos dio tiempo a reaccionar, las explosiones fueron causadas por los aparatos voladores y desconocemos que tipo de magia fue, no hubo ningún tipo de rayo mágico o algo por el estilo pero según testigos caían cilindros y estos causaron las explosiones. Inmediatamente después explotaron las torres con catapultas y cañones en sus techos. en 5 minutos perdimos todas las defensas pesadas de la ciudad.

Nos organizamos y armamos pelotones de la guardia real y fue cuando los vimos. Eran algo que nunca habíamos visto, primero llegaron en barcos de tierra; las tropas los nombraron así porque podían navegar en mar y en tierra se movían sin necesidad que fueran halados. Llegaban desde barcos, y el más grande se quedó en la mitad de la bahía. Desde allí se dirigía todo el ataque.

Después de que estos barcos de tierra escalaron los diques comenzaron a bajar soldados de ellos, sabemos que eran soldados porque todos estaban con el mismo uniforme. Un uniforme que simula los patrones de ramas y hojas del bosque. Creemos que es un tipo de camuflaje para selva y bosque que hace más difícil diferenciar a quien lo porta del entorno que lo rodea. No hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de verlos si la batalla se hubiera dado en algún lugar que no hubiese sido la ciudad.

Lo que más nos asombró fueron los barcos de tierra, algunos solo eran para el transporte de tropas pero otros eran para tareas específicas de la guerra. Uno de estos fue "el elefante de batalla", como las tropas lo nombraron a raíz del gran tubo que salía en su parte delantera. Más alto que la princesa Celestia, Tan largo como dos carruajes reales. Hubo otro barco de tierra que era más intimidante. Los Wonderbolts lo nombraron "El triturador" por lo que les hacía a los pegasos que quisieran volar encima de él. Pronto nos dimos cuenta que prácticamente nada que tuviéramos les podría hacer daño.

La capitán de los Wonderbolts Spitfire autorizó el uso de una nueva arma desarrollada para hacerle frente a los aerobarcos del Rey Tormenta. No se pudo usar en la anterior guerra pero estaba lista para esta. O eso creímos. En si el concepto de arrojar fuego líquido al enemigo es innovador pero los soldados de la desconocida especie nos dificultaron mucho hacerlo y perdimos más pegasos atacando que objetivos destruidos.

Habíamos encontrado un objetivo viable, no era un triturador ni un elefante de guerra pero podríamos frenar el avance enemigo. Aquella máquina era un barco de tierra que se usaba para el transporte de soldados. Estaba aislado en una calle de la ciudad cuando la cadete Rainbow Dash lo encontró, vino rápido y tomó un barril de fuego líquido y atacó en picado y acertó en la parte superior. Casi todo el líquido se estancó en el carruaje y estábamos listos para tomarlo. Lo malo es que de un momento a otro llegaron más guerreros enemigos, como si supiesen lo que pasaba, y lograron proteger a los guerreros que atacábamos obligándonos a retirarnos. Miramos de lejos como, en vez de tratar de arreglar aquella máquina la destruyeron. El enemigo es inteligente, en uno de los ataques más exitosos del día quemamos una carroza de transporte con el fin de capturarla para analizarla y tratar de copiarla pero el enemigo la destruyó.

 **Contraofensiva:** Nos estamos preparando para retomar el puerto, el enemigo realmente no ha avanzado más después de las 8 de la mañana, ahora tomaremos la ofensiva. Hemos solicitado a los pegasos del clima que muevan nubes de tormenta a la ciudad para dificultar la organización de las tropas enemigas. El plan es sorprenderlos y con una carga de lanzas expulsarlos.

Firmado Jefe de policía de Baltimare /Sheriff/ Silverstar.

 **Registro audiovisual desclasificado de la operación "Cosechador" Fecha 10 de diciembre de 1984. Camara personal de** **Nikolay Vinográdov,** **soldado del 345vo regimiento aerotransportado.**

La tarea de Nikolay es prestar apoyo a las unidades antiaéreas del 345vo aerotransportado, en especial al sistema antiaéreo autopropulsado 2K22 Tunguska.

 **6:30 AM:** Toma desde la lancha de desembarco, se pueden ver las ruinas de varias torres en la entrada al puerto, Nikolay se prepara para desembarcar mientras logra tomar imágenes de la costa, el azul típico de la mañana rebota en todas las construcciones, hay una línea de casas construidas con piedra y madera, Una parte muestra algo más moderno, edificios de ladrillos y carreteras en asfalto y un faro en forma de estatua que curiosamente se parece al de New York. Todo contrasta con los vehículos de tracción animal, carrozas tiradas por caballos, con los techos de heno y con las calles de tierra. Nikolay pronto entiende que la parte más nueva de la ciudad es para los ricos y donde él está desembarcando para pobres.

 **6:50 AM:** Se ve a Nikolay y su escuadra escoltando al Tunguska. Un tanque militar pintado de verde oscuro, sus cuatro ametralladoras siempre apuntadas hacia adelante y su radar incorporado dando vueltas recuperando las señales de radio emitidas. Diseñado para derribar cualquier avión de la OTAN que tuviese la mala fortuna de estar en rango operativo de 4 kilómetros de sus ametralladoras.

Caminan por una carretera de tierra compactada que no es lo suficientemente resistente y se desquebraja al paso de las orugas del blindado. Se dirigen hacia la plaza, es el lugar más abierto de la ciudad y un buen emplazamiento para el sistema antiaéreo, la misión del Tunguska es de evitar un posible desembarco de los dirigibles piratas. Pero todos los soldados se han dado cuenta que en lo que va de combate no ha aparecido un solo pirata, es más ni siquiera se han visto gatos ni loros. Solo ha habido ponis, y uno que otro grifo.

 **7:05 AM:** La escuadra acaba de hacer contacto con un pelotón de ponis en armadura, y estos empezaron a disparar flechas, arrojar lanzas y una lluvia de plasma. El plasma era lo más peligroso para los soldados de infantería. Para el blindaje del tanque no supondría mayor peligro, no era un flujo constante ni grueso y simplemente se enfriaba en las capas de metal. Las tropas se cubren detrás del tanque mientras este responde con ráfagas de sus ametralladoras de 30 milímetros.  
Este es el primer registro en video de los escudos protectores de los unicornios, escudos que tenían que ser lanzados por mínimo 4 unicornios para que pudieran reflectar el calibre de 30mm. No se sabe cuantos unicornios harían falta para poder reflectar el proyectil HEAT de 100 milímetros del T-80 porque las pocas veces que el T-80 encontraba este tipo de blanco la munición atravesaba el escudo.

El pelotón de ponis retrocede hasta lo que parece ser un hospital en una esquina de la calle y desde allí continúan lanzando todo lo que tenían, el Tunguska detiene su ataque, el convenio de Ginebra le prohíbe atacar este tipo de edificios. Sin poder continuar la lucha las tropas soviéticas toman por otra calle.

 **7:07 AM:** Atrás quedó el pelotón de ponis en armadura y los soldados del 345vo de aerotransportados sigue hacia la plaza. Pronto son divisados por una patrulla aérea y esta arremete con sus cargas incendiarias. Varios soldados abren fuego contra los atacantes hiriendo a uno. Este, en pánico, deja caer su ardiente carga en una casa y luego se alejan.

La escuadra iba a seguir hacia la plaza pero fueron alertados desde la casa en llamas por gritos de socorro, la escotilla del tanque antiaéreo se abre y el comandante del mismo le da a un soldado un extintor. La escuadra se dirige hacia la casa que está siendo consumida por el fuego, abren la puerta y encuentran a varios potrillos y una poni terrestre que parece estar embarazada. Toman a los civiles y los sacan del lugar. Apenas están fuera de la casa los potrillos le dicen a los soldados que su padre sigue adentro, estaba en el ático observando la batalla antes que la bomba incendiaria cayere allí. El camarógrafo improvisado entra con otros 3 soldados y se dirigen al ático, y encuentran allí a un pegaso verde inconsciente que está atrapado por una viga que colapsó, Inmediatamente comprenden que no es un combatiente ya que no está vestido con la armadura dorada de los ponis que se han encontrado antes ni con el traje azul de los pegasos que hacían barridos aéreos. Después de retirar la viga lo encontraron con varias quemaduras y lo sacan del lugar para prestarle primeros auxilios.

 **7:08 AM:** los soldados que entraron a la casa en llamas salen de esta con la última víctima de la casa y lo tienden en el suelo, remueven el líquido inflamable y verifican la gravedad de las heridas. Mucho sino todo su pelaje está quemado, hay partes que requieren de vendaje, sus plumas están carbonizadas y corre el riesgo de perder las piernas traseras por gangrena si no es tratado. El pony recobra el conocimiento solo para darse cuenta en el estado en que está, sus hijos y esposa rompen a llorar por verlo en ese aspecto.

 **7:10 AM:** El médico de combate de la escuadra limpia lo mejor que puede al pegaso, y venda sus heridas, hay una en la pata posterior izquierda que lo inquieta, parece ser que un pedazo afilado de madera se incrustó y ahora no se puede retirar por temor a que corte alguna llama por radio a un BTR de transporte médico para atender al poni herido.

 **7:19 AM:** Llega al campamento improvisado un BTR desarmado con el símbolo de la cruz roja en fondo blanco, del que descienden sus tripulantes a examinar al herido, se les había comunicado que era un pegaso no combatiente que había sido atacado por fuego enemigo. Se comprueban los vendajes y antes que fuese movido para el hospital de campaña varios ponis atacan el BTR.

Un ala de ataque compuesta por tres pegasos aprovecha que los soldados están distraídos por atender al herido y se lanzan en picada, y apuntan su carga a la compuerta abierta del vehículo y aciertan en el depósito de combustible, pronto se desata un fuego incontrolable debido al carburante y se pierde el transporte. Los soldados abren fuego pero no aciertan, los pegasos atacaron y se fueron.

 **7:21 AM:** Se pone en línea el Tunguska y se llaman a las fuerzas especiales para destruir el transporte, es más fácil así, no se dispone ni del tiempo ni de la maquinaria para retirar el BTR averiado y abandonarlo supondría dejar tecnología propia al enemigo.

 **7:55 AM:** Con un perímetro ya establecido y con confirmación de un grupo de Spetsnaz dirigiéndose al punto para destruir el BTR Nikolay sube al herido, a su familia y a él mismo y parten hacia el buque hospital. Graba el viaje hasta el buque ambulancia.

 **De 7:55 AM hasta llegada al buque ambulancia:** Con la llegada del segundo BTR los enfermeros de combate levantan la camilla en la que reposa el pegaso herido y la meten dentro, detrás de ellos suben los potrillos y la poni encinta terrestre, luego parten.

En el camino se escucha a la poni murmurar acerca de los wonderbolts y como estos atacaron su hogar y luego les importó nada que hubieran críos cerca del lugar donde volvieron a atacar. Nikolay la escucha y trata de consolarla.  
-Fue un accidente - Decía la poni. –A veces estas cosas pasan, y no podemos hacer nada. Ocurrió con los Changelins, con los grifos, con los piratas, inclusive con la misma guardia real. No importa quien gane nosotros somos los afectados.

-Cómo te llamas? –Pregunta Nikolay

-Mi, mi nombre es Suri, Blue Bobbin, mis hijas Toola Roola y Coconut Cream y mi esposo Open Skies.

-A qué te dedicas? –Pregunta Nikolay

-Vendía ropa en una boutique pero quedé embarazada y no pude conservar el trabajo, mi marido trabaja para la fábrica de nubes, no es en la propia fábrica sino como trabajador temporal para cuando toca mover las nubes.

\- говнюк, cómo pueden despedir a una mujer embarazada?! Y cómo es eso de mover las nubes? –pregunta inquietado Nikolay.

-Sí, mover las nubes. –responde Blue.

-Cómo pueden mover nubes? –volvió a preguntar Nikolay.

-Cualquier pegaso puede mover una nube, no es un empleo en el que se gane mucho pero pagan lo suficiente como para poder comprar comida. –Responde Blue.

-Por qué hay piratas aquí? –pregunta Nikolay.

-Los piratas asaltan barcos, despojan a los marineros de su carga y la esconden en la ciudad. Los guardias saben pero por unas cuantas monedas miran hacia otro lado. Lo que me recuerda, aquí está el pago por ayudar a mi esposo.  
 _La pony abre su cartera y le da 5 monedas de oro a Nikolay._

-Por qué me das esto? –pregunta Nikolay mientras recibe las monedas.

 _La poni entra en llanto, sabiendo que no tiene más dinero, y el pago por las curaciones puede ascender fácilmente a los 300 bits [Moneda local] trata de negociar con los soldados._  
-Lo siento, no tengo más, cuando vuelva a la ciudad trabajaré y pagaré el resto, no nos bajen por favor, mi marido aún necesita ayuda y el hospital no me recibirá, no tengo el dinero. Puedo barrer, cocinar, limpiar, sé hacer masajes, puedo hacer cualquier cosa… Cualquier cosa… S-solo no me lastimen la panza.  
 _Los trueques de sexo por servicios o benevolencia eran comunes cuando había tropas extranjeras en suelo de Equestria, incluso la guardia real se beneficiaba de esos intercambios._

Todos los soldados en el BTR entienden la indirecta y reaccionan inmediatamente. Nikolay se apresura a devolver las monedas, y todos los soldados con una voz exaltada le dicen a Blue que eso no pasará, no los bajarán ni les negarán la atención médica y nadie va a intentar abusar de ella por su condición y que si alguien, quien fuera, cualquiera siquiera insinuaba tener relaciones a cambio de algo o intentaba forzarla a tener sexo se los dijera, es una falta gravísima que merece llevar a cualquiera frente al pelotón de fusilamiento independientemente de su rango. Aunque sea el mismo almirante Kozlov. Blue se sentía como si los hubiese insultado, no entiende por qué pero todos reaccionaron a su proposición como si de un ultraje se tratara. Ella, a pesar de estar gestando, aún conservaba un bello cuerpo, una melena elegante y una cola delicadamente peinada. Quiso preguntar "Tan mal me veo?" pero la prudencia y la promesa de una atención médica gratuita para Open Skies reprimieron la pregunta.

Poco tiempo después llegaron a un bote de desembarco y subieron en él. En ese instante se recibió una llamada por radio que pedía a los soldados estar atentos a vuelos en picado, el uso extenso de bombas incendiarias por parte de los pegasos había escalado significativamente, se reportaban ataques a los destructores estacionados en la bahía y en tierra todos los ponis, pegasos o no estaban lanzándolas. Entretanto el bote se dirigía al barco hospital se vio otro ataque coordinado al destructor sovremenny, pocas cargas lo impactaron y el fuego fue controlado. Uno de los ponis alados que atacó y fue derribado cayó cerca al bote y se dirigieron a rescatarlo. Cuando llegaron a ella _Ella ya que los machos tienen el cuerpo más grande y no son tan estilizados_ notaron que le hacía falta un ala. La sacaron del mar, le vendaron las heridas y le aplicaron un torniquete en la base del miembro perdido. Pudieron ver que era una pegaso de melena en dos tonos claros de azul y pelaje amarillo, en la chapa de identificación que lleva en el cuello se lee el nombre de Misty Fly.

 **Porciones del libro de memorias escrito por Cloud chaser que relata lo que vivió en la toma del puerto de Baltimare.**

…El 8 de diciembre de aquel año recuerdo haberme puesto contenta, era la primera vez que salía con la elite de los wonderbolts, les habían hecho investigar sobre los aviones soviéticos. En aquel entonces ninguno sabía que eran en realidad así que desde el departamento de defensa se dio la orden de averiguarlo…  
…Habíamos llegado la noche del 9 a Baltimare, el plan había sido pasar de largo hasta la academia wonderbolt pero nos retrasamos por haber ido hasta la guarida de los dragones. Cuando llegamos a Baltimare nos acomodaron cerca a la plaza de la ciudad, aquella plaza donde murieron tantos pegasos…  
…Nos despertamos con la primera explosión, Soarin presentía que no iba a ser un buen día y se puso su uniforme. Yo, como muchos al principio, pensé que debía haber sido un accidente pero después del colapso de la torre ya no lo creí. Me puse mi uniforme y, como si de un presagio se tratase, vi como Misty rompió el uniforme en el hueco para las alas…  
…Salimos a investigar que había hecho colapsar la torre y nos encontramos con los barcos de tierra - _Como los conocíamos en ese entonces-_ Como no sabíamos que estaba pasando y además la sola presencia de una de esas máquinas de combate intimidaban. El sheriff ordenó a la guardia real pararlos y ellos decidieron que la mejor forma de aproximarse era en formación tortuga. Al poco tiempo ya tenían un plan de ataque para un elefante de batalla que estaba saliendo de los muelles. Lo que más les envidiábamos a la guardia real era su rapidez para organizarse y casi al instante vi como el batallón de la ciudad avanzaba tan pegados como pudieran en un muro de escudos y lanzas hacia una de estas máquinas. Cuando recuerdo aquella escena se me hace irreal, no sé porque fue pero cuando el elefante de batalla los atacó con su ametralladora. Como cuatro o cinco guardias cayeron al momento y los unicornios crearon un campo de fuerza, se podía ver como el campo se debilitaba con cada impacto de lo que supe después era su ametralladora hasta el punto que les tocó retirarse, creo que hasta ese día nunca había visto a un pelotón real retirarse. Soarin vio la oportunidad de atacar al elefante de batalla desde arriba y nos ordenó lanzarle tarros de fuego líquido, y eso hicimos, funcionó porque el elefante de guerra se quedó inmóvil pero nuestra alegría duró poco, tras de él había un triturador. El triturador nos tomó por sorpresa y solo pudimos ver el rastro que dejaba cuando atacaba, aquellas líneas amarillas parecían lentas desde la distancia, pero cuando nos alcanzaron. Bueno, puedes adivinar porque pronto les dimos el nombre de trituradores. Aquel sonido vive en mis pesadillas…  
…Recuerdo una conversación que alguna vez tuve con un soldado soviético, él me dijo que el Tunguska consistía de misiles y un sistema de ametralladoras como protección a corta distancia, El tanque T-80, como todas las variantes de tanques de su mundo también tenía una ametralladora liviana, esta era un arma diseñada especialmente para combatir tropas terrestres sin blindaje, le dije que los guardias reales siempre vestían armadura de bronce, que era un metal difícil de dañar, y él me respondió que ellos habían dejado de usar mucho tiempo atrás el bronce como material para la guerra, que para sus estándares el bronce era un metal blando y utilizaban aleaciones de titanio, un metal que nosotros no conocíamos, como blindaje. No me imagino la clase de guerras y los tipos de armas con las que estaban acostumbrados a pelear para que consideren al bronce un metal debil…  
…Para cuando los soviéticos retrocedieron hasta el puerto ya habían planes de una contraofensiva, un grupo de pegasos iba a ir tras el barco que estaba en la bahía, por su posición lejana a la ciudad pero aún con vista a la misma se sabía que desde allí se estaba dirigiendo el ataque. Sin saber realmente que tipo de defensas tenía el barco muchos nos ofrecimos para atacarlo, yo me ofrecí diciendo que quería parar esto y que quería llevar la batalla hasta ellos, que supieran también que es lo que se siente pelear y no solo sentarse en la distancia a observar. Fui una de las afortunadas, no me eligieron para el ataque…  
…Habían planeado dejar de usar el fuego líquido, costaba más ponis de lo que dañaba al enemigo además que para ese momento la tropa rival estaba cubierta por aquellas máquinas, los trituradores, que arma tan efectiva. También habían llegado noticias del ataque al barco, había sido un fracaso. Muchos ponis no volvieron, los que volvieron decían que el enemigo estaba recogiendo a los heridos y los llevaban a sus barcos. Rainbow me dijo que hacían prisioneras a las ponis para interrogarlas por los planes de ataque. Soarin no compartía ese optimismo, él pensaba que las tomaban prisioneras para luego venderlas como esclavas o peor...  
…Llegaron ordenes del sheriff exigiendo retomar la plaza así que formamos un equipo y fuimos hasta allá. Teníamos cuidado de no volar tan alto, casi que parecía que íbamos saltando de techo en techo hasta que nos encontramos con una posición del enemigo. Era un parque de la ciudad, no tenía valor estratégico así que pensamos que ellos estaban separados de su ejército. Teníamos unos cuantos barriles con nosotros así que intentamos asaltar su posición, lo que no advertimos es que había un triturador escondido debajo de un montón de ramas que apenas nos vio nos atacó…  
…El triturador nos estaba lanzando ráfagas de fuego y todos, en pánico, tratamos de buscar cobertura, en ese momento pensaba que aquella cosa había hecho retroceder al mejor grupo de vuelo de Equestria. Para mi desgracia en la retirada escogí el lado equivocado del parque, me separé de los demás pegasos y quedé sola en la ciudad. Estaba sola en lo que era parte de la cuidad capturada por tropas enemigas, recordé que una vez Soarin me dijo que si quedaba en una de estas situaciones me quitara el uniforme. Pronto entendí el porque. En la distancia habían 2 ponis, dos machos de la guardia real a los que me dirigí. En mi inocencia pensé en unir fuerza con ellos y tratar de salir de la cuidad pero ellos tenían otros planes en mente…  
…Estaban un poco retirados, pero teniendo en cuenta que en la otra cuadra estaban los temidos trituradores solo tenía una opción, galopar hasta ellos. Apenas llegué donde los guardias reales ellos me miraron y preguntaron por mi unidad, les dije que en medio del combate nos habíamos separado y ese fue el detonante para su arremetida. Uno me sujetó del cuello y me tiró al suelo, el otro sacó su espada, rasgó y abrió mi traje. En ese momento recordé a Soarin y lo que él creía que en verdad le sucedía a las ponis prisioneras, me resistí todo lo que pude pero eran dos ponis terrestres, mucho más fuertes que un pegaso macho. Qué podía haber hecho yo?...  
…Me acuerdo estar tirada en esa calle, gritando por ayuda mientras intentaba frenar al poni que trataba de quitarme el uniforme. Mientras tanto el otro guardia riendo me aprisionaba contra él y el suelo, con una destreza que parece inverosímil cortó lo que quedaba de la parte inferior del traje y me dio vuelta. Yo, con la panza hacia arriba, trataba de contraer mis patas para evitar que los machos tuvieran acceso a mi cuerpo. Duré luchando poco tiempo, uno de los guardias me jaló una pata y así toda mi defensa colapsó. Solo pude sentir como él se abría paso dentro de mí empujando una y otra vez, durante toda la pelea había gritado pidiendo ayuda y para ese momento sentí como se desmoronaba mi mundo, recuerdo haber perdido un poco la audición en lo que este supuesto guardia real seguía arroyándome hasta que sentí como me llenaba. Luego le dio paso al otro guardia, en el lapso en que uno le abrió paso al otro intenté recuperar fuerza y volver a ofrecer resistencia. Mi resistencia cayó cuando él me golpeó en la cara, ahora volvía a tener a otro dentro de mí, esta vez se colaba con más fuerza y en este estado solo podía llorar. Ahí fue cuando escuché en la distancia voces y aquel sonido que se hace al correr. Lo último que recuerdo del abuso es a un soldado de lo que hasta ese momento consideré el enemigo, él se abalanzó contra los dos ponis terrestres y los empujó. Algo que me parece curioso es que mi salvador tenía su arma pero desistió de usarla sacó un cuchillo y lo clavó en el abdomen de uno de mis verdugos y lo sacaba, y lo clavaba, casi con la misma constancia con la que ellos momentos antes se introducían en mí, el otro guardia salió corriendo y mi defensor usó su arma y lo mató, recuerdo ver caer su cuerpo y no sentir remordimiento en absoluto...  
En el momento que la amenaza se había acabado el soldado se regresó donde estaba yo y me preguntó si estaba bien a lo que le respondí agradeciéndole por la ayuda, pensándolo en retrospectiva esa fue una pregunta tonta. Luego me preguntó por mi nombre y se quitó la chaqueta y me la amarró a la cintura. Me levantó en brazos y me llevó todo el camino hasta el parque, era curiosa la sensación, yo estaba allí a merced y agradecida con los soldados que hace minutos intentaba quemar hasta la muerte, pasé al lado del triturador y vi como salían sus tripulantes, todos le preguntaban al soldado que había pasado y por qué me traía cargando. Él les explicaba la situación en la que me encontró y pronto me llevaron a otra parte, a unas bodegas del puerto que estaban acondicionadas para la llegada de heridos, era extraño ver que esas instalaciones estaban adecuadas para los heridos de su bando, pero aún así recogían ponis, es más la mayoría eran ponis...  
…Se podían ver potrillos y sus madres, y en general ponis que huían de la guerra, los humanos se habían empeñado en evitar que la guerra llegara a los habitantes de Baltimare, solo luchaban contra los que los atacaban. Recuerdo que allí estaba lleno de ponis, pero me llevaron a un lugar aparte, un lugar donde solo habían guardias reales y miembros de los wonderbolts. Habían pegasos, ponis terrestres y unicornios en mal estado, unos vendados y otros inconcientes. Recuerdo haberle pedido al soldado que me salvó que no me dejara allí, que no quería estar cerca de un macho nunca más, él habló con otro soldado que estaba haciendo guardia y este me dejó estar cerca de él. Cada cierto tiempo pasaba alguien con una libreta, preguntaba algo a un poni herido que estuviera consiente y luego seguía con otro, cuando llegó donde yo estaba recordé a Rainbow, pensé que si querían información valiosa o importante no me opondría a dársela, después de todo me rescataron del infierno. El soldado con la libreta me preguntó por mi nombre, el número de mi unidad, y el número de mi placa. Luego me dijo que no debía responder más que lo que me había acabado de preguntar. Él hombre que me salvó pasó como una hora después, me preguntó que si quería algo de comer, y que como seguía. Le respondí que estaba mejor, y que me gustaba estar ahí lejos de la pelea. Luego vio mi cadena de oro y me preguntó por ella, Si mal no me acuerdo a esta cadena estaba atada el prendedor de oro con forma de alas que dan en la academia cuando te gradúas como poni líder, pensé que era una indirecta para que se la entregase así que me la quité y se la pasé. No la recibió, dijo que los convenios de Ginebra le impedían recibir cualquier cosa, luego me sonrió y se fue. Nunca más lo volví a ver, ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntarle su nombre. Espero que esté bien donde quiera que se encuentre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Informe parcial de situación Operación Cocechador: 10 de diciembre de 1984:**

Para el camarada coronel Borodine.  
Para las 10:00 horas los objetivos del día se han completado, pero se han empezado a registrar ataques guerrilleros, ninguno ha ocasionado ninguna pérdida ni en vidas ni en equipo. Referente a la lluvia que nos azota la población local nos ha informado que esta es provocada por los pegasos; Curiosas criaturas estas, sumado a que varios de estos han demostrado en el terreno de combate tener capacidades supersónicas ahora también se conoce que poseen capacidades de control meteorológico. Se ignora si han desarrollado tácticas de guerra apoyadas por el clima y debido a la orden de no abrir fuego contra ningún habitante que no suponga una amenaza directa solo puedo esperar que la ventaja estratégica que ellos crean poder crear al prolongar la lluvia no nos afecte.

Las tropas tienen moral alta, se les ha permitido confraternizar con los residentes hasta cierto punto. Varios soldados han reportado la pérdida de sus suministros pero dudo que sea real, creo que están regalando parte de sus raciones a los críos que los rondan. El campamento de refugiados y prisioneros lleva operativo desde las 9 de la mañana, se está manteniendo en parte con las provisiones incautadas del edificio pirata objetivo, pero en mayor parte con nuestras propias reservas logísticas. Deberemos contar con recursos locales si queremos mantener la operatividad de la base improvisada, sin embargo varios residentes locales han ofrecido donaciones en comida, medicamentos, productos de aseo y sábanas.

Hasta hace 15 minutos que se pasó la última revista se atienden tropas enemigas. los que peor están, aunque no son muchos, sufren de miembros mutilados, La lista completa de heridos se adjuntará al informe final. Cabe destacar que se han presentado muchos abusos por parte de efectivos enemigos a su propia población, la mayoría son casos de robo y saqueo pero también hay violencia sexual. Hay una pareja voluntaria local, una enfermera llamada Redheart y un doctor llamado Dr Horse que han prestado ayuda valiosa con los heridos más graves. Sus conocimientos de anatomía de los lugareños ayudan a nuestros médicos de combate con las intervenciones quirúrgicas. Ellos los guían y nosotros cortamos.

Al medio día tuve contacto con autoridades civiles de la ciudad. Con su alcalde, llamado Major Baltimare (Curioso nombre). Él llegó pidiendo hablar con quien estuviese al mando para, formalmente, declarar la ciudad como ciudad abierta. Sus motivos eran claros, quería evitar que se destruyeran las infraestructuras de la misma. Me explicó un poco de como funciona la política aquí: El reino de Equestria es una mancomunidad de naciones regida por un principado, es decir, la cabeza del estado la ocupan príncipes o princesas; Equestria, que es la mayor nación, está regida por dos princesas, Celestia y Luna. El Imperio de Cristal, regido por la princesa Cadence y su esposo. Y el relativamente nuevo Friendship Kindom, que es un estado dentro de Equestria pronto a la independencia administrativa regido por la princesa Twilight Sparkle. Nos ha dicho que la ciudad en sí no tiene importancia para el reino, y que aunque antes fuese un puerto importante ahora esa tarea la cumplía la ciudad de Manehatten porque Baltimare por su proximidad a la guarida dragón, una isla volcánica al este de la ciudad, y por estar en el mar del sur, un sitio lleno de piratas se consideraba peligrosa a tal punto que había sido abandonada por las princesas, los comerciantes marítimos y ahora solo subsistía por los impuestos generados por sus plantaciones de trigo y por ser paso obligado desde Griffonstone, una ciudad de grifos hacia el reino de Equestria. Para citarlo dijo que la ciudad no podía pagar por arreglar carreteras, mucho menos para volver a construir edificios.  
Se adjuntó la grabación de la reunión para el análisis.  
Firmado Mayor Dmitry Sokolov.

 **Agenda para la respuesta inmediata a imprevistos del 10 de Diciembre de 1984 y notas personales del alcalde de Baltimare Major Baltimare.**

 **Nota.** Estaba en mi casa a punto de salir al ayuntamiento cuando escuché las bombas, no sabía que ocurría y pronto noté como la guarnición empezaba a prepararse para atacar. Podía ver los combates aéreos y como caían los wonderbolts, aunque del rival solo veía las rayas que se dibujaban desde tierra y atacaban a cualquier pegaso en el aire. Pronto mis funcionarios me entregaron la documentación de las pérdidas en infraestructura de la ciudad. Se habían perdido las defensas costeras. No es que me hubiera importado, estaban inoperativas salvo por la cadena que impedía entrar o salir a los barcos. Las torres y la puerta, como los locales conocían a la cadena costera, eran responsabilidad de la guardia real y no de la ciudad. Lo bueno es que como habían sido destruidas, desde Canterlot deberán repararlas. Será una buena inyección de dinero a la ciudad, tal vez pueda "malversar" un poco de los recursos y pavimentar uno que otro barrio de la cuidad.

 **Informe de las 11:  
** Reportes de los daños de la mañana: Las fuerzas extranjeras se limitaron a la destrucción de construcciones militares. No hay registros de saqueos por parte del ejército atacante o no son de conocimiento por parte de nosotros. Las tropas enemigas avanzaron hasta la plaza virtualmente sin ninguna resistencia aunque la guardia real y los wonderbolts han ofrecido combates esporádicos.  
Se han establecido (Los soviéticos) en los muelles, entraron a varias bodegas que se conocen son propiedad de los piratas del mar de Equestria, nos aventuramos a decir que los piratas les robaron algo y lo guardaron aquí. Solo podemos imaginar el valor de lo que hubiera sido robado como para que pueda justificar un ataque de esta magnitud. Es casi frustrante ver como una fuerza intrusa pudo tomar el barrio pirata con tanta facilidad cuando nuestra propia policía no podía siquiera acercase.  
Tienen un campamento donde reciben heridos suyos y nuestros, también ciudadanos que buscan refugio. Y fue levantado en dos horas, un tiempo tiempo record. A nosotros nos hubiera tomad días erigir un complejo como ese. Los buenos tratos a la población de la ciudad han evitado un levantamiento de milicias para defenderla, es más, muchos residentes han regalado comida y han prestado auxilio a las tropas extranjeras. Creemos que con este comportamiento ellos buscan impedir el levantamiento del pueblo.

 **Nota:** He tomado en consideración el reporte de las 10 y partiré a tratar de negociar un cese de hostilidades contra la ciudad y sus habitantes, trataría de negociar también por las tropas reales pero no quiero. La verdad es que Canterlot nos abandonó hace mucho tiempo. Atrás quedó la gloría de la ciudad y como fue defendida por Flash Prance de los dragones.

Recuerdo muy bien la historia, los dragones habían tenido por mucho tiempo el mismo dragon lord, y este sediento de avaricia lanzó una cruzada por tierras de Equestria. Anteriormente el reino era más grande, y controlaba la isla de marepoof, actual isla dragón y Griffonstone, la actual capital de los grifos. Los dragones quisieron tener un lugar propio y querían toda la costa este de Equestria, en cuestión de meses le arrebataron a Equestria las islas marepoof y las rebautizaron como Dragon's lair (Guarida dragón) lo que cortó la comunicación con Griffonstone y lograron su independencia. Luego sequia el turno de Baltimare, pero el general Flash Prance escogió la ciudad como fortín y aquí detuvo el avance de los dragones. Luego se firmó el tratado Prance-Firebreath que cedió las tierras dragón, además de un terreno adentro en el continente para los dragones más pequeños, reconoció la independencia de los grifos a cambio del control del mar de Equestria y la promesa de los dragones de no volver a permitir que un dragón sea Dragon lord si es lo suficientemente adulto como para empezar a ser codicioso. Hace poco supimos que Torch había cumplido con este punto del tratado y coronó a su hija como la siguiente Dragon lord. Los grifos realmente no saben como hacer crecer su economía y recientemente tuve el incómodo placer de viajar a Griffonstone para negociar un tratado de comercio excluyente y me encontré con una ciudad sucia llena de hambruna. Temo que ese sea el destino de Baltimare. A menos que pueda utilizar los eventos que suceden ahora mismo y lograr la independencia de la ciudad.

A Baltimare la traicionó Manehatten y su puerto, la envenenó su proximidad con la guarida de los dragones y la mataron los piratas, nadie quiso seguir fondeando en sus puertos. Después de esto llegó la corrupción de los piratas y sus monedas de oro. Lograron conseguir que los guardias miraran a otra parte y la policía no está lo suficientemente entrenada o armada para expulsarlos de la ciudad. Espero que pueda negociar algo con los extranjeros.

 **Reunión entre Major Baltimare y el Camarada mayor Dimitry Sokolov. Diciembre 10 de 1984.**

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Antes que empecemos quiero informarle que esta reunión está siendo grabada.

 **Major Baltimare:** Grabada? Para qué querría grabarla?

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Solo es protocolo. En qué puedo ayudarlo alcalde?

 **Major Baltimare:** Primero que todo agradezco la ayuda que le prestan a los ponis aquí. Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué lo hacen y qué los trajo hasta aquí, la ciudad carece de riquezas y dudo mucho que Canterlot vaya a pagar un rescate.

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Estamos aquí porque hace pocos días uno de nuestros barcos de transporte logístico fue asaltado por piratas, los capturamos y nos dijeron que lo robado estaba aquí. Supusimos que todo el asentamiento era un nido de piratas, por la precariedad de muchas de las construcciones si se comparaban con las ciudades hacia el norte o adentro del continente.

 **Major Baltimare:** NO SOMOS UN NIDO DE PIRATAS!

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Entonces cómo explica que desde aquí hayan zarpado los barcos y los dirigibles piratas que asaltaron nuestro barco? No me puede venir a decir que desconocía lo que hacían desde su puerto. Qué tipo de alcalde sería si permite que suceda algo así? Y qué me dice de los robos que cometen sus soldados a sus propios habitantes? Tengo varias ponis a mi cuidado que alegan haber sido violadas por los soldados que defienden la ciudad!

 **Major Baltimare:** No son mis soldados! Yo no tengo una fuerza armada a disposición, la ciudad ha quedado relegada a ser solo un asentamiento, Canterlot no nos inyecta dinero, el puerto se movió a Manehatten y con todos los recortes presupuestales estamos intrínsecamente desprotegidos.  
Es por eso que estoy aquí. Le vengo a rogar por mi ciudad, que no la destruya, no tenemos los recursos ni la mano de obra para reconstruirla. El patrimonio de la ciudad asciende a 5000 bits y estaría dispuesto a ofrecérselo a cambio de que se vayan.

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Nosotros no vinimos a robar nada, vinimos a recuperar lo que nos fue robado. Es así como funcionan las cosas aquí? Llega alguien más fuerte y te quita lo que tienes? Qué clase de política es esa? Está bien visto que si yo salgo afuera, veo a uno de sus ponis comer algo e inmediatamente quitárselo? Nadie me haría frente?  
Si yo llego a hacer eso y uno de mis soldados me ve me detendría. Solo por tomar algo de la población. Ahora, si me viera sobrepasarme como uno de los soldados enemigos me enviaría a ver al pelotón de fusilamiento. Y eso es algo que no planeo hacer.

 **Major Baltimare:** La guardia real no está bajo mi mando. Si alguna vez dispusiera de fuerzas de combate estarían compuestas únicamente de partisanos, los mismos habitantes de la ciudad para defenderla. Ni se me ha cruzado por la mente llamar al levantamiento en armas. No tenemos el suficiente entrenamiento ni las armas para hacerlo. He visto como uno de sus trituradores acabó con toda una escuadra de pegasos. Como un elefante de guerra desapareció a toda una unidad de la Guardia real con un simple estornudo. Las cosas funcionan así aquí porque es la única forma en la que pueden funcionar. Los mismos guardias reales permitieron a los piratas quedarse aquí a cambio de unos cuantos bits al día. No podemos deshacernos de ellos porque, para variar, no tenemos ni la fuerza ni las armas.

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Este Canterlot, es la capital?

 **Major Baltimare:** Sí.

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Y está muy lejos?

 **Major Baltimare:** Qué? Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

 **Mayor Sokolov:** No me malentienda. Lo pregunto por curiosidad. Por qué se abandonaría una ciudad con el potencial para un puerto tan grande?

 **Major Baltimare:** Potencial? No entiendo.

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Sí, ahí tienen una bahía y una profunda puedo asegurarle. Tenemos uno de nuestros barcos más pesados anclado ahí y no ha tenido problemas. Me atrevo a pensar que hasta el Kuznetsov podría entrar sin problemas.

 **Major Baltimare:** Quíen?

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Nuestro portaaviones, un barc veces más grande que el crucero misilístico que presta guardia.

 **Major Baltimare:** Más grande que el barco que está afuera en la bahía!? Ni el **ARE** Celestia / **A** rmada del **R** eino de **E** questria/ llega a la mitad del tamaño del leviatán que está allá!

 **Mayor Sokolov:** O sea que no hay una fuerza naval que se compare. Interesante.

 **Major Baltimare:** Eh, no quería decir eso. La ciudad apenas contaba con defensas portuarias. Antes teníamos más y el general Flash las usó para repeler a los dragones. Se perdieron muchas en el intento por frenar a los dragones. No quedaron las suficientes como para garantizar la seguridad de los navegantes que salían desde aquí y se escogió a Manehatten como nuevo puerto.

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Y ahora la ciudad cómo se sostiene? De algún lado deben salir esos 5000 bits que antes me ofreció.

 **Major Baltimare:** Impuestos a las cocechas, mayormente de trigo.

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Entonces esto es una ciudad de granjeros. Me equivoco?

 **Major Baltimare:** Para nada, y es por eso que vengo a pedirle que por lo menos evite arrasar construcciones.

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Cuáles quiere que evite? No puedo evitar atacar todas. Hay varios objetivos que en teoría servirían para retrasar nuestro avance si quisiéramos avanzar.

 **Major Baltimare:** La estación de trenes, las vías ferroviarias, los edificios públicos que rodean la plaza, hospitales, iglesias, el puerto, las murallas y las casas residenciales.

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Puedo garantizar que no se tocarán los hospitales, algunos edificios de la plaza, las iglesias y las casas de los pobladores. Iría en contra de la convención de ginebra. Pero las murallas, las vías férreas o la estación se atacarán si se presume que desde allí o con estas mismas suponen problemas para mis tropas. Le puedo asegurar que si usted habla con sus pobladores y les dice que no atacaremos si no nos atacan ellos tampoco saldrán perjudicados.

 **Major Baltimare:** Puedo hacer eso.

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Además podría pedirle un poco de colaboración con el campamento de refugiados. Hace poco lo visité y la mayoría que están ahí solo fueron por comida. Qué pasó?

 **Major Baltimare:** La verdad es que ustedes se establecieron en un lugar necesitado. Los habitantes del barrio pirata como lo conocemos nosotros apenas si tienen para comer y como ustedes ofrecieron ayuda ellos la aceptaron. Podría usar a la policía para desalojarlos si quiere.

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Por dios. Solo iba a pedir más comida. No se preocupe, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo.

 **Major Baltimare:** Me gustaría poder ofrecer servicios sociales como los que ofrece Ponyville o Canterlot. Pero no hay forma de hacerlo. No somos tan ricos como ellos.

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Ellos? Ustedes no son el mismo reino? Debería ser obligación del estado garantizar la comida a sus habitantes.

 **Major Baltimare:** En Canterlot lo hacen, pero como es una ciudad rica está habitada en gran medida por unicornios. la verdad hay pocos o ningún necesitado. Ponyville es una ciudad agrícola, tiene a Sweet Apple Acress que suple cerca de la tercera parte de la producción de manzanas, avena, paja y mermelada del reino. La princesa responsable de la ciudad y la dueña de la granja acordaron reducción de impuestos a cambio de donaciones para los más necesitados.

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Aquí no se pudo hacer lo mismo con el trigo?

 **Major Baltimare:** La verdad no, el impuesto a la tierra ya es muy bajo para evitar que se vayan, ahora si quisiéramos hacerlo perderíamos la mayor fuente de ingresos de la ciudad.

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Entonces está decidido, sus habitantes no nos atacan y nosotros tendremos blancos selectivos.

 **Major Baltimare:** Mayor, le puedo preguntar algo?

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Digame.

 **Major Baltimare:** Nos podría ayudar a lograr nuestra independencia? Quedaríamos en deuda y gustosos la pagaríamos. En vez de seguir enviando los 10.000 bits mensuales como tributo a Canterlot se los podríamos entregar a ustedes. Si están dispuestos a recibir 8.000 mensuales podríamos utilizar los 2.000 restantes para reparar la ciudad.

 **Mayor Sokolov:** No creo, no depende de mí y no vinimos a respaldar ninguna independencia y tampoco creemos que la ciudad necesite protección. Aunque podríamos protegerla si la declara abierta.

 **Major Baltimare:** Declararla abierta? Qué es eso?

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Declarar abierta una ciudad significa que cualquier ejército puede entrar en ella y ocuparla, teniendo en cuenta que debe proteger sus edificios, su población y sus recursos estratégicos. Ahora mismo pienso que Baltimare tiene los tres. Pobladores, edificios históricos y civiles y un recurso estratégico, el trigo.

 **Major Baltimare:** Y después qué?

 **Mayor Sokolov:** El camarada del politburoo decidiría quien controlaría la ciudad. Nosotros generalmente escogemos a uno de sus pobladores con el que no podamos entender. Lo más probable es que usted sea elegido.

 **Major Baltimare:** A ver si entiendo. Si declaro la ciudad abierta ustedes la defenderían de cualquier atacante?

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Sí.

 **Major Baltimare:** O sea, puedo declarar la ciudad abierta y declarar independencia y ustedes deberán defendernos?

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Ehh, no. Lo último que podría hacer como alcalde sería declarar la ciudad abierta. Luego si vuelve a dirigir la ciudad ocupada no podrá declararla independiente. Porque dependería del ejército que la está ocupando.

 **Major Baltimare:** Cómo puedo hacer que nos apoyen en nuestra independencia?

 **Mayor Sokolov:** La verdad es que no pueden. La única forma en la que nosotros apoyemos algo asó es que veamos que la ciudad peligra por acciones de sus propios dirigentes.

 **Major Baltimare:** Creo que abriré la ciudad, al menos podré evitar que sigan destruyéndola.

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Aquí estaré atento a que decide. Sin embargo no olvide que seguiremos atacando a quienes nos ataquen. Sean pobladores o fuerzas del reino.

 **Major Baltimare:** Se formarán grupos de partisanos si sus hombres tratan mal a los ciudadanos. Tenga presente eso.

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Es una amenaza?

 **Major Baltimare:** Para nada, es un recordatorio. Muchas gracias por la reunión, me ha dado mucho en que pensar. Tenga un buen día Mayor.

 **Mayor Sokolov:** Igualmente.

 **Orden filtrada del departamento de defensa de Equestria a Campo.**

Se permite y se consiente el uso de tornado en Baltimare buscando expulsar las fuerzas enemigas de la ciudad, es de conocimiento para el departamento que habrán victimas en la ciudad y su sacrificio es necesario.  
Se exhorta a los pegasos de la fábrica del clima en Cloudsdale de cooperar con el esfuerzo en Baltimare.  
Firmado Fancy Pants.

 **Puerta occidental de Baltimare: 1:00 PM 10 de diciembre de 1984.**

 **Spitfire recuerda:** Era más del medio día cuando llegaron las ordenes de usar un tornado contra la ciudad, espías cerca al campamento enemigo habían visto al alcalde de la ciudad entrar y salir de allí. Se presumía que había cedido la ciudad y se desconocía por qué. Con la ciudad se perdería su complejo industrial, no era grande ni significativo para Equestria pero podría ser un recurso que el enemigo utilizase contra nosotros así que el tornado era la opción más lógica de usar aunque no era la más popular. Envié a Rainbow y a Soarin a la academia con la excusa de ir por más reclutas para el esfuerzo de guerra, la verdad es que no los quería ahí porque se opondrían al podíamos saber como los soviéticos responderían, si lo hubiera sabido tampoco lo hubiera usado.

Con Rainbow y Soarin fuera del frente di la orden de empezar a crear el tornado, todos los pegasos que tenía a disposición, junto con algunos de la fábrica del clima de Cloudsdale empezaron a formar el remolino. Se trazó una trayectoria que pudiera hacer el mayor daño posible, se había planeado que el tornado atacara el campamento humano y el barco de la bahía. Cuando estuvo listo lo empujaron a la ciudad, entre más avanzaba mayor fuerza cobraba, Se envió según se había planeado, en la ruta escogida habían muchos humanos, aunque habían más ponis. Incluso pegasos míos, esa fue la decisión más difícil de mi carrera.

Vi como varios pegasos de la ciudad intentaron sin éxito cambiar el rumbo del tornado con la esperanza que no acabara con sus hogares, se pusieron en frente y aletearon en contra del tornado hasta que este los chupó y los arrojó lejos. Algunos habrán sobrevivido pero no todos, el golpe al ser arrojado por un tornado es fuerte. Recuerdo que en el camino del tornado había un elefante de guerra, el tornado apenas lo movió algunos metros pero no tuvo la fuerza ni el tiempo para dañarlo seriamente, así de pesados deben ser. En lo que el tornado avanzaba por la ciudad se llevaba a su paso casas, ahí fue cuando comprendí el poder destructivo de un tornado, en ese momento rogué porque las casas estuvieran deshabitadas aunque sé que no era así. Cuando llegó al campamento que estaba siendo evacuado lo primero que se vio fue como las lonas que formaban las casuchas del campamento salían a volar, luego de lo que antes fue una tienda de campaña se veía salir corriendo humanos y ponis rezagados. Se podía ver como los humanos cargaban a quienes no podían moverse por su cuenta, no importaba si fuesen los de su tipo o ponis. Cuando dejó la ciudad se podía ver por donde había pasado, no quedó ninguna construcción en pie, al dirigirse por la bahía vi como aquel gigantesco barco se quitó de su camino sin recibir daño.

Al poco tiempo escuché un rugido, nunca lo había oído pero supe que era, habíamos enojado a la bestia y su respuesta fue destrozar el lugar de donde se había enviado el tornado… Vi como lo que estábamos siguiendo hace una semana se acercaba a nosotros, aquellas máquinas fácilmente igualaban la velocidad tope de nuestros mejores atletas pero mucho más alto, volaban más alto de lo que el aire nos permitía; después de cierta altura ya no puedes respirar ya sea por el frío o porque no hay aire que inhalar, lo llamamos la barrera de la asfixia. Ellos sobrepasaban ese punto. Si creí que el tornado era lo más destructivo que existía me equivoqué. Ellos tenían algo mucho peor, donde antes hubieron árboles, un puesto de control de clima y varios ponis cedidos de la fábrica del clima ahora había una llanura, solo tierra y polvo, no quedó nada. Después de ese ataque pudimos ver como se acercaba una columna de trituradores, pudimos contarlos antes que empezaran a limpiar el cielo, eran 12. Atacaban desde más lejos y con más puntería. Para evitarlos nos tocó volar muy bajo, recogíamos nuestras patas para no arrastrarlas mientras huíamos. Ahí fue cuando supimos que habíamos perdido la ciudad, e intenté volver a la academia pero cuando llegué la encontré en llamas, Rainbow me dijo que habían atacado la base y que quedaron muchos reclutas heridos y habían sido llevados a Ponyville para ser tratados y que allí había encontrado varios panfletos donde explicaban a la población en general que los Soviéticos ahora defendían la independencia de la ciudad de Baltimare y marcaban una zona donde después de ahí ningún poni podía acercarse sin ser invitado. Son 8 kilómetros pasada la muralla de Baltimare.

 **Documento desclasificado.  
Retaliación por ataque con arma meteorológica a campamento de refugiados y heridos de guerra.  
Preámbulo.  
11:00 Hrs: **A media mañana se sabía que el enemigo contaba con capacidades meteorológicas pero se desestimaba el alcance de las mismas. Se pensaba que se estaban usando para mellar las capacidades logísticas de las tropas. Se permitió que se hubiera creado lluvia, no suponía gran amenaza para los equipos militares, estos estaban pensados para soportar peores climas.

 **12:40 Hrs:** Aviones de inteligencia observan como dos pegasos dejan la base de operaciones enemiga, se siguen.

 **13:00 Hrs:** Se puede ver actividad enemiga a 700 metros de la muralla oeste de la ciudad, varios ponis de la ciudad reconocieron los nuevos uniformes como los que portan los ingenieros del clima y nos informan que creen que están allí para empeorar el clima, se les preguntó por las capacidades reales y nos dicen que pueden crear frentes de tormenta y en el peor de los casos hacer nevar, pero para lograr lo último deben disponer de la fábrica del clima, una construcción flotante.

 **13:30 Hrs:** El enemigo ha enviado un tornado hacia nosotros, varios pegasos de la ciudad intentan sin éxito rechazar el tornado, nos informan que podrían hacerlo si tuviesen más pegasos a disposición pero hay poco tiempo para organizarlos y varios salen a una muerte segura.

 **13:40 Hrs:** El sendero de destrucción que deja el paso del tornado evidencia hacia donde ha sido lanzado, se cree que los objetivos del ataque son el campamento de refugiados y el buque clase sovremenny que vigila la bahía. Se han enviado ordenes de evacuar el campamento y el sovremenny maniobra para evitar el tornado.

 **13:55 Hrs:** El tornado toca el campamento produciendo víctimas fatales, quienes se quedaron para evacuar los heridos han sido víctimas del tornado, se calculan que hay en el momento 70 desaparecidos entre solo soldados.

 **14:17 Hrs:** El sovremenny ha eludido al tornado, se preparan represalias.

 **14:30 Hrs:** Desde el sovremenny se envían las órdenes de avanzar a todas las unidades en campo hasta las murallas exteriores de la ciudad. Del despegue de bombarderos desde el Kuznetsov para atacar el punto donde se generó el tornado.

 **14:37 Hrs:** Los aviones de reconocimiento que siguieron a los pegasos reportan que estos llegaron a una construcción flotante y que han pasado por varios centros poblados. Se presume que esta es la construcción con capacidades meteorológicas que los pegasos de la ciudad temían. Se marcan las coordenadas para un ataque preventivo.

 **14:40 Hrs:** Se cita al alcalde Major Baltimare de carácter urgente para negociar nuestro apoyo a su independencia. Se redacta carta de independencia y se transmite al Kuznetsov. Desde el portaaviones se envían aviones cargados con copias de la carta de independencia con la misión de dejarla caer en los centros poblados que conocemos.

 **14:45 Hrs:** El bombardeo con bombas antipersonal por parte de los Su 27k en posiciones cerca a la muralla occidental de la ciudad se ha completado, los pilotos reportan varios blancos alcanzados.

 **15:30 Hrs:** Los aviones de combate MiG 29k alcanzan el blanco flotante, y lo atacan con bombas antibunker y de fragmentación, reportan que esta estructura disponía de barracones y una pista de aterrizaje. Quedan inoperativas después de la ofensiva.

 **15:55 Hrs:** Se dejan caer las cartas de independencia en un pueblo cercano a la estructura atacada y a los demás centros urbanos que se conocen.

 **16:00 Hrs:** Desde los barcos de transporte logísticos se envía al grupo de ingenieros militares con tiende puentes y maquinaria pesada para ayudar en la labor de reconstrucción y rescate de damnificados.

 **Registro y acta de la reunión de emergencia entre el comandante de fuerzas en tierra Coronel Bodoline y el alcalde Major Baltimare del 10 de diciembre de 1984**

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Imagino que sabe por qué está aquí.

 **Major Baltimare:** No tenía idea que podrían lanzar un tornado, no puede culparme, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera venido a esta reunión.

 **Coronel Bodoline:** por la tarde usted habló con el Mayor Sokolov pidiéndonos ayuda para su independencia.

 **Major Baltimare:** Así es, pero no sabía del tornado.

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Tranquilo, no lo culpo por eso.

 **Major Baltimare:** Entonces por qué estoy aquí?

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Está aquí porque queremos negociar ciertos derechos sobre la tierra que usted quiere independizar.

 **Major Baltimare:** Ah, sí? Cuáles derechos?

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Primero deberá cambiar la política con la que controla todo, ahora será el estado quien controle y reparta los recursos. Se garantizará el acceso básico a la comida pero el excedente será nuestro y podrémos disponer de el como mejor nos parezca.

 **Major Baltimare:** Pero no se puede, los granjeros no accederán a entregar el control de sus tierras! Eso los empobrecerá.

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Con el sistema económico que nosotros empleamos no habrán ni pobres ni ricos, todos tendrán los mismos beneficios.

 **Major Baltimare:** Cómo así? No habrá moneda?

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Sí habrá moneda, lo que pasará es que se pagará menos pero quienes reciban salario no tendrán que gastarlo ni en vivienda, ni en comida básica ni en educación. Todo eso lo ofreceremos gratis.

 **Major Baltimare:** Gratis? Quién va a enseñar gratis? No es que muchos de aquí paguen por educación, es muy caro. Como le informé al Mayor Sokolov todos esos lujos son propios de las ciudades ricas, pero aquí no hay dinero para eso.

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Es por eso que el excedente será controlado por nosotros.

 **Major Baltimare:** Además tengo una duda, si todo eso es subsidiado por ustedes entonces para qué pagar a los que trabajan?

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Porque a todos les gusta gastar dinero, pueden comprar más comida si gustan, o comprar muebles, o salir de paseo. Pero no tendrán que preocuparse ni por comida ni calefacción, ni electricidad ni cosas que deberían ser gratis.

 **Major Baltimare:** Electricidad?

 **Coronel Bodoline:** No sabe qué es?

 **Major Baltimare:** Sí sé que es, pero no conozco de ningún hogar que la tenga. Está reservada a las princesas y a los más ricos de Equestria.

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Pues podemos hacer que todos aquí la tengan.

 **Major Baltimare:** Y de dónde va a salir? Es muy caro producirla.

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Ahí viene el otro punto de la agenda. Además de la ciudad reclamaremos una mina que no está muy lejos, vuelos de reconocimiento afirmaron haber visto una mina de lo que creemos que es carbón y otros minerales.

 **Major Baltimare:** Mina? Lo único parecido que esté cerca es la granja de rocas de la familia Pie. Una de sus hijas es amiga cercana a una de las princesas, creo que no nos dejarán conservarla.

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Tenemos métodos de persuasión bastante eficaces.

 **Major Baltimare:** Además sin las ventas de trigo a Manehatten quién querrá comprarlas?

 **Coronel Bodoline:** No dijo que había una ciudad llamada Griffonstone?

 **Major Baltimare:** El viaje es peligroso y esos grifos tacaños no pagarían lo que vale el trigo. No cuando se los vende más barato Manehatten o Fillydelphia

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Pagarían si bloqueamos a Equestria. Un bloqueo marítimo es una gran estrategia cuando quieres que alguien deje de comprarle algo a otros. Y estaría justificado. Es más, nuestra economía iba bien hasta que la OTAN nos bloqueó.

 **Major Baltimare:** O sea, quieres bloquear a Griffonstone para que nos compren? No creo que lo hagan, no lo harían por simple orgullo.

 **Coronel Bodoline:** La idea no es bloquearlos a ellos sino a Equestria.

 **Major Baltimare:** Bloquear a Equestria? Pero si tienen la marina más grande del mundo!

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Pues no la he visto, el Sovremenny ha estado anclado todo el día en el puerto y sin contar con los ataques aéreos de la mañana no ha disparado una sola carga contra ningún enemigo.

 **Major Baltimare:** No sé, algo no me gusta aquí. Siento que estoy traicionando al reino.

 **Coronel Bodoline:** No es traición, es emancipación. Traición es haber abandonado la ciudad a que muriera de hambre y haberle tirado un tornado.

 **Major Baltimare:** No sé que pensar.

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Le ofrecemos que la ciudad tenga electricidad, que sus habitantes tengan trabajos, que no haya hambre y que sus habitantes puedan educarse.

 **Major Baltimare:** Trabajos?

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Mantener una flota militar requiere trabajo, crear electricidad requiere trabajo, reconstruir la ciudad e importar a otra nación también requiere trabajo.

 **Major Baltimare:** Si accedo a declarar independencia solo tengo que ceder los excedentes de trigo?

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Los excedentes de todo, si se hace un ladrillo más es nuestro. La "granja de rocas" es nuestra y los beneficios comerciales serán nuestros. Y nosotros pagamos por todo. Sueldos a los trabajadores, sueldos a los maestros, a los marinos. Cada individuo solo tendrá que preocuparse en trabajar y en que gastar su sueldo.

 **Major Baltimare:** Y qué debo hacer?

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Firme aquí.

 **Major Baltimare:** Qué es esto?

 **Coronel Bodoline:** El acta de independencia.

 **Major Baltimare:** A ver.

 **ACTA DE INDEPENDENCIA DE BALTIMARE. FIRMADA EL 10 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1984. RATIFICADA EL 25 DE ENERO DE 1985 con anotaciones _[serán representadas así]_**

Por medio de la presente se hace saber la independencia de la ciudad portuaria de Baltimare, así como los terrenos de exclusión comercial que la rodean y que abarcan 8 kilómetros desde sus murallas _[Bodoline: Se escogieron 8 kilómetros porque esto alcancaría a tomar la "granja de rocas" una mina abierta que se sabía que tenía carbón, resultó teniendo metales preciosos y uranio]_. La ciudad se hará cargo de sí misma y de la alimentación y servicios para sus habitantes _[Major Baltimare: Este era el punto que más me hizo dudar, comida, electricidad y educación gratuita para todos era algo que ni Canterlot se podía permitir. Habría quedado contento si solo se le ofrecía a unos pocos abitantes]_. Las zonas agrícolas, de producción de recursos y los generadores de riqueza serán cedidos a los Soviéticos para su administración en pro de la ciudad. Referente al mar se tomarán 1600 kilómetros cuadrados de exclusividad[Bodoline: 1600Km² habían sido los necesarios para cortar la comunicación continental hasta Griffonstone], lo que implica que ningún barco que no se dirija a Baltimare, tenga la bandera de la ciudad o la bandera soviética podrá navegar sin represalias.

El Alcalde Major Baltimare en representación de la ciudad junto con el Coronel Bodoline en representación de las fuerzas terrestres del grupo naval Kuznetsov acuerdan este tratado de amistad y apoyo mutuo. La ciudad ahora será el nuevo puerto para el portaaviones Kuznetsov y todos los demás buques que comprenden el grupo naval. La ciudad ahora cuenta con la ayuda militar, tecnológica y económica de las tropas militares en representación del pueblo soviético. Podrá la ciudad disponer de los recursos militares siempre que estos no estén pensados para atacar población civil.  
Promúlguese y cúmplase.

Firmado por Major Baltimare  
Firmado por Coronel Bodoline  
Firmado por asesor comercial de Major Baltimare

 **Major Baltimare:** Y ahora cómo la hacemos pública?

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Nosotros nos encargaremos de repartirla a todas las ciudades que conocemos.

 **Major Baltimare:** La granja de rocas y el espacio marítimo será lo más costoso para Equestria.

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Eventualmente aprenderán a vivir sin eso.

 **Major Baltimare:** Y si quieren comerciar con nosotros?

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Salvo por derechos en rutas comerciales no tendrían nada que pedir.

 **Major Baltimare:** Y se los dará?

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Por ahora no. Me voy a repartir esta carta.

 **Major Baltimare:** Voy a hablar con los granjeros, espero que todo vaya bien.

 **Coronel Bodoline:** Hasta luego.

 **Major Baltimare:** Buen día.


	5. Chapter 5

**El lunes negro. Dramatización del ataque a la academia wonderbolt.**

Es el día cuando Lightning Dust regresaba después del veto que recibió en la academia. Caminaba por la pista con cierta nostalgia imaginando como pudo haber sido de diferente su futuro si hubiera actuado con prudencia y consideración por los demás como su compañera de ala. A primera vista Rainbow le pareció otra pegaso igual de competitiva que ella lo que había precipitado su forma de actuar, simplemente quería brillar y consideró que opacando a los demás, obligarlos a errar en el vuelo o hacerlos tropezar le aseguraría un lugar en los wonderbolts. No fue así y tuvo que pagar una especie de exilio que le impedía siquiera ver los espectáculos aéreos.  
Ya pasó el tiempo de estar al margen, ahora podría volver a empezar desde cero con la experiencia y sería una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría, no de nuevo.

La mañana pasó con relativa normalidad, no estaba Spitfire , quien generalmente era la pegaso que recibía a los reclutas y les hacía las pruebas. En su lugar estaba un par de pegasos, un macho que luego supo que se llamaba Sky Stinger y su compañera Vapor Trail. De Stinger pudo notar que era más bien un pegaso normal que no resaltaba de los demás wonderbolts. Pero Vapor le pareció una poni de esas que no hacía las cosas por fama, renombre o respeto sino que estaba allí como apoyo. Ser apoyo según Vapor significaba renunciar a la gloría que la mayoría de pegasos buscaba para ayudar a la unidad, siempre estarás a la sombra de tu líder de vuelo y este es quien recibirá todo el crédito, hay que acostumbrarse a eso y por esto Vapor era quien entrenaba a los ponis ala y no a los líderes. Es común que quienes se quieran unir lo hagan para mostrar a los demás que son la elite de los pegasos y no tan común que alguien se una solo para ayudar a otro pegaso.  
En la mañana se hicieron las presentaciones, habían varios prospectos buenos en los reclutas, ponis jóvenes y fornidos y para variar la mayoría eran hembras.

La prueba que más le gustaba a Lightning era el dizzitron, una máquina diseñada para marear a los pegasos y arrojarlos para ver como podían recuperarse de una barrena. Para Lightning era sencillo, siempre practicaba la maniobra así que ya la hacía por memoria muscular. Simplemente se dejaba llevar. Cuando llegó su momento de subir al dizzitron pudo ver una estela que pudo reconocer sin problema, era Rainbow Dash. Los pegasos cuando vuelan rápido tienden a dejar una estela generalmente del color de su melena, Lightning dejaba una amarilla y conociendo que pocos pegasos tenían una melena arco iris ya sabía de quien era.

Aquí viene ella, decía Lightning, sabía que en algún momento tenía que toparme con ella pero no esperaba que fuera el primer día… Que mala suerte la mía. Se dirigió directo a nosotros, pensé que iba a recibirnos. No se me haría raro, Con Soarin, Spitfire, Cloudchaser y Thunderlane fuera ella era la que más rango tenía en el campamento y debía recibir reclutas. La tradición dictaba que quien tuviera el mayor rango al momento que la academia recibía nuevos reclutas debía saludarlos y darles una charla motivacional o alguna cosa. Creí que Rainbow iba a usar eso como excusa para alardear de su título ante mí. Me equivoqué.  
Apenas llegó se dirigió directamente a Vapor y a Sky, les ordenó reunir a todos los miembros activos que estuvieran en la academia, ponerse uniformes de combate y salir con ella. Vapor se alarmó, y con razón, es muy raro que se llame leva en la academia. Ni siquiera se había llamado leva cuando el rey Tormenta atacó el festival de la amistad en Canterlot. Al principio Vapor no creyó en la severidad de la orden pero al poco tiempo llegó Soarin confirmando que Spitfire había ordenado llevar a todos los reclutas de la academia al frente.  
Equestria tenía otro frente tan pronto? Lightning se preguntó, que podía haber hecho que Spitfire llamara a todo el mundo? Solo una guerra abierta justificaría esta acción. Y teniendo en cuenta el lugar de donde venía Rainbow solo podría ser guerra contra los grifos. Pero los grifos no se pueden permitir una guerra, no tienen ni industria ni los números para sustentar una lucha contra Equestria.

Si bien no se nos tomó en cuenta porque aún no éramos parte de la academia no se nos pidió dejarla, y pudimos ver como se formaban los pegasos. Soarin les explicó a que se enfrentarían.  
-El enemigo tiene máquinas hechas para la guerra, objetos que nunca habíamos visto y de los que sabemos poco. -dijo- Parece que cada uno cumple una función específica en el campo de batalla. Para los pegasos el más peligroso es algo que le llamamos triturador. Es un carruaje verde con cuatro tubos saliendo de la parte superior, si se vuela cerca de él este destroza ponis. No sabemos que tipo de magia o alquimia usa pero es efectivo. Lanza pedazos de metal a gran velocidad y cuando estrellan contra algo explotan causando heridas de consideración. Soarin advirtió también que para evitarlos se debía volar bajo. Los pegasos no están acostumbrados a volar bajo, por estadística son los seres con mayor ego, y volar bajo significa sumisión. Él lo entendía y explicó que debían hacerlo y demostró como se debía realizar un vuelo rasante, fue algo avanzado para los futuros reclutas que veían, inclusive era difícil para varios Wonderbolts.

En lo que se entrenaban a los cadetes se pudo escuchar un rugido, luego se pudieron ver estelas pero eran estelas raras. Eran blancas y estaban muy altas, también demoraban mucho en desaparecer y cuando seguimos con la mirada a las estelas blancas pudimos ver que eran producidas por objetos de color gris en forma de punta de flecha. Primero hicieron un vuelo de reconocimiento y luego se alejaron. Después vinieron otros objetos y lanzaron algo como barriles, cuando tocaron el suelo todo fue caos. Se podían ver los agujeros creados en la pista, era una pista dura hecha con asfalto como el que hay en la mayoría de ciudades pero este era mucho más grueso porque debía resistir el peso de pegasos aterrizando en el día a día. Un barril de estos pudo abrirle huecos profundos sin ninguna dificultad.

Todo el mundo entró en pánico, y empezaron a correr de lado a lado. Sky fue el primero que atacó a los objetos, pero no tuvo éxito, apenas él despegó los objetos huyeron. La siguiente en efectuar una maniobra fue Rainbow, aceleró como nunca había visto hasta formar una explosión sónica seguida de un arco iris. Se dirigía hacia una cosa de estas que estaban destruyendo la academia, casí la alcanza pero apenas la cosa se dio cuenta de la presencia de Dash esta dejó caer luces con humo y aceleró aún más rápido que la pegaso arcoíris. Otros reclutas siguieron el ejemplo y empezaron a embestir contra los objetos hasta que llegaron otros ligeramente distintos de color azul que empezaron a escupir rayos amarillos contra los que se interponían en su camino. Ahí pude darme cuenta de la seriedad de la situación y quienes quieran que fueran estos individuos no eran grifos.

Vimos como casi toda construcción de la academia yacía en el suelo derribada por estos aparatos extraños que como llegaron se fueron. Después de esto todos se reorganizaron y empezaron a buscar heridos dentro de los barracones, y sí habían. Rainbow decidió llevar a los heridos al pueblo de Ponyville. Me ofrecí de voluntaria con la esperanza de que si hacía algo útil olvidarían mi pasado. El primer lugar al que fuimos fue a la cafetería, corrimos hacia allá porque la señorita Cheerilee nos lo pidió. Nos dijo que habían potrillos de la escuela en un viaje de campo vocacional y como habían varios pegasos se había decidido visitar la academia. Cuando llegamos a lo que alguna vez fue una cafetería ahora una pila de escombros y cuerpos muchos rompieron en llanto.

Encontré a una potrilla pegaso blanca a la que le faltaban las patas traseras, estaba en shock y con su mirada perdida escaneaba el lugar tratando de entender que pasó para después volverse hacia sus miembros perdidos. Repetía esa acción una y otra vez hasta que simplemente murió por las heridas. Había un potro terrestre del cual solo se podía ver su cabeza, el resto del cuerpo estaba aprisionado entre una viga de concreto y otros ponis muertos debajo de él. Este niño me tocó el corazón, estaba allí inmóvil sabiendo que estaba siendo aplastado entre los cuerpos de sus compañeritos y la estructura colapsada. Cada vez que respiraba los escombros trituraban sus huesos. Cuando llegó un rescatista de la academia se intentó retirar los escombros pero fue inútil, se requería una grúa de poleas y no había ninguna disponible. Lo único que se podía hacer era esperar a que muriera. Nadie de los presentes quiso abandonarlo ahí así que esperamos en silencio, aquel sonido, una respiración lenta y ahogada siempre vivirá en mis pesadillas, la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada por ese potrillo. Cuando prestaba guardia al potrillo atrapado fue cuando los vi por primera vez. Aparecieron en una máquina extraña de color verde con patrones similares a los de un tigre y con forma de autogiro. Los pocos wonderbolts que quedaban huyeron al verlo acercarse. Este aparato levitó haciendo que el viento debajo de él le permitiera seguir flotando. Luego bajaron varias criaturas de esta nave y entre ellos una que me llamó la atención. supe desde el primer momento que se trataba de una hembra enemiga. Ella vio al potrillo atrapado y se dispuso a sacarlo de allí, pensé que no lo lograría pero utilizó una herramienta que nunca había visto. Era un cojín que se inflaba solo y tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantar los escombros sin problema, puso uno a cada lado del potrillo y los accionó para liberarlo. Esta herramienta hizo en 1 minuto lo que a un par de grúas de polea les hubiera tomado medio día.

La mayoría de las muertes en la academia no fueron causadas en sí por los ataques sino por los derrumbes. Hubo un acto que pasó desapercibido hasta el final de la guerra y fue como la desición inconsciente de Dash de sacar a la mayoría de los reclutas de la trampa mortal que suponían los barracones para instruirlos brevemente salvó incontables vidas. Tiempo después los humanos se disculparon no sin antes hacernos caer en cuenta que una instalación militar no era un lugar para niños y que ellos no podrían haber sabido que allí podría haber bajas civiles. Los humanos son curiosos, por una parte disponen de tecnología y tácticas avanzadas para la guerra y por otra parte se rehúsan a emplearlas contra quienes no pueden luchar, no las usarán ni contra niños ni campesinos ni siquiera contra machos; aquellos que ellos llaman "civiles". Solo las usan contra quienes están armados. Aquél fue un tiempo oscuro para cualquier soldado de Equestria.

 **Lunes negro: 3 horas después del ataque. Hospital de Ponyville Lightning Dust.**

Con Redheart, la enfermera residente fuera del pueblo y sin ningún médico competente disponible en el hospital la tarea de recibir a los primeros heridos de la academia wonderbolt recayó en cualquiera que tuviera la voluntad de hacer el trabajo, varios habitantes de Ponyville llegaron al hospital a intentar ayudar pero al poco tiempo se fueron horrorizados por las heridas que presentaban todos los sobrevivientes. Una pegaso amarilla fue de las primeras que llegó al sitio como voluntaria porque su hermano estaba herido allí y contrario a su actitud temerosa y sumisa nunca se fue. Para ser sinceros no ofrecía ninguna ayuda a los pacientes con heridas avanzadas y la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo ofreciendo apoyo psicológico o cuidando la herida de su hermano. El momento en que más se apreciaba su estadía allí era cuando ayudaba a aquellos que tenían cortes profundos. Los podía atender porque tenía experiencia con ese tipo de heridas, no en ponis sino en animales. Everfree forest es un lugar donde hay animales salvajes muy territoriales y si uno de sus propios animales se aventura allí y es herido ella generalmente los rescata y cuida de sus lesiones hasta que se mejoran.

Los trabajos en el hospital fueron levemente interrumpidos cuando se escucharon sonidos extraños seguidos de un par de máquinas voladoras que se mantenían suspendidas en el aire, de un estilo semejante pero radicalmente opuesto al de las que habían atacado la academia. Usaron magia para aumentar el sonido de la voz y dijeron que venían para prestar apoyo y verificar la gravedad de los heridos en el ataque anterior. No es que nos hubiéramos resistido ni nada, digo, lo hubiera hecho pero antes de siquiera pensarlo vi como los wonderbolts que no resultaron heridos se fueron del lugar. Recuerdo haber visto a Rainbow hablar con la princesa Twilight y luego haberse escabullido en la multitud. No la culpo la verdad, nada hubiera podido hacer contra los humanos. Así que pensé que venían a tomar la ciudad, saquear, violar, matar… Lo usual del vencedor. Parte de mi quería huir cuando podía, pero otra me obligó a quedarme y ver como eran los que pudieron reducir a nada la academia, que está en el mismísimo corazón del reino.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando los aerobarcos aterrizaron, abrieron sus puertas y la primera que salió de ellos fue Redheart. Luego unos cuantos ponis más y detrás de ellos los humanos en sus trajes verdes con café con diseños que se asemejaban a las hojas de un árbol. Con precisión matemática se acercaron a los heridos más graves y les inyectaban cosas, Redheart parecía tener el control sobre ellos, ella decía algo y ellos obedecían… Bueno, la mayoría obedecía, habían unos que se quedaban en las esquinas y en las puertas de las habitaciones con estos "tubos" esos eran los que más me inquietaban, parados ahí sin inmutarse por el sufrimiento que pasaba a su alrededor, solo se movían cuando hablaban entre ellos o cuando Redheart cambiaba de habitación.

Todo iba en relativa calma cuando llegaron a donde fluttershy atendía a su hermano, digo atender en forma simbólica porque la verdad ella estaba allí consolando al pobre pony antes que muriera. Tenía una herida espantosa en su casco delantero, Fluttershy había limpiado lo mejor que pudo la herida pero esta estaba emanando un hedor a carne podrida. Redheart vio la herida, tomó un marcador y rayó la piel del herido y le dijo a uno de los humanos que la amputara Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese término El humano le inyectó algo y procedió a sacar un serrucho de aspecto extraño y le cortó la pata. Cuando este humano estaba haciendo fuerza para pasar el hueso hizo una mueca producto del esfuerzo que suponía romper el hueso dejando ver sus dientes. Fluttershy y yo reconocimos los caninos, dientes especializados para comer carne. Fluttershy se aterrorizó y embistió contra él, gritaba que por favor no se comiera a su hermano, que él no había hecho nada y solo estaba ahí porque se había cortado con las tijeras cuando practicaba sus cortes de cabello. Nunca estuvo en la academia wonderbolt y por vago que hubiese sido no merecía que se lo comieran. Redheart intentó calmar a la pony que en pánico tomó un bisturí de cirugía y lo apuntó hacia el humano haciendo que este dejara de cortar. Esto llamó la atención de los guardias humanos.

 **Lunes 10 de diciembre de 1984**

 **Entrevista a la ingeniero militar Natasha Zina.**

De aquél lunes recuerdo en particular que a las poco antes de las 4 de la tarde nos informaron que íbamos a ser parte de una misión de paz, el objetivo era simple, llegar hasta un poblado a donde minutos antes habían sido evacuados supervivientes enemigos del ataque de retaliación por, lo que el coronel Bodoline llamó uso de armas de destrucción masiva contra población civil. A muchos del cuerpo de ingenieros nos intrigó como unas criaturas que basan su maquinaria bélica en la fuerza física del soldado podían crear, estabilizar y utilizar militarmente un tornado. Desde uno de los barcos logísticos abordé un helicóptero que nos llevaría al poblado 0006, los nombramos según los encontramos. Ahora sabemos que 0001 se llama Baltimare y que 0003 se llama Fillydelphia.

La primera parada la hicimos en Baltimare para recoger algunos soldados y varios ponis… No me acostumbro a esa palabra… que servirían como guías e intérpretes. Allí había una enfermera, Redheart si no recuerdo mal. De camino a 0006 pude ver que íbamos 4 helicópteros Mi 24D, les habíamos retirado los lanzacohetes y los misiles antitanque en pro de ganar velocidad. Detrás venían 2 Mi-26 que llevaba suministros médicos. Cuando llegamos acordamos que entre los primeros que debían salir de los helicópteros debía haber ponis, para mitigar el impacto de ver llegar una fuerza aerotransportada. Los soldados del VDV; son las tropas aerotransportadas si no sabías. Lucen intimidadores incluso para mí, el entrenamiento los ha hecho más grandes y todo el equipamiento que cargan los hace lucir masivos incluso entre los demás soldados. Creo que los únicos a los que no intimidan son a los Spetsnaz.

Cuando llegamos aterrizamos en una especie de hospital, estaba atestado de ponis, unos muertos y muchos más heridos, el personal del centro médico estaba abrumado por tantos heridos y hacían lo que podían. La buena noticia es que los ponis que llevábamos parecían conocer el lugar y calmaron a los residentes. Mi tarea fue la de buscar sobrevivientes en un barracón cercano. Para mi sorpresa este estaba flotando… Luego nos enteramos que eran estructuras soportadas por una armazón más liviana que el aire, contenida en nubes que a simple vista eran invisibles. Luego nos aliviamos al saber que su presencia no supondría problema para la integridad estructural de los aviones ni los helicópteros que los atravezaran. Logré rescatar varios infantes del edificio colapsado y los subimos al Mi-26. El viaje fue corto, solo era bajar al hospital. Allí los médicos de combate y el personal médico los trataron. Tuvimos suerte de haber llevado herramientas neumáticas y separadores hidráulicos. Aparte de eso también conocí a la Princesa Sparkle, regente del Friendship Kindom.

 **Diario de la princesa Twilight Sparkle.**

 **Diciembre 10)** A las 3 de la tarde escuché por primera vez las máquinas de guerra, fue curioso porque lo primero que vi fue la estela de Rainbow Dash que siempre me había cautivado, el arcoíris que desprendía siempre había sido hipnótico y ese día no había mucho que hacer así que me perdí viéndola. En la distancia vi 2 máquinas voladoras que seguían a Rainbow pero no les presté mucha atención mientras seguía con la mirada a Dahs. Ella aterrizó en la academia Wonderbolt que por esos días estaba cerca a Ponyville porque Cheerilee había organizado un día vocacional… Vaya serie de eventos desafortunados.

Media hora después vi como esas máquinas embestían contra la academia, dejaban caer canecas a su paso, unas se clavaban en la pista y otras se abrían antes de tocar el suelo, todas ellas explotaban, el caos era generalizado. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue llamar a Tempest.

Tempest era la coronel de las fuerzas del extinto rey Tormenta, normalmente la hubiera rehabilitado como a las otras pero Celestia estaba cerca a darme la independencia administrativa y una de las condiciones era tener un grupo propio de seguridad. Lo había llamado "guerreros de la amistad" pero Tempest rechazó el nombre y le puso "Pacekeepers". Ya tenían como 3 meses de creados y Tempest pudo, de una mezcolanza de ponis, pegasos y unicornios formar un ejército. Era pequeño y no tenía experiencia en el combate pero era lo único que tenía a disposición.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era llevar al hospital de Ponyville los heridos y provisiones. Primero fui con Rarity para pedirle vendajes y parece ser que pensó lo mismo porque cuando llegué a su boutique ella ya los tenía listos, luego pasamos a Sugar Cube Corner por comida para los heridos y Pinkie nos ayudó a traerla. No sabía que había pasado ni por qué la academia fue atacada pero ya que estaba en mi territorio debía responder como se supone que la princesa de la amistad debía responder. Con amabilidad y generosidad. Allí me encontré primero con Rainbow y luego con Fluttershy, parece que zephyr se había cortado con unas tijeras hacía 2 semanas y no se había tratado la herida. Spike en su afán por documentar todo tomó notas de las conversaciones.

 **Twilight-** Rainbow, qué pasó?-

 **Rainbow-** Twilight, que haces aquí? Estás herida?-

 **Twilight-** No, y tú? Cómo estás? Te pasó algo?-

 **Rainbow-** No, pero la academia, la academia fue atacada, no pude hacer nada contra ellos, pensé que no me seguirían hasta aquí!-

 **Twilight-** Ellos? Qué pasó? Quienes atacaron la academia?-

 **Rainbow-** Esta mañana, esta mañana ellos atacaron Baltimare, y no pudimos defenderla, vine por refuerzos y me siguieron. Vuelan rápido y alto, no sabía que me seguían.-

 **Twilight-** Rainbow reacciona, quienes son ellos?-

 **Rainbow-** No sé, atacaron rápido y fuerte, nos quitaron Baltimare, no pudimos hacerles frente.-

[Se escucha en la distancia el sonido propio del rotor de los Mi-24 rusos]

 **Rainbow-** Ese sonido!-

 **Twilight-** Rainbow me estas asustando!-

 **Rainbow-** Twilight no intentes luchar, solo hazte a un lado, iré por ayuda.-

 **Twilight-** Le escribiré a Celestia y traeré a los Pacekeepers, no puedo permitir que ataquen mi pueblo!-

 **Rainbow-** Twilight no seas ilusa, toda la guarnición de la Guardia Real en Baltimare fue derrotada esta mañana, debemos juntar fuerzas, hasta entonces no ataques sola, perderás tus soldados. Ya llegaron, no luches Twily, debo irme.-

 **Twilight-** Rainbow espera…-

Casi al tiempo en que Rainbow se fue llegaron los invasores, pero no parecían tan peligrosos como Rainbow lo aseguraba. Entraron pocos, pude contar 20 de ellos. Llegaron en unos autogiros similares en esencia al de Pinkie pero modelados a la perfección, no se podía ver punto frágil en estos y cargaban tanto peso como el que podía cargar un dirigible. Apenas llegaron desembarcaron junto a varios ponis, pude reconocer a la enfermera Redheart, intenté preguntarle por lo que pasaba pero ella estaba ocupada atendiendo heridos. Finalmente pude tener mi "audiencia" con los invasores cuando amputaban al hermano de Fluttershy… Ahora que lo recuerdo Fluttershy debió pasar momentos terribles al ver como su hermano perdía un miembro.

 **Fluttershy-** Ay no! Esos dientes! Por favor, no te comas a mi hermano!-  
 **Soldado-** Qué? Comérmelo? Tonto pony, no me lo voy a comer, tiene una pata con gangrena avanzada, si no se la corto morirá!-  
 **Fluttershy-** No te lo comas! Por favor, él no se merece ese final. No ahora que ya tiene trabajo y vela por sí mismo y nuestros padres!-  
 **Soldado-** Que no me lo voy a comer! Por Dios, quiere alguien alejar a este pony de aquí?  
 **Fluttershy-** [En un tono más agresivo] Que lo sueltes!-  
En ese instante Fluttershy tomó un bisturí de una charola cercana y amenazó al invasor, él soltó la herramienta con la que estaba cortando el casco de Zephyr.  
 **Soldado-** Wow! Calma señorita, solo lo estoy ayudando, que no me lo voy a comer sino voy a salvarlo, mira como está su pata. Si sigue así morirá en 3 días por una sepsis.  
 **Fluttershy-** Qué te alejes de él!-  
Nunca había visto a Flutter tan tensa, incluso cargó contra el invasor y lo atacó con el bisturí. No sé si fue porque ella, siendo un pegaso, carecía de la fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño al invasor o el traje de combate estaba pensado para mitigar y evitar ataques con cuchillos. El hecho es que la punta del arma improvisada de Fluttershy se partió apenas tocó las prendas. Después de esto todo empeoró  
 **Soldado 2-** Qué está pasando aquí? Oh, Michael estás bien?-  
 **Soldado-** Sí, no traspasó el kevlar. Estaba amputando un miembro gangrenado y ella empezó a gritarme, pensó que me iba a comer al herido.-  
 **Redheart[Con una cara de preocupación]-** Sargento baje el arma por favor, ella está en shock y no comprende lo que pasa.-  
 **Soldado2-** Atacó a uno de mis hombres, y aún está armada. OYE TÚ! PEGASO, SUELTA ESE CUCHILLO EN ESTE INSTANTE!-  
 **Fluttershy-** ALEJENSE DE MI HERMANO!-  
Empezaron a llegar más y más soldados, todos apuntando estos tubos extraños a Fluttershy.  
 **Redheart-** Señores por favor, mantengamos la calma, yo hablaré con ella. Tranquila Fluttershy, yo te garantizo que –AY! Mi pata!-  
 **Fluttershy-** Que todos se alejen!-  
Fluttershy había cortado a la enfermera Redheart y la herida era profunda, esto puso aún más molestos a los invasores que gritaban a Fluttershy.  
 **Redheart-** No disparen! Fue un accidente! Yo estoy bien! Sargento, baje el arma, yo estoy bien, solo… fue… un… raspón.-  
Redheart cayó al suelo producto del mareo por la pérdida de sangre, el que ella llamaba sargento la recogió del suelo y la subió a una mesa, luego la vendó y pidió plasma. Dio la orden de neutralizar a Fluttershy pero Tempest se adelantó y la golpeó tan fuerte que le hizo perder el conocimiento.  
 **Tempest-** Caballeros, lamento el comportamiento de Fluttershy [mientras mira de forma despectiva la ahora inconsciente pegaso]. Ella es un poco impulsiva y estaba en pánico. Me presento, mi nombre es Tempest Shadow, comandante de los Pacekeepers. Puedo preguntar qué están haciendo aquí?-  
 **Viktor Yeltsin-** Soy el sargento Viktor Yeltsin. Mi misión aquí es humanitaria, el ataque a la estación flotante produjo inesperadas bajas civiles, mi tarea es la de mermar el daño colateral.-  
Ahí vi mi oportunidad de entrar en escena y no la desaproveché.  
 **Twilight-** Buenas tardes, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, soy la princesa del Frienship Kindom. Puedo preguntar por qué atacaron la académia Wonderbolt?-  
 **Viktor Yeltsin-** Fue identificada como objetivo de retaliación por la autorización, el uso de armas metereológicas y como base de operaciones de las fuerzas aéreas que están luchando en Baltimare.-  
 **Tempest-** Supongo que ustedes son los soviéticos de los que esta carta hace alusión [Mostrando la carta de independencia de Baltimare]. Me equivoco? Quiero que sepa, sargento, que Ponyville no busca liberarse y no caerá como lo hizo Baltimare.-  
 **Viktor Yeltsin-** Mi misión es brindar ayuda con los heridos, no tengo objetivos militares relevantes aquí. El que había ya fue inutilizado por nuestra fuerza aérea.-  
 **Twilight-** Ustedes son los responsables de todos los muertos!? Habían potrillos en la academia!-  
 **Viktor Yeltsin-** Y cómo íbamos a saber? Una instalación militar no es lugar en el que un "potro" deba estar!-  
 **Tempest-** Dice que está en una misión de ayuda? Podemos rehusar ser ayudados? Pacekeepers, formación tortuga ahora!-  
Ahora pude verlo, Tempest quería que se fueran los soviéticos de Ponyville. Ella logró escabullir 30 soldados Pacekeepers y ahora estaban detrás de los soviéticos en una formación de escudos solapada. Antes de aquél día no había podido verlos con sus trajes de batalla, era un secreto que Tempest quería mantener, solo permitió que Rarity trabajara en los diseños con la condición que no hablara de ellos. Lo único que sabía es que estaban pensados para resistir punzadas, fuego y magia hasta cierto punto. Vestían hombreras, peto y zapatillas doradas, con una maya negra interna de la tela que Rarity había fabricado, las lanzas eran más cortas comparadas con las de la Guardia real, no sé si este era un diseño mejorado pero confiaba lo suficiente en Tempest y en su experiencia militar fuera de Equestria.  
 **Viktor Yeltsin-** Una formación de falange no es rival para nuestras armas, comandante ordene a sus hombres que bajen las lanzas o me veré obligado a defenderme!-  
 **Redheart-** Sargento, recuerde la convención de minerva…-  
 **Viktor Yeltsin-** Ginebra, es Ginebra por la ciudad. comandante Tempest, Princesa Sparkle, la convención me obliga a dejar este hospital si el gobierno dispone de los recursos suficientes para hacerse cargo de los heridos. Dispone de ellos?-  
 **Twilight-** Sí.-  
 **Viktor Yeltsin-** TODO EL MUNDO A LOS HELICÓPTEROS, NOS MARCHAMOS DE AQUÍ!-  
 **Tempest-** PACEKEEPERS, EN DESCANSO! Sargento, requiere de ayuda para agilizar su partida?-  
 **Soldado-** El poni al que trataba necesita antibióticos y ser amputado, la sepsis avanza y es cuestión de días hasta que muera.-  
 **Twilight-** Anti qué?-  
 **Viktor Yeltsin-** Creo que lo más prudente es que nos llevemos al amputado y al pegaso que lo cuidaba, si despierta y no lo ve supondrá que sí nos lo comimos.-  
 **Twilight-** No permitiré que se lleven a…-  
 **Tempest-** Estoy de acuerdo sargento.-  
 **Twilight-** Tempest que haces?-  
 **Tempest-** Estoy de acuerdo con el sargento, es mejor que se retiren y se lleven a Fluttershy y a su hermano, esa herida la he visto antes en batalla, lleva sin tratamiento mucho tiempo y francamente nosotros no podemos hacer algo para evitar que muera. Piensa Twilight, es beneficioso para nosotros. Si él sobrevive Fluttershy no perderá a su hermano y si muere será culpa de ellos. La estrategia de un ejército invasor de simpatizar con la población a la que invaden es riesgosa, si haces algo mal te culparán y se abalanzarán contra ti. El rey tormenta solía hacer eso y en muchos lugares se levantaron contra él. Estos soviéticos no son distintos en ese aspecto. Lo que me intriga es que ni se inmutaron al ver el muro de escudos.  
 **Twilight-** No entiendo, por qué nos atacaron en primer lugar.-  
 **Tempest-** Tengo conocidos en Baltimare, no son del tipo que una princesa deba tener pero dadas las circunstancias debemos emplearlos.-  
 **Twilight-** Amigos? Qué tipo de amigos?-  
 **Tempest-** Piratas.-  
 **Twilight-** Piratas?-  
 **Tempest-** Originalmente la invasión del rey tormenta empezaría desde Baltimare. Era una ciudad amurallada pero teníamos gente dentro, la idea era que la asaltáramos por sorpresa pero sucedió que ustedes se descuidaron al hacer el festival de la amistad y nos dieron una ventana directa a Canterlot. Después de eso las guarniciones de todas las ciudades fueron aumentadas. Incluida Baltimare.-  
 **Twilight-** Pero no dijiste que Baltimare había caído y ahora está controlada por los soviéticos?-  
 **Tempest-** Creo que habían unos 200 guardias reales allá, sin contar con que los wonderbolts estaban de paso buscando no sé qué…-  
 **Twilight-** Cómo sabes eso?-  
 **Tempest-** Ahh pequeña alicornio, las alas y el cuerno no dan experiencia. Se necesita información si quieres dirigir un reino, por pequeño que sea. Me diste otra oportunidad y juré serte leal pero lo que quieres hacer aquí no solo requiere de flores y arcoíris, necesitas fuerza. Tal vez los Pacekeepers no sean grandes en número pero tenemos tácticas que Equestria jamás ha visto.-  
 **Twilight-** Me asustas Tempest, solo no quiero que tu pequeño grupo de soldados no olvide que sirven al Friendship kindom y no a ti.-  
 **Tempest-** Soy leal, no te traicionaré, pero como te digo, necesitamos más que flores y pasteles.  
 **Twilight-** Y qué sabes de Baltimare?-  
 **Tempest-** Solo lo de esta carta. [Tempest le entrega la carta de independencia de Baltimare]-  
 **Twilight-** Por Celestia, esto es terrible! -  
 **Tempest-** Ni tanto, salvo por que tomaron la ciudad en un día e inhabilitaron la academia Wonderbolt, la ciudad en sí no tiene valor estratégico, solo tienen trigo y la verdad no creo que tengan la fuerza para controlar el norte del mar.-  
 **Twilight-** Puedes enviar a alguien a Baltimare para mirar que fuerzas tienen?-  
 **Tempest-** Ya lo hice, espero que en 3 días vuelvan con información.-  
 **Twilight-** Buscaré a Rainbow, ella también sabe que pasó en Baltimare.-  
 **Tempest-** Pondré en alerta a los Pacekeepers, pero la verdad es que poco podemos hacer contra los autogiros, llegaron hasta Ponyville sin oposición y los cigarros voladores destruyeron la que se suponía era la fuerza de pegasos más importante del Equestria.-

Después del incidente en el hospital de Ponyville el día terminó en relativa calma, la mayoría de los heridos habían sido atendidos por los soviéticos y Tempest tomó el mando de los Pacekeepers lo que me dejó con el problema de Pinkie y la granja de rocas. A la mañana siguiente salimos a la granja Pie. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Lunes 10 de diciembre 1984 Castillo de Canterlot: Sala de guerra. 6:50 pm**

Celestia leía en voz alta la carta de independencia mientras lucía un rostro malhumorado; los presentes, entre los que se incluía al ministro de defensa Fancy Pants y varios generales intentaban interrumpir la lectura ofreciendo respuestas tácticas y estrategias para contrarrestar cada uno de los objetivos. Solo para volver a ser silenciados por la mirada de incredulidad de la princesa. Tempest estaba allí, había sido enviada por Twilight porque le pareció que ella estaba mejor calificada para este tipo de reuniones y Twilight, siendo la princesa de la amistad no sabría que hacer en los casos en los que una acción militar es necesaria. Un hecho de verdadera importancia es que cada aliado de Equestria tenía un representante militar de alto rango en esa sala, desde Saddle Arabia pasando por las tribus de cebras hasta los recientes aliados el pueblo Changelin –Es inaudito que 400 soldados de la Guardia hayan sido expulsados de Baltimare en solo medio día- Reprochaba el alicornio blanco. –Lo que más me molesta es que me enteré de la presencia de fuerzas extranjeras por la carta de Twilight, y no por que alguno de ustedes me lo hubiera informado- -Gracias pequeña hermana- susurró Shining Armor, el ahora comandante interino de los ejércitos del este debido a la pérdida en combate de su general.

-Y lo peor es que no tenemos ni idea como ellos pelean- Dijo Celestia dejando escapar un esbozo de frustración –Señores, quiero la ciudad de vuelta para antes del viernes, si hay que movilizar todas las fuerzas para lograrlo, que así sea. No permitiré que vuelvan a hacernos quedar en ridículo frente a las otras naciones- El plan propuesto era en teoría sencillo, cargar contra la ciudad y expulsar a los invasores. A Tempest no le gustaba la idea y sabía que era la única idea con la que saldrían de esta reunión de emergencia a menos que ella hiciera algo, e iba preparada para eso. –Damas, caballeros debo decir que estoy en contra de solo arrojar guerreros al campo de batalla, por lo que he oído de los supervivientes de esta mañana los números por sí solos no ganarán esta guerra. Me gustaría que escucharan a un par de ponis que traje hasta aquí, son supervivientes de la guarnición de la puerta oeste de Baltimare.- Tempest inmediatamente hizo pasar a dos ponis, un pegaso y un unicornio, la pegaso tenía vendada un ala y multiples laceraciones producto de la metralla de la munición antiaérea del Tunguska, no había sido un impacto directo sino fue una carga que explotó lo suficientemente cerca como para herirla pero no para matarla. El unicornio no tenía heridas en su cuerpo, pero relató como fue su primer combate contra los soviéticos.

-Eran las 6 y media de la mañana, las primeras maniobras de los invasores habían resultado en la destrucción de los cañones y la toma de varias torres de vigilancia.- Relata el pegaso –Habíamos encontrado una torre ocupada y habíamos formado para atacarla, pero desde la torre nos atacaron primero, era una especie de magia que nunca había visto, a mi parecer la canalizan con sus tubos negros pero no es energía lo que proyectan sino pedazos de metal. Estos pedazos de metal vuelan a alta velocidad, y su tamaño los hace prácticamente invisibles. En el mismo instante en que escuché aquel ruido varios de mis compañeros de escuadrón cayeron heridos, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue un campo de fuerza mientras otros unicornios devolvían el favor. Parece que a los que van a pata les afecta las descargas de magia porque apenas atacamos el parapeto este individuo se ocultó. Casi al instante avisté uno de sus elefantes de guerra, este apuntaba su moco hacia nosotros e instintivamente me teletransporté 10 metros hacia atrás y fue cuando vi por primera vez lo que estas máquinas podían lograr; en ese momento me parece que el tiempo se detuvo y empezó a andar lentamente y pude ver como lo que esta máquina lanzaba atravesaba un campo de fuerza sostenido por 4 unicornios, y explotaba en su interior como si estuviera pensado para atravesar cualquier cosa y estallar en su interior. En pánico abandoné el aquella torre y traté de encontrar otra unidad a la cual agregarme. Iba trotando por un distrito residencial cuando me encontré con otro grupo enemigo, lo único que hice fue lanzar un rayo de energía hacia ellos y con suerte acerté en uno pero tan pronto le di todos los demás usaron sus tubos contra mí. Estoy seguro que hoy acabé con toda mi suerte porque ninguno de ellos me impactó pero destrozaron el muro detrás de mí. No me imagino que daño hubiera podido causarme sí hubiesen acertado. Corrí hacia una casa cercana y pude ver que recogieron a su herido y lo llevaron a la torre que minutos antes intentábamos recapturar. No quería quedarme allí pero estaba muy cansado por el esfuerzo que me costó lanzar aquel rayo así que me escondí en esta casa hasta que pude recuperarme. Luego me encontré con Flitter y su unidad- Termina de recordar el unicornio.

Tempest pide al pegaso contar su historia, a lo que ella asiente y empieza.  
-Mi nombre es Flitter, Nuestra escuadra de combate estaba al mando de Rainbow Dash, ella nos tenía en reserva desde las 6 de la mañana pero pronto nos llamó tan pronto como Soarin entró en combate, esto me pareció más una oportunidad de brillar ya que mi hermana está bajo el mando de Soarin y nosotras tenemos una sana rivalidad por ver cual de las dos es mejor en su puesto. Rainbow nos dijo que el enemigo disponía de carruajes acorazados y que debíamos usar los frascos de compuesto 73- -Compuesto 73?- Interrumpe Celestia a lo que Fancy pants responde –El compuesto 73 es una mezcla incendiaria de alquitrán y destilado de petróleo, imposible de apagar. Lo desarrollamos como respuesta al ataque del Rey Tormenta- Finaliza Fancy lanzando una mirada a Tempest.  
-Pues ellos lo apagan- Agregó Flitter. –Hice tres pasadas cargando frascos, la primera pasada fue alrededor de las 7 de la mañana y no teníamos objetivos específicos, la orden había sido buscar y atacar. Y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que dimos con una unidad enemiga, iban a pie escoltados por lo que después supimos era un triturador. Atacamos como dice el manual, nos pusimos en formación delta y caímos en picada. Pero ellos nos vieron y nos atacaron con sus tubos negros, hiriendo a una de nosotras y haciéndole tirar el frasco para ganar agilidad y salir de su alcance. Era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos frente a frente y francamente ninguna de nosotras tenía idea de que hacer así que también abandonamos el objetivo para ir a ayudar a nuestra compañera. Cuando sentimos que estábamos a salvo aterrizamos e inspeccionamos la herida. Era una herida como nunca había visto, la primera impresión era que no era grave porque lucía como una picadura, una grande pero al fin y al cabo una picadura. Pero cuando vimos el otro extremo de la herida me dieron ganas de vomitar, ahora había un agujero enorme del que brotaba mucha sangre, hicimos presión en la herida pero no pudimos salvarla, murió desangrada en 10 minutos.  
Con determinación alimentada por la rabia de haber perdido a una compañera en combate; digo, ya antes había perdido compañeros en combate cuando defendíamos Canterlot de la invasión de los Changelings pero esto fue diferente, aquella pérdida se sintió insultante, ella no cayó por la habilidad del enemigo, no tuvo gloria su muerte. Simplemente fue golpeada por una piedra y murió. No hay honor en eso, es como si el enemigo le hubiese negado el orgullo de morir en combate… Muriendo en combate. En fin, todas en el ala nos llenamos de ira y decidimos retomar nuestro objetivo original de buscar y atacar cualquier activo enemigo y por suerte sabíamos donde estaban. Fuimos a la torre de vigilancia porque ella [Señalando al unicornio que tenía al lado] nos informó que hace momentos entabló batalla con unos invasores allí. En ese momento éramos tres los pegasos de la escuadra, tomamos nuestros frascos y volamos lo más rápido que pudimos hacia la torre. Para cuando pasamos la ultima casa que se interponía entre nosotras y nuestro objetivo todas escaneamos el lugar y pudimos ver dos objetivos viables, el primero era una concentración de cuatro soldados enemigos reduciendo a un pony mientras lo que creo era su familia viendo en horror y el segundo era uno de los carruajes de transporte. Lo primero que cruzó por mi mente fue atacar el carruaje así que grité "carruaje" tratando de ahorrar tiempo y darles el objetivo final a mis compañeras, no volteé a mirarlas para confirmar que la orden había sido recibida sino caí en picado hacia el que ahora era la meta de la misión. Dejé caer la carga incendiaría mientras aceleraba para ganar altitud y alejarme de la letal respuesta que ofrecería el enemigo… Y sí hubo respuesta, una lluvia de rayos naranjas provenientes de sus armas plagaron el lugar donde momentos antes estábamos, por suerte no nos alcanzó a ninguna y pudimos salir.  
La tercera salida que hicimos fue una hora después. Todos los líderes de ala habían recibido información de inteligencia, concretamente de la ubicación del "campamento" de comando de la fuerza invasora. Estaba en un barco en la mitad de la bahía y a primera vista lucía desprotegido y casi jactándose de estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lo alcanzara ningún unicornio o alguna defensa costera… No es que tuviéramos alguna disponible, el primer ataque las inutilizó todas. Tuvimos acceso a fotografías de reconocimiento aéreo, las habían tomado un grupo de pegasos quienes regresaron sin ningún daño así que creímos que basaban su defensa en mantenerse alejados y no disponían de algo parecido a los trituradores. Un pony terrestre que pertenecía a la ARE ==(Armada del Reino de Equestria)== y estaba de descanso nos explicó el diseño del barco. En la proa estaba situado el cañón, su arma principal de lo que él supuso deberían ser entre 100 y 150 milímetros siendo más pequeña que los cañones defensivos costeros que estaban en Baltimare, y palidecía en tamaño frente a los 700 milímetros de los 18 cañones del ARE Celestia. En babor y estribor tenía una especie de lanzaderas, en popa había una plataforma para el despegue y aterrizaje de los autogiros que se habían visto por toda la ciudad. Hubieron otras armas secundarias en el barco, ninguna de ellas tenía sentido para el pony. Llenos de confianza en la pobre defensa que en apariencia tenía el barco de comando fuimos reunidos muchos pegasos aptos para volar y se nos dio un frasco de compuesto 73 y se nos dio la ubicación de nuestro objetivo. Lo que más me generó euforia fue que volaría junto a Rainbow Dash. Desde hace mucho tiempo la había seguido y me parecía una pegaso digna de admirar; orgullosa, valiente y veloz. Y vaya que si era veloz, todos cargábamos un jarrón para no perder maniobrabilidad ni velocidad pero ella llevaba tres y aun así podía mantener el paso. Despegamos pasadas las 8:30 de la mañana y francamente nunca había visto tanto wonderbolt reunido. Volamos bajo para evitar los trituradores hasta que llegamos a la playa, en la playa rápidamente ascendimos para evitar el cañón del barco, cuando llegamos a los 250 metros de altura miré a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que plagábamos el cielo. Aquella imagen de pegasos a lado y lado me cautivó por un momento, sentí orgullo de pertenecer al ataque que le daría la vuelta al combate. Con semejante cantidad de pegasos hasta la antigua colmena de los Changelings podría haber sido atacada… Pero no este barco, cuando estuvimos relativamente cerca este liberó una cortina de humo blanco y espeso que nos cegó, no podíamos verlo ni mucho menos apuntar el jarrón hacia él. "Déjenlas caer en la mitad del humo!" gritó Soarin e inmediatamente pude ver con horror como de la pantalla de niebla artificial salía una línea amarilla que desde la distancia parecía homogénea pero al acercarse se podía ver que solo lo parecía pero era porque esta estaba repleta de proyectiles similares pero mucho más grandes y rápidos que los de los trituradores. Muchos ponis fueron destrozados o su carga de compuesto 73 explotó en el aire, en pánico volamos más rápido a nuestro objetivo ahora envuelto en un espeso velo blanco para dejar caer nuestra carga y orar para que diera en el blanco. Pocas lo hicieron y ninguna generó el resultado que esperábamos.  
-Después de eso nos reagrupamos cerca a la puerta oeste de la ciudad. Spitfire llamó a todos los pegasos para crear el tornado- -TORNADO?!- Exclamó Celestia sus ojos casi saliendo de sus órbitas al tiempo que levantaba cada vez más su voz producto de la mezcla de la sorpresa de escuchar que se utilizó una de las armas más devastadoras de las que dispone su arsenal y la tristeza de imaginar cuantos ponis cayeron victimas de esto –Pero quién autorizó eso?!- Fancy Pants bajó su cabeza mientras tomaba toda la responsabilidad del acto. –No teníamos nada más con lo que atacar, enviábamos pony tras pony a una trituradora de carne y no se veía que se mermaran las fuerzas enemigas.- Celestia pensó en los relatos que escuchó hacía pocos instantes e intentó entender la decisión de Fancy y tratando de pensar su siguiente movimiento advirtió –Debemos estar preparados para una respuesta- Y fue interrumpida por Tempest –Esa respuesta ya sucedió. Hace más o menos tres horas la academia Wonderbolt fue atacada; usan máquinas con forma de punta de flecha que vuelan muy alto y muy rápido- Esta descripción capta la atención del ministro de defensa y con espanto en su cara rápidamente se levanta y corre hasta donde había dejado su maletín, con nerviosismo y susurrando algo para él mismo saca una carpeta vieja, atestada de hojas e informes sueltos, con el logo del departamento de defensa de Equestria en ella y un sello en tinta roja con la palabra "CLASIFICADO". Fancy toma un boceto en el cual se puede ver la forma tosca de un MiG-29k y se lo muestra a Tempest preguntándole si por casualidad aquellas máquinas se parecían al dibujo. Ella ascintió. -Esto es malo, muy malo.- Celestia con una cara de intriga le pide a Fancy que comparta la información que tiene.

El unicornio blanco empezó a contar la causa de su terror. -Hace dos años vinieron a mi una pareja de ingenieros de Las Pegasus con unos diseños para una máquina voladora más pesada que el aire, esta dependía de generar un empuje lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que su diseño de ala estática ganara sustentación. Era ambicioso pero innecesario así que lo deseché. En mi defensa la única ventaja táctica que ofrecía era el de volar más alto y más tiempo, perfecto para operaciones de reconocimiento, pero ya que estas tareas son suplidas por cualquier pegaso rechazamos invertir en esa idea. Hace poco menos de una semana recibimos informes de máquinas voladoras sorprendentemente similares a las del proyecto que me ofrecieron y pensé que Jet Stream siguió con el proyecto.- -Jet Stream?- Preguntó Luna –El mismo Jet Stream presidente y dueño de EquestriAero?-  
EquestriAero es una empresa famosa con base en Las Pegasus que se había establecido como el proveedor líder de transporte y servicios aéreos para unicornios y ponis terrestres. Su último modelo una aeronave que consistía de un motor a reacción que podía fácilmente dejar atrás a todos menos a los pegasos más rápidos mientras en su interior había espacio suficiente para 12 pasajeros.

Se siguió discutiendo sobre la mejor manera de pelear esta nueva guerra llegando a una conclusión lógica, se debía retroceder para reagruparse y volver a ejercer presión en las líneas soviéticas, no sería tarea fácil pero ya se había pensado en formar una coalición de aliados de Equestria. Incluso los chagelings aportarían sus fuerzas. Tempest indicó que podía y quería salir inmediatamente hacia el sur de la bahía Horseshoe con una pequeña fuerza de escolta debido a que eventualmente lo tendría que hacer, la granja de la familia pie estaba dentro de la nueva zona de exclusión y sabía que Twilight iría solo porque Pinkie se lo pediría. Sabiendo que la nueva coalición no podía permitirse perder a un líder (No es que Twilight fuera necesaria para el esfuerzo de guerra como tal sino que la población de Ponyville perdería su interés en la lucha) Así que adelantándose a los próximos acontecimientos quería tantear el terreno, ver si estos soviéticos eran igual de efectivos en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y ver los resultados que había logrado con el entrenamiento de su nueva fuerza militar, los Pacekeepers.

Desde el momento que tuvo tropas bajo su comando allá en los dominios del Rey Tormenta Tempest había querido participar en las tareas de entrenamiento porque sentía que el personal que le entregaban padecía de "visión" en el campo de batalla, todos caminaban en columnas aletargadas y levantaban su escudo al menor indicio de actividad enemiga. Ella misma había aprendido tácticas alternativas de combate inspirándose en la naturaleza, una jauría de lobos no rondaban su presa yendo en fila, lo hacían manteniéndose cerca pero dispersados esperando que una manada de ciervos o cualquier cosa que quisieran comer ese día se abriera lo suficiente como para permitir un ataque a su parte más vulnerable… Incluso realizaban ataques para generar este rompimiento de las filas de los ciervos. En muchos sentidos Tempest veía el comportamiento de todos los ejércitos de Equestria como una manada de ciervos, se movían en columnas compactas, tenían observadores que al menor esbozo de actividad enemiga alertarían al cuerpo principal y se dispondrían sus defensas. Comprender a su enemigo de turno había sido la clave de todas sus victorias y por ende del ascenso del Rey Tormenta.

 **Lunes 10 de diciembre de 1984  
Baltimare 7:00 PM  
Consolidación de los nuevos territorios para los soviéticos.**

Victor Yeltsin había regresado hace poco de su misión de preservación de paz… Bueno, había regresado después que hubiese sido expulsado del hospital por algún mando alto del gobierno del friendship kindom y se dispuso a relajarse, creía que su responsabilidad para con el regimiento había terminado por el día de hoy. Justo cuando se dispuso a comer una de su comida contenida en las raciones militares fue llamado por el coronel Bodorine, él tenía otra tarea que seguramente le consumiría lo que quedaba de noche y todo el día de mañana. Lo habían escogido a él y a su unidad para tareas de incursión y control de la mina que estaba hacia el sur, la mina en cuestión estaba rodeada por un bosque denso lo que ponía fuera de la ecuación al transporte terrestre. Iban a ser helicoportados hasta un claro a dos kilómetros y desde allí caminarían hasta su objetivo; los helicópteros no los llevarían hasta la mina porque primero ya estaba oscureciendo y los Mi-24D no eran muy seguros volando de noche. La segunda razón consistía en que no querían asustar a los pobladores y a los trabajadores de la mina, después de todo ellos iban a ser los que extrajesen los recursos naturales. Habiendo llegado a un plan de acción la tarea de su unidad sería la de alcanzar la mina e informar de la situación de la misma, mirar las necesidades operativas que esta tuviese y si le fuera posible confraternizar con los pobladores.

 **3 kilómetros al norte de la granja de la familia Pie. 7:35 pm**

Las tropas del sargento Yeltsin se preparan para descender de los helicópteros, los pilotos les han informado que debido a la poca luz producto del atardecer debían bajar haciendo rapel, esta es una forma de descenso por suspensión donde el individuo es asegurado a una cuerda guía y baja por esta con un sistema de poleas y mosquetones, es más demorado que simplemente aterrizar pero es más seguro tomando en cuenta el factor visibilidad. La tarea no tomó mucho tiempo en ser terminada, no por lo rápido del descenso sino por la poca cantidad de soldados. Bodoline había enviado dos unidades, una del VDV de 10 hombres y otra de fuerzas especiales Spetsnaz de 4 hombres y ambas estaban bajo el mando del sargento. Apenas terminó el desembarco Viktor tomó un mapa improvisado y trató de ubicarse, sabía que su objetivo estaba hacia el sur pero sin ningún punto de referencia sería como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Caminaron por alrededor de 1 hora hacia el sur tratando de encontrar algo que confirmase que iban en ruta, algo como un camino o un letrero pero no hubo suerte, lo que más se asemejaba a un sendero era un riachuelo que estaban siguiendo hace quince minutos con la esperanza que desembocara en algún río y donde hay un río hay un asentamiento. Al tiempo que esto sucedía Tempest y sus tropas estaban próximas a llegar al pueblito Badlands, ultimo asentamiento antes de llegar a la granja Pie. Pero algo lucía mal, el pueblo generalmente brillaba producto de los faros en las calles y las luces de las casas pero hoy no lo hacía y esto la puso tensa, tan tensa que disminuyó la velocidad a la que la 1er cuerpo de interceptación Pacekeeper marchaba. Los Pacekeepers, orgullo personal, cumplían el papel de fuerza militar del Friendship kindom, Tempest los entrenó para que se comportaran igual que lo haría una jauría de lobos. Para atacar en orden en lo que para los demás aparentaría caos.

El entrenamiento que se impartía era distinto dependiendo si eras pegaso, pony terrestre o unicornio; Para el pegaso miembro de Pacekeeper se contemplaba el adiestramiento en el vuelo silencioso, en la forma más eficiente de volar rápido sin dejar estela ni mucho menos causar la explosión de sonido al llegar a velocidades tope combinado con la arquería en vuelo, Tempest había pensado en los pegasos como plataforma de armas antipersona. Los unicornios de esta fuerza estaban pensados para tareas de apoyo e inmovilización de tropas enemigas. El apoyo consistía en la creación de escudos pero no eran los típicos escudos de la Guardia Real, a tempest le parecía un desperdicio la cantidad de unicornios requeridos para hacer un escudo tipo cúpula y había encontrado que un simple escudo frontal entre ellos y los enemigos sería igual de eficiente además la parte de inmovilización de tropas consistía en una serie de continuas descargas de energía a las posiciones enemigas. Por ultimo estaban los ponis terrestres, estos suponían el grueso de sus fuerzas y odiaba verlos formados, carecían de agilidad y movilidad en el campo de combate así que los entrenó como si de gimnastas se tratase hasta el punto que fueran igual o más efectivos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con y sin armas que ella. Ya era una tarea sencilla para cualquier pony terrestre del Pacekeeper con tres golpes derribar a un minotauro.

 **Badlands 9:00 PM**

La familia Paleo vivía en el pueblo poco antes que su hija Petunia naciese, era una familia agricultora que sobrevivía de lo que la tierra les daba. Cultivaban zanahorias mayormente y se podía decir que vivían en paz… O la mayor parte del tiempo lo hacían. La ubicación del pueblito es lejana y salvo el sherrif de turno no había representación del reino lo que hacía a sus habitantes blanco de los forajidos y ladrones, este problema los había hecho formar grupos de autodefensa organizada que salía a vigilar las calles por la noche. No eran muchos pero con la vigilancia y el sonido de la campana de la iglesia como alarma podían cerrar las puertas a tiempo para evitar los saqueos y cosas peores. Este estilo de vida solo ofrecía dos alternativas a los ponis más pequeños, cultivar el suelo como sus padres o unirse a los grupos de saqueo y por temor a la última opción fue que el señor Paleo, padre y cabeza de la familia, contempló con horror cuando su hija obtuvo su cutie mark de calavera. No quería que fuese una pirata, el mar estaba relativamente cerca y sabiendo que el reclutamiento a temprana edad era una posibilidad gastó una gran cantidad de bits trayendo a tres ponis desde Ponyville para que disuadieran a su hija de esto. El costo de esta tarea fue alto para que lo realizaran tres ponis que apenas habían obtenido sus cutie mark pero el resultado fue el que él quería. Ellas habían ocultado una copia de un ponysaurio en el jardín para que Petunia lo encontrase y así su hija se decantaría por la arqueología [Un oficio que no era malo y le permitiría ganarse la vida honradamente cuando fuese mayor] Fue un plan ingenioso, si podía admitirlo, y puso a su hija de cabeza en los libros.

El día había sido largo para el señor y la señora Paleo, trabajar en el huerto desde las 4 de la mañana, a las 8 alistar a su hija para el colegio, a las 9 volver al huerto, a medio día preparar el almuerzo, a las 2 de la tarde recoger a su hija del colegio, a las 4 volver al huerto para a las 7 terminar e ir a hacer aseo en casa. Eran ya las 9 de la noche y todos se preparaban para dormir cuando un sonido que todos conocían empezó, las campanas de la iglesia crujían insistentemente haciendo a todos saber que otra vez su pueblo era blanco de ladrones. El señor Paleo con prontitud dirigió a todos al sótano no sin antes apagar todas las luces y bloquear las puertas y las ventanas, entraron al sótano por el acceso al interior de su casa y cerraron la puerta exterior desde adentro. La pequeña Paleo empezó a agitarse y su madre quiso alcanzar su inhalador, lamentablemente las puertas estaban cerradas y ya se podía escuchar los gritos de los pobladores y las charlas de los atacantes en la calle. –Resiste un poco cariño, pronto pasará—susurró la señora Paleo a su asfixiada hija.

Tanto para el grupo del sargento Viktor como para la falange de la comandante Tempest el ruido de la campana fue audible y les mostró la posición relativa en donde se encontraba el pueblo, Viktor sin saber que significaba el piqueteo de las campanas puso una rodilla al piso y sin pronunciar palabra dio la orden para acercarse a la fuente del sonido. Los 14 hombres con equipo militar y un camuflado hecho para que parecieran arbustos andantes salieron corriendo sin hacer bulla, casi como si flotando estuvieran. Tempest oyó la campana y sabiendo que en un pueblo las campanas a deshoras solo significan ataque gritó la orden de avance, los primeros que salieron fueron 15 pegasos que simplemente levantaron el vuelo para encontrar alguna señal de la razón de la alarma. Después del despegue de los pegasos los siguientes en moverse fueron los ponis terrestres, iban trotando y saltando evitando lo mejor que podían las ramas y los troncos caídos pronto los unicornios fueron dejados atrás, no es que los hubieran abandonado, sino que su rol en el combate los requería atrás. Cuando las fuerzas de Tempest llegaron a la entrada del pueblo se encontraron con casi un centenar de ponis forajidos que estaban forzando las puertas del almacén del pueblo, aquí todos los ponis del pueblo guardaban los productos destinados para la venta como los excesos de la cosecha, los bienes manufacturados e incluso las arcas públicas. El edificio deseo de los saqueadores ofrecía resistencia pero no duraría para siempre. Los que no estaban trabajando para violentar la cerradura de la puerta principal estaban hostigando las casas de los pobladores, buscando cual de estas no estaba lo suficiente asegurada y es así como cinco de ellos están tratando de entrar en la casa de la familia Paleo.

Los hombres del sargento Yeltsin ven en el horizonte el perfil consistente de varias casas, una torre vigía y un campanario propio de un pueblo, también ven que este está en penumbra y la única fuente de luz distinta a la luna proviene de las antorchas de los ponis que corren apresurados de casa en casa tratando de entrar en alguna. Viktor sin tener idea de lo que pasa siente que algo no está bien y le pide a 2 de los Spetsnaz tomar la torre y convertirla en un nido de francotirador para proveerles cobertura en su avance, ellos lo hacen apenas reciben la orden, la posición elevada daba visión de la mayoría de las calles del pueblo, los dos soldados de operaciones especiales llevaban el subfusil AKS-74U, un lanzacohetes RPG-26 y un rifle de largo alcance, el Dragunov SVD era la variante del AK-47 destinada para disparos de precisión en cualquier terreno a cualquier hora, esto se lograba al poner una mira infrarroja de visión nocturna en el arma. Ya con el equipo de tiradores en su sitio los demás soldados avanzaron hacia el pueblo sigilosos mientras lo hacían empezaron a escuchar gritos de auxilio y risas, todo mezclado tan uniformemente que no se podía distinguir quienes reían y quienes lloraban. Un soldado del VDV se encontró cara a cara con un grupo de ponis que estaban inmersos en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo para no advertir la presencia del soldado, el soldado sin saber que hacer lo único que cruzó por su mente fue llamarles con un "Hey, todo está bien aquí?" para recibir de uno de los ponis una respuesta un poco grosera y desinteresada "No te metas en donde no te han llamado" sin siquiera girar a ver quién originalmente había hecho la pregunta. Inconscientemente el pony que le había respondido en un tono casi brusco se mueve unos pasos dejando ver otro poni en el suelo con claros golpes en su rostro quien rogaba por su bienestar. "Por favor, tengo 20 bits, tómenlos y déjennos en paz" "Quiero la llave de la casa" Respondió otro pony en una posición de superioridad física. Para el soldado del VDV ya se hizo claro lo que estaba sucediendo y salió de los arbustos para encarar a los ladrones. "Hey, deténganse en este instante" ya con un tono de molestia en su voz y apuntando el fusil de asalto que portaba. Portaba un AK-74 de calibre 5.45mm que en la punta tenía montada una bayoneta; la bayoneta era obsoleta para el tipo de combate que el cuerpo aerotransportado soviético estaba acostumbrado pero para el soldado tener una bayoneta en su fusil lo hacía sentir más peligroso y el efecto psicológico en la población civil y en soldados menos experimentados era un adicional. Efecto que no generó sino risas en los ponis que tenía en frente "Jajajaja Qué vas a hacer con ese cuchillo? Cuidado te cortas!" reían e inesperadamente uno lanzó una navaja hacia él. El objeto filoso golpeó en la parte baja de su antebrazo produciendo una cortada larga, lo hizo aquí debido a que los reflejos del soldado permitieron interponer esta parte del brazo entre el cuchillo y su pecho… Hubiera producido menos daño si solo hubiera permitido que el objeto impactase contra su chaleco de kevlar. Enojado y fastidiado por como una acción tan imbécil había decantado una herida el soldado liberó una ráfaga a quien le había arrojado la navaja. En la distancia se escuchan las descargas y todos, ponis y humanos, corren a ver que pasa. La primera respuesta a los disparos fue por parte de los mismos bandidos. Ellos al ver a su compañero herido mortalmente se dispersan y empiezan a lanzar sus jabalinas y rayos de energía hacia el soldado, este toma cobertura en un árbol y devuelve el fuego. Inseguro por un momento Viktor levanta la cabeza para volver a oír lo que le pareció disparos para ser confirmada su hipótesis por una segunda y tercera descarga.

Él y tres soldados más corren hacia el sitio donde ahora escuchan el tiroteo y encuentra a uno de sus hombres inmovilizado detrás de un árbol y puede notar varios ponis asaltando su posición, rápidamente toma el RPK 74, una ametralladora ligera de infantería, abre su trípode y lo deja descansar en el suelo y abre fuego, los proyectiles alcanzan a dos ponis que caen instantáneamente y con esto logra rechazar el asalto. Tempest corre hacia donde los destellos marcan el campo de batalla, puede ver varios ponis cayendo por el fuego enemigo y siguiendo el rastro dejado en el aire por los proyectiles intenta una maniobra de pinza contra la posición enemiga. Dos ponis terrestres por la derecha y otros dos por la izquierda flanquean a los soldados, estos se percatan tarde de la maniobra y liberan más ráfagas hacia los ponis, no se habían dado cuenta de estos nuevos atacantes por las prendas que usaban, una licra morada oscura cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, y la velocidad con la que se movían. El grupo que flanqueaba por la derecha había llamado la atención de los cuatro soldados pero no así el de la derecha, uno de los ponis saltó desde un arbusto y cayó en medio de los soldados, este pony estando en esta posición privilegiada pudo ver como todos lo veían e inmediatamente intentaron seguirlo con sus armas, afortunadamente para el pony estaba demasiado cerca y su agilidad permitió patear dichas armas. Yeltsin vio como su fusil escapaba de sus manos y en vez de alcanzarlo sacó su cuchillo táctico y propinó una puñalada al pony que salió de la nada. A Rarity se le encomendó la fabricación de los trajes de combate del Pacekeeper cumpliendo ciertos estándares, debían ser lo suficientemente livianos para permitir a un pony correr y lo suficientemente resistentes para evitar ser traspasados por una flecha a 50 metros; Rarity había sido más generosa y trató de superar estas espeficicaciones, el traje pesaba solo 5 kilogramos y podía impedir la penetración de un ataque de un arco largo a 10 metros. Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada para absorber la energía cinética que las flechas llevaban. "Pues no penetrarán el traje, pero estoy segura que quien reciba el impacto lo sentirá" Dijo al final de su trabajo.

Y fue así, el pony sintió todo el golpe del cuchillo en sus costillas, rompiéndole un par incapacitándolo para el combate, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor quiso huir pero el golpe lo había dejado a merced de los ocupantes de la posición que quería asaltar y adicionalmente pudo sentir como uno de ellos le pisó una pata imposibilitando su escape. Viktor no había salido ileso de su ataque, como dictan las leyes de Newton, para cada acción hay una reacción igual y en sentido contrario. La velocidad del golpe y su abrupta interrupción habían generado tanta presión en su brazo que esta encontró el lugar más débil, su muñeca, y había logrado resentir tejidos blandos en esta, el dolor era mucho más que una molestia y le impediría usar su rifle con esa mano. Pronto los movimientos de su atacante y su afán por salir de allí fueron notados por su visión periférica e instintivamente lo pisó pero luego lo dejó porque percibió que su posición estaba vulnerada. Con un grito de "retrocedan! Fuego de cobertura!" ordenó a sus hombres ceder terreno contra la ola de ponis que se aproximaba. Los Spetsnaz en la torre pronto vieron una veintena de ponis con lanzas y espadas correr a la posición y abrieron fuego, los primeros impactos alcanzaron a varios de ellos y los obligó a tomar cobertura para luego descubrir un avance a la torre de varios ponis gracias a la mira infrarroja, aprisa apuntaron a los nuevos ponis y dispararon su rifle Dragunov con tal sorpresa de ver como se materializaba un pequeño escudo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que la bala se fragmentara en una explosión de color morado. El observador del francotirador también había sido testigo de esto y su respuesta fue el fuego automático de su subfusil deteniendo el avance de los ponis.

Tempest creyó equivocadamente que los bandidos habían sido reclutados por los humanos para tomar el pueblo y, basándose en esta teoría, atacó a ambos por igual. Había separado su fuerza en dos y les había asignado a cada parte una tarea. La parte de los pegasos combatirían contra los bandidos, su vuelo alto los alejaría de la mayor parte de la respuesta de los forajidos mientras sus flechas diezmaban sus filas obligándolos a tomar refugio dentro de las casas del pueblo. La otra parte, que consistía en los ponis terrestres apoyados por los unicornios cargarían contra los humanos, tenía muchos más problemas para producir resultados y los unicornios reportaban que los escudos drenaban toda la energía apenas eran impactados. El encantamiento en sí era bastante sencillo y no requería constante atención; era un cast and forget (lance y olvide). Lo "malo" del hechizo es que cuando deflectaba drenaba energía de su lanzador y si este no tenía la suficiente para mantenerlo el escudo se rompía generando el mismo color del aura del conjurador. Los ponis terrestres sabían muy bien que hacer cuando veían una repentina explosión de color, era tiempo de buscar cobertura. La batalla por Badlands [como se conocería después] se había rápidamente convertido en una lucha casa a casa, ya que los bandidos habían tomado como fortificación el almacén y varios edificios aledaños. Tempest resolvió cambiar de lugar a los ponis terrestres con los pegasos, ahora estos últimos atacarían a los humanos mientras los ponis a pie asaltaban las fortificaciones.

Viktor y 3 de sus hombres estaban parapetados en un abrevadero de granito, quien fuese el dueño de esto había tallado el interior de una roca sólida para convertirla en un recipiente para que el ganado tomase agua. Desde su improvisada trinchera los soldados abrían fuego contra las siluetas que aparecían y desaparecían en la noche, cada vez era menor la insistencia con la que estas mismas aparecían tal como si hubiesen desistido de su intención, esto quedó en manifiesto cuando pudieron ver como las fuerzas terrestres que los hostigaban se retiraban para luego ser sorprendidos por una flecha. La flecha había alcanzado a uno de los hombres del sargento y había eludido la protección corporal clavándose entre el triangulo que forma la clavícula en medio del cuello y el hombro muy lejos del chaleco de kevlar como para que este hubiera podido ofrecer alguna cobertura. En pánico el soldado herido abre fuego automático contra los objetivos aéreos recién avistados, uno de ellos cae herido en su ala y es prontamente arrastrado a cobertura por un poni terrestre vestido de morado. Viktor temiendo laceración en alguna vena principal o penetración en un pulmón señala una casa como el próximo destino. Igual debían cubrirse de los ataques aéreos, estaban en posición alta y eran más vulnerables en terreno abierto. Pronto ordenó a los demás hombres buscar cobertura.

El señor Paleo había abandonado la relativa seguridad del sótano en búsqueda del inhalador de su hija, sabía muy bien donde estaba, y eso era lo que más lo aterraba. Llegar a la cocina en teoría no debía tomarle más de 3 minutos, solo era abrir la puerta al interior de la casa desde el sótano, pasar el corredor y entrar a la cocina pero esta tarea suponía quedar expuesto al avistamiento de alguno de los bandidos pero su hija necesitaba el objeto que ahora está en uno de los gabinetes debajo del fregadero, cuando abrió la puerta que conducía al corredor de la casa pudo escuchar voces afuera, no distinguía que decían pero estaban lo suficientemente cerca para ser audibles, con la posibilidad de ser avistado en mente el pony terrestre reptó casi escurriéndose por el piso hasta la cocina, allí abrió el cajón y tomó el inhalador. Apenas hizo esto escuchó los ruidos afuera, parecían latigazos y también podía escuchar gritos y espadas, esto lo hizo acurrucarse en un rincón para evitar ser visto. Se mantuvo allí en el abrazo de la noche para lo que a él le pareció una eternidad y varias veces pudo ver en la puerta del sótano, que ahora descansaba abierta de par en par, a su hija y a su esposa que le hacían señas para que se mantuviera ahí. Por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas de la cocina podía ver siluetas de ponis corriendo de aquí para allá y de allá para acá. Había tomado uno de los cuchillos de la cocina y junto al inhalador los mantenía temblorosamente aferrados cerca de su pecho. Fue en ese momento de relativa calma cuando vio como la puerta de la cocina que guiaba al patio se abrió estrepitosamente.

Las figuras que entraron no eran nada parecidas a algo que antes hubiera visto, aun así pudo notar que una tenía una flecha que lo atravesaba, en el momento que entraron uno de ellos encendió la luz de la cocina y botó todo lo que había en la mesa central para luego descansar al herido. En la posición de sumisión que se encontraba el pony terrestre rogaba porque no fuera visto, algo casi imposible, estaba encogido en la esquina de la cocina temblando incontrolable. Viktor pateó la puerta y cargando a su hombre herido apenas entró buscó el interruptor de la luz en el lugar más obvio, en la parte derecha de la habitación. Cuando hubo luz pudo notar que había entrado a una cocina muy similar a cualquiera que hubiese visto antes, había una nevera, varias gavetas abiertas y una mesa grande. "La mesa!" pensó mientras se dirigía a esta y barriendo con su brazo los platos que aún tenían comida los hizo caer al piso e inmediatamente dejó caer su carga en la mesa. Uno de los hombres que aún estaba sin heridas procedió a registrar la habitación y encontró un pony en la esquina portando un cuchillo, el soldado gritó "ARMA!" mientras apuntaba su fusil al pony escondido. Viktor pudo ver la escena y en un parpadeo supo lo que pasaba para luego gritar "ALTO!" a su hombre, como supuso que la advertencia no sería interpretada a tiempo empujó el AK 74 para desalinearlo con el pony que temblaba horrorizado en el suelo. Apenas hizo esto el AK 74 escupi balas que no encontraron su objetivo y se clavaron en la pared, desde el corredor se pudo escuchar el grito de terror de la esposa y los llantos de su hija. "son civiles, estás loco?!" "Que suelte el cuchillo entonces!" respondió el soldado que instantes antes había accionado el arma.

-Suelta el cuchillo, no te haremos daño- se dirigió Viktor al pony en el suelo. El señor Paleo dejó caer el cuchillo de cocina, el cuchillo más grande que tenían en la cocina estaba pensado para cortar los vegetales más gruesos pero no sería rival para algo que pudo quebrar las baldosas arriba de él. –Son tu familia?- Preguntó el intruso señalando a su hija y su esposa que estaban asomando solo la cabeza desde la oscuridad de la puerta del sótano. "S… Sí. Sí lo s- Sí lo son" Respondió el señor Paleo y añadió "Por favor, no hay mucho aquí, tomen lo que quieran pero no nos hagan daño" La última frase tomó fuera de balance a los 3 soldados que seguían la conversación. –No vamos a quitarle nada- Respondieron, y luego preguntaron –Qué ocurre aquí? Lo primero que vemos es un grupo de ponis hablando y al momento siguiente todo el pueblo nos ataca- -Nos asaltan los bandidos, nos escondimos en el sótano y olvidamos el inhalador, salí por él y entraron ustedes, los de afuera son bandidos.—Con incredulidad Viktor responde que no cree que sean bandidos, algunos de los ponis que los atacaron, y los únicos que tuvieron efectividad, estaban uniformados y tenían tácticas y equipo especializado más bien le parecieron fuerzas regulares. "Imposible, no tenemos ni policía en el pueblo, el sheriff hace lo que puede pero nadie viene por aquí así que estamos bajo nuestra propia suerte, puedo… Puedo llevar el inhalador? Mi hija lo necesita" Viktor asintió y le preguntó al pony acerca del procedimiento que el pueblo tenía para la defensa. El pony le respondió que no había como tal un procedimiento, que todos se encerraban y esperaban a que el interés de los ladrones se fuera o que la Guardia Real apareciese. Generalmente había un pelotón cerca prestando seguridad pero había sido llamado temprano a Baltimare, los bandidos se habían enterado de esto y decidieron atacar sabiendo que no habría defensa. Viktor preguntó sobre si utilizaban palabras clave para pedir acceso a las casas o para diferenciar ladrones de pobladores. El señor Paleo se sobresaltó por la pregunta, sí tenían palabras claves para esto pero lo que él pensó era ingenioso quien le preguntaba lo hacía como si fuera algo común. "P-preguntamos pato y si responden gris son amigos, para pedir refugio en una casa agena golpeamos 5 veces rápido y tres lento aunque la Guardia Real golpea tres veces rápido y tres lento para avisar que van a ingresar, y hacemos saber que ya pasó todo tocando la campana de la iglesia" Luego de esto Viktor retransmitió la información por radio al resto de sus hombres y estos empezaron a entrar casa por casa repeliendo a los bandidos.

Los Pacekeepers, una nueva fuerza militar y su riguroso entrenamiento estaban dando resultados, habían podido hacerles frente a los invasores que en la mañana habían puesto en jaque a toda una guarnición, claro, estos no tenían a disposición las máquinas acorazadas y eran mucho más inferiores en número. Pero esto no le quitaba el mérito a Tempest. Ella pudo, al tiempo que peleaba contra los humanos, desorganizar y atrapar muchos de los bandidos rebeldes en un solo edificio. Este edificio era la estructura más grande del pueblo, era una bodega masiva con cuatro entradas, había escogido la entrada este porque era donde el grueso de su fuerza de ponis terrestres estaba. Los unicornios volaron la puerta permitiéndole el acceso al grupo de allanamiento, cuando entraron encontraron varios ponis sorprendidos y sin darles tiempo de reacción los pacekeepers corrieron con gran agilidad hacia ellos y los derribaron. El adiestramiento para tomar una posición fue pensado para que cada uno de ellos realizara un trabajo específico y en equipo; el primero que entraba generalmente lo hacía estruendosamente con la intención de atraer la atención enemiga hacia él y permitirle a los siguientes asaltantes entrar sin ser vistos y reducir a cualquiera que estuviera dentro de la construcción blanco de su ataque. La habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo pronto llegó a oídos soviéticos haciendo que los mismos los catalogaran como "infantería de choque"

En una de las habitaciones del almacén donde minutos antes habían bandidos ahora estaban varios elementos del Peacekeeper Tempest incluida y estaba allí porque sabía la importancia de liderar desde el frente, más que por la simple pero necesaria inyección de moral en sus tropas su presencia allí era valorada tácticamente debido a que ella misma era eficiente en el combate cercano. Tempest estaba esperando un momento a que sus tropas recobraran el aliento, en el último asalto habían encontrado más resistencia de la esperada. En un instante que pareció congelarse en el tiempo pudo ver una especie de piedra entrar a la habitación muy lentamente seguida de un estallido que ensordeció a todos y un humo blanco, la sala en la que se encontraba ahora era blanco de un asalto soviético. La granada de aturdimiento estalló señalando la entrada para los soldados del VDV, era una tarea que debían realizar rápidamente. Primero debía entrar uno y eliminar cualquier amenaza inminente para ser seguido por otro que ofrecería apoyo o empezaría a buscar en las esquinas. Cuando entraron los dos primeros soldados encontraron objetivos hostiles ya que ninguno antes había respondido "Gris" y abriendo fuego contra el más cercano, se pudo ver como las primeras balas rebotaban hasta que saltó una nube brillante de color blanco, luego se pudo ver como caía el pony terrestre al suelo. Tempest aún con el pitido en los oídos también vio como uno de sus ponis caía e instintivamente lanzó un rayo de electricidad hacia el atacante que lo alcanzó y lo arrojó unos 6 metros contra la pared. El cabo del VDV vio lo que pasó y disparó contra el unicornio haciéndolo retroceder en lo que gritaba "contacto!" para hacerle saber a los demás atrás de él que el cuarto estaba plagado de hostiles.

Tempest no pudo hacer más que salir de aquella sentencia de muerte que suponía permanecer en aquella habitación, sabía que estuvo cerca de la muerte en el instante que sintió que su escudo no estaba envolviéndola. Tenía ganas de retirar sus fuerzas, para ella el pueblo ya estaba perdido, independientemente de que hubiera capturado a poco menos de un centenar de bandidos los pobladores estaban colaborando con los soviéticos abriéndoles la puerta y dejándolos cruzar por sus casas, hasta había visto un pequeño grupo de resistencia civil armado con oses, machetes y antorchas marchando a la par de los soviéticos atacando bandidos. Ahora todo le fue claro, los soviéticos no estaban atacando sino defendiendo el pueblo y como ella en su cegada obsesión por probar las habilidades de su nueva fuerza armada pasó por alto los sutiles detalles que le advertían sobre el papel de los humanos en esta batalla. Mordiéndose un labio en frustración dio la orden de retirada, le esperaba una larga caminata hasta Ponyville con prisioneros que sumaban casi el triple de sus hombres originales.

Las calles de Badlands saltaron en júbilo cuando la campana de la iglesia sonó, la hacía sonar un pony y un humano. Primero lo hicieron como dictaba la clave, pero luego solo se dejaron llevar en su alegría. El pony ahora embriagado por la improbabilidad de la victoria y el humano contagiado de la euforia de su reciente hermano de armas. Un potrillo que vivía allí tomó su cámara y capturó el momento para la posteridad, el politboru utilizaría la imagen como prueba fehaciente de que con ellos el poni corriente estaría a salvo. Viktor llamó por radio informando de la liberación del pueblo y solicitando apoyo acorazado y más hombres para ejercer presencia y una defensa total. Su viaje hacia la mina había quedado suspendido hasta que los nuevos refuerzos llegasen en siguiente día. Después de esto y habiendo pasado revista a su herido más grave se dejó llevar por la celebración del pueblo y sus hombres.

 **Martes 11 de diciembre 1984. 6:40 AM  
Torre del Admiral Kuznetsov.**  
 **En algún lugar del mar de Equestria.**

 **Su-27k:** Torre, tengo algo. **  
Torre del Kuznetsov:** Adelante. **  
Su-27k:** Estoy cerca de 00015 y no es como los demás asentamientos. **  
Torre del Kuznetsov:** Qué hay diferente?  
 **Su-27k:** El radar muestra objetivos aéreos. **  
Torre del Kuznetsov:** Pegasos?  
 **Su-27k:** Aviones. **  
Torre del Kuznetsov:** … Comprometen la seguridad de la aeronave?  
 **Su-27k:** Lo dudo. **  
Torre del Kuznetsov:** Capitán, queda bajo su criterio el abortar o completar la misión.  
 **Su-27k:** Roger. **  
Torre del Kuznetsov:** Torre fuera.

 **Afueras de Las Pegasus 7:25 AM**

A Jet Stream siempre le ha gustado malcriar a su pequeña hija además de siempre haber cultivado un amor por la ciencia en ella y también le ha gustado presumirle sus invenciones. Hoy decidió llevarla a la pista de prueba de sus aeronaves debido a que el calendario escolar había entrado en cese de actividades por las fiestas de fin de año. Apogee /Su hija/ veía cautivada como el personal de tierra remolcaba un JS15. El JS15 era el primer diseño que inclinó la balanza económica para Jet a su favor, era un avión que en velocidad crucero alcanzaba los 500 kilómetros por hora permitiendo a sus 12 pasajeros ir de costa a costa en solo 7 horas.  
"Increible!" Exclamó Apogee admirando el diseño en forma de cigarro del avión dejando escapar una pregunta al aire "Y eso vuela más rápido que un pegaso?" Su padre afirmó "más rápido que la mayoría" sin liberar la mirada de la tripulación de tierra que realizaba la acción. Muy a su pesar ninguno de sus diseños había podido superar la barrera de los 1200 kilómetros por hora, llegando a esa velocidad las alas perdían sustentación y la aeronave entraba en barrena.

Hacia el suroeste del aeródromo se encontraba el capitán Alexandr en su Su-27k haciendo tareas de reconocimiento. El radar a bordo del avión de combate había señalado varios aviones y quería investigar, parte porque su misión consistía en servir como alerta temprana ante cualquier movimiento de tropas pero mayoritariamente por morbo, quería ver que era lo que el radar había captado. Lo que le parecía extraño era que había silencio radial, nada en las frecuencias y de ser real lo que su instrumentación informaba no comprendía como se podrían comunicar entre sí. Con curiosidad por averiguar más de esta nueva fuerza aérea subió hasta los 5.000 metros y apuntó la cámara de reconocimiento hacia los hangares que ahora tenía debajo. Pudo ver varios aviones todos del mismo diseño, semejante al Messerschmit 262 alemán. Incluso contaban con dos turbinas extrañamente familiares, era la copia perfecta de aquél caza que en teoría podría haberles hecho perder la guerra patria hace 40 años. Parecía que su presencia había pasado desapercibida para los aviadores debajo de él así que con prudencia empezó el descenso.

Jet Stream, al igual que todos los presentes en el aeródromo, escucharon un sonido familiar y a la vez extraño, era el sonido de una turbina como nunca habían oído. Aun así la fuente del sonido no había sido identificada, solo estaba aquel rugido que al principio se oyó distante pero crecía en intensidad. "Papi qué es lo que suena?" Preguntó Apogee. Jet casi instantáneamente dejó escapar una frase que nunca le había dicho a su hija "No sé". Inmediatamente el pegaso se dirigió al personal de tierra "Estamos probando equipo militar?" solo para recibir una negativa, todo el mundo estaba a la expectativa de saber que sonaba. Lo primero que pensó Jet Stream fue que alguno de sus competidores había logrado un mejor diseño pero pronto recordó que él estaba 20 años adelantado a cualquier otro fabricante. "Equipo militar?" preguntó Apogee pensando en lo que había escuchado, su padre fabrica equipo militar… Para la Guardía Real, para los Wonderbolts… "Asombroso!"

Alexandr pudo ahora mirar con sus propios ojos el pequeño aeropuerto que sobrevolaba, se podían ver los ponis que los informes decían habitaban en su mayoría la región. Y ellos también lo podían ver, y lo hacían mientras lo seguían con la mirada. Pronto un avión distinto saliendo del hangar más lejano capturó su atención. Este lucía como como el Me 163 komet, un avión panzón y pequeño, casi como si de un juguete se tratara. En tierra Jet había solicitado preparar el JSx9F un avión experimental pensado para ser vendido al ministerio de defensa de Equestria como aparato de reconocimiento lejano o a cualquiera que tuviera la suficiente cantidad de bits como para pagarlo como equipo deportivo, no se había decidido para ser sinceros, pero para él eso era problema de mercadotecnia. Este era la cúspide de toda su carrera en ingeniería aeronáutica, llegaba a los 1000 kilómetros por hora gracias a un motor de propulsión a chorro. Aunque la falla del diseño consistía en que no podía llegar a más de 100 kilómetros sin contar con la dificultad para pilotarlo. Aún era muy peligroso para el uso militar, mucho más para el uso civil.

Apogee miró con orgullo como su padre se quitaba el traje que casi siempre vestía para ponerse una chaqueta de cuero y un gorro ovejero; elementos necesarios para cualquier piloto debido a que después de cierta altura el frio se hace intolerable. Además los hacía lucir muy bien. Sin perder ni un segundo Jet saltó dentro del aparato y lo encendió, tomó la primera pista que tuvo disponible y despegó. Apogee, ahora controlada por la adrenalina de la escena de la que era testigo, gritaba de emoción al ver como su padre conducía esta máquina hacia la pista. Su padre abrió todo el acelerador del aparato permitiéndole quemar combustible mientras ganaba velocidad hasta que las ruedas de este se despegaron del suelo. Jet en la cabina del JSx9F seguía con la mirada a aquella máquina que volaba a lo que él consideró los 5000 metros. Apenas sintió que ya no había contacto con el suelo y su aeronave jaló la palanca hacia atrás lo que obligó a la nariz de su máquina subir y consecuentemente el escape de su motor apuntar hacia abajo para ganar altura. Esta maniobra debía ser ejecutada perfectamente porque generaba mucho estrés en la estructura del avión, sabía que el ángulo de elevación de la nariz debía ser inferior a los 60 grados para no comprometer la integridad de su aeronave. Poco tiempo le tomó para estar a la altura de la misteriosa máquina. Alexandr presenció todo el proceso propio del despegue del avión, al principio intentó derribarlo antes que saliera de la pista pero como carecía de armamento en este él dejó que despegara, quería ver de lo que los ponis eran capaces. Vio el despegue y la ascensión del avión pero no lo sorprendió. Aun así se puso a su lado permitiendo que el piloto del "komet" como sugeriría que fuera llamado lo pudiera ver y mientras lo veía le hizo un gesto de aprobación para luego señalarse y señalar la pista "Es mi turno pequeño pegaso".

Desde el FSx9F Jet pudo ver al piloto del avión desconocido. "Un minotauro? No, no es uno, qué eres?" se interrogó sin dejar de seguir con la mirada la máquina de color azul grisáceo y dejando escapar uno que otro comentario sobre el diseño que observaba a través del cristal de la cabina. "Mírate, no eres aerodinámico… O sí lo eres? Por Celestia, ya no sé que pensar." Uno de los muchos detalles que no pasaron inadvertidos para el pegaso ingeniero fueron los flaps de las alas. Tenía tanto en el final [Era la forma más eficiente para dirigir el flujo de aire en un ala fija] como en el frente del ala. "Rayos, cómo no se me ocurrió!" La carencia de redondez en el diseño también lo dejó desconcertado, salvo por la nariz y lo que supuso era el compartimento de las turbinas no había nada redondo. "Las alas salen casi desde la cabina, y la cabina está muy adelante. Vaya, un diseño con doble cola? Por qué? Pues tiene dos tomas de aire, tal vez sea para darle más estabilidad a los motores… Probaré en la mesa de dibujo" El corazón de Jet latía con más fuerza producto de la emoción de ver algo nuevo. Por mucho tiempo estaba a la cabeza de la industria y ninguno de los prototipos de su competencia habían logrado siquiera despertar un poco su curiosidad, pero aquí estaba junto a esta obra de arte de la aviación. Y ni siquiera sabía si era de Equestria. Jet estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que los gestos del piloto de la otra aeronave lo obligaron a poner atención mientras trataba de descifrar lo que quería decir… Lo estaba felicitando?

Cuando Alexandr notó que tenía la atención de su contraparte giró el avión con rumbo a la pista de aterrizaje y, frenando tanto como pudo sin perder sustentación, imitó la maniobra del pegaso. Levantó la nariz de su caza bombardero naval pero no se detuvo en la marca de los 60 grados, llegó hasta los 90° para luego activar el sistema de postcombustión. En tierra Apogee observaba como subió el avión, si la maniobra de su padre la había sorprendido esta la abrumó. Era irreal, subía muy rápido y muy alto. Solo dejó una estela blanca a su paso y pronto se volvió a posicionar a su derecha. Posicionado allí Jet pudo ver que de los escapes de la máquina salía fuego [Obviamente utilizaba algún tipo de combustible, incluso sus modelos lo hacían pero ninguno producía llama visible]. Desde el _komet_ el pegaso vio la maniobra y como este aparato pudo hacer dos cosas que él aún no podía siquiera concebir. Resistir 10G y ascender a más de 12000 metros. Inesperadamente el avión a su derecha aceleró y se puso a sus 6 por poco tiempo, para realizar una maniobra casi imposible; casi porque sus ojos proveían la prueba suficiente. El caza subió la nariz, frenó en el aire, bajó la nariz y se posicionó detrás de él sin ningún esfuerzo. "Porcelestiaquefueeso!?" gritó con euforia al ver al avión desaparecer por un momento de su rango visual. Para verlo aparecer volando detrás de su JSx9F. El extraño piloto aún con cartas que mostrar pasó a su izquierda y acelerando pudo hacerle saber que el diseño también rompía la barrera de los 1200 kilómetros. Mientras lo hacía se formó una onda de choque que era visible, envolvía la parte central del aparato a su paso y primero se veía el avión y luego sonaba… Aquella cosa era supersónica. Alexandr quería ir más allá para demostrar el armamento del que disponía, tentado por los aviones aún en el suelo decidió escoger una roca enorme que estaba en un extremo del aeródromo, alineó el Sukhoi con la roca y con una ráfaga de su ametralladora GSh-301 pulverizó la masiva roca.

Fascinado con el espectáculo Jet se molestó demasiado al escuchar la alerta de combustible que su avión emitía no pudo más que alinearse con la pista de aterrizaje y descender. Él era consciente que no había volado los 100 kilómetros pero también que el avión no había sido cargado con el combustible suficiente por el afán de despegar. Su paseo había terminado. Alexandr supuso correctamente que su improvisado compañero de juego se había quedado sin combustible. Hizo una pasada más para tomar fotos de la instalación y se dirigió a la ciudad. Por su parte en tierra Jet lucha por salir de su _komet_ para ver por una vez más aquella majestuosa máquina. No lo logró para su pesar, además todo el personal de tierra estaba intrigado por saber que era aquella cosa, su hija lo abordó y le preguntó "Aquel es uno de los proyectos de defensa que tienes?" El respondió que el pequeño era suyo pero el grande no, ni siquiera sabía de quien era. "viste como destrozó la piedra? Fue fenomenal! Y cómo subía, y como volaba" –Apogee imitaba el avión con su pata y añadía efectos de sonido—"bruuummm fiufffff… POW GGGGffffffuuhhh" Jet solo pensaba en la información que había recogido y como esta era suficiente como para mantenerlo ocupado todo un año, adiós a los jueves especiales con Apogee.

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _Pues en este capítulo cambié mucho de lo que originalmente quería hacer. Primero que todo me decidí por la narrativa total ya que me permite un poco más de control sobre los hechos que quiero expresar. Segundo está el hecho de que Equestria no es el lugar medieval que la serie muestra, Shino tiene un headcanon que comparto, hay varios sitios atrapados en el oscurantismo mientras otros tienen esbozos de tecnología que podemos reconocer. Ultimo pero no menos importante, me gusta el universo de shino y su OC Apogee, que el lector se decida a buscarlo o no no debería influir en el desarrollo de esta historia. Aunque si lo quieres buscar recomiendo prudencia con el contenido, no es un material del que sepa este permitido en y desconozco si está traducido del inglés.  
Para finalizar agradezco a quienes siguen la historia y los exhorto a dejar un comentario ya que motiva para seguir escribiendo._


	7. Chapter 7

**Martes 11 de diciembre de 1984  
Baltimare – Distrito residencial 3**

 **Diario de Serna, habitante de Baltimare.**

 **Martes 11**

Hoy es la primera mañana desde la toma de la ciudad por los humanos, muchos ponis estamos indecisos de si abandonar la ciudad o quedarnos en ella. Las promesas de electricidad, educación y trabajo son tentadoras pero ya antes las hemos escuchadas y no se han cumplido. Los caminos que salen y entran a la ciudad son patrullados por ellos y sus carros de guerra, ahora mismo hay uno de esos carros de guerra que ahuyentaron a los pegasos del Wonderbolt frente a mi casa… Sin contar el plato que gira sin parar en la parte superior está ahí inmóvil, taciturno y paciente esperando por algo que capte su atención. También hay varios de los guerreros en la esquina de la calle haciendo guardia, qué vigilan? No lo sé. Pero me parece que se van a quedar ahí un buen tiempo, llevan en la esquina desde el mediodía de ayer cuando fueron dejados por su vehículo. Sé que son 20 porque los conté cuando llegaron aunque ahora mismo solo hay 7. Creo que el resto está aún durmiendo en alguna de las casas abandonadas. Ayer en la noche uno golpeó mi puerta pidiéndome poder usar el baño y la verdad me dio vergüenza decirle que no tenía grifería interna y que para hacer uso de uno debíamos ir a la plaza y ocupar los baños comunales. Él asintió y se marchó, esta mañana apareció un baño portátil en mi patio trasero. Fui a preguntar la razón por la que lo dejaron ahí y antes de siquiera llegar a la esquina pude notar que todas las casas tenían el mismo baño azul en su patio… Bueno, todas las casas habitadas.

Me devolví a casa y prepararé un poco de café y se los llevé en un termo que encontré, la excusa era agradecer mi regalo en el patio pero la verdad es que quería conocerlos mejor, salir un rato afuera para despejar mi mente y hacerme a una idea si debía o no marcharme de Baltimare… Pero y para dónde? Las ciudades más cercanas son Filly Delphia y Manehatten pero llegar allá no es fácil y ambas son costosas para vivir si no sabes hacer nada más que cultivar la tierra o pegar ladrillos. Antes de ayer tenía trabajo como azafata en el tren, viajaba de una ciudad a otra y conocía varia gente interesante. No era tan malo; claro, no me pagaban mucho, me desvelaba, debía ir de pie casi todo el camino atendiendo cada vagón y tenía que soportar las "caricias" de uno que otro poni lujurioso pero en general el trabajo no era difícil. Pero los ponis en retirada destruyeron las vías y ahora de la terminal del tren solo queda el edificio. Mi hermano Wensley hubiera empezado hoy a trabajar en la adecuación de las murallas y sería su primer empleo. Hace poco menos de un mes terminó el colegio, quería hacer algo para no pasar las fiestas sin dinero y 25 bits por semana para un pony joven es mucho dinero… Hasta había planeado comprar un pastel gigante con su primera paga. Me dio mucha pena por él.

Cuando llegué a la esquina que había sido transformada en puesto de control me paralicé, llevaba como 2 minutos ahí con el termo sin poder articular palabra y solo dije "Hola, café?" Uno de ellos se levantó y dijo algo que no entendí, luego se dirigió a donde estaba y me saludó. Su voz era grave, al principio pensé que me mordería o algo así pero solo saludó. –M. Mi n. Minombres Serena- Por celestia, si que estaba tensa pero es que cuando se paró frente a mí pude ver que tan alto era y también ancho. Me quedé sin palabras ~Para variar~ -Hola Señorita Serena, qué podemos hacer por ti?- Respondió aquél humano a lo que me puse más ansiosa. –Vi el baño en el patio y… Y quise pasar a darles las gracias, trajé café, está haciendo frio. Toman café?- Luego de ello uno que estaba atrás le gritó a su compañero, ahora que lo recuerdo, en forma de broma "Cuidado, va y de pronto tiene veneno" Todos rieron pero yo me alarmé, no se me ocurrió más que tomar una taza y servir un poco del termo para beberlo rápido al tiempo que les decía que no tenía nada. "Jajaja, oh vamos pequeña, están bromeando. No te asustes." Dejó el artefacto que cargaba recostado en una valla cercana y recibió el termo. "Dónde vives" me preguntó mientras me recibía el café. –Allá en la casa verde con ventanas rojas- le respondí y le señalé la casa. –Y ustedes?- La pregunta se me escapó por lo nerviosa que estaba, eso y porque era lo que generalmente se hacía en una conversación casual, el típico ~tu preguntas yo respondo yo pregunto tu respondes~ Él me respondió que todos los que estaban presentes eran polacos [Vaya uno a saber que significa eso] y él había crecido en Lodz, una pequeña ciudad en el centro de su país para luego devolverme la pregunta. "Y qué haces?" Le respondí que antes trabajaba como azafata en el tren pero ya no más porque se habían cortado las líneas férreas. Él se quedó callado por un momento tratando de digerir lo que le había dicho, para luego preguntarme si vivía con alguien. Le respondí que vivía con mi hermano y que él tampoco tenía trabajo por… Bueno, porque la ciudad fue atacada y todo eso… La verdad fue la parte más incómoda de la conversación. Sentí la obligación de no dejar morir la conversación y como era mi turno de preguntar le pregunté acerca de lo que él hacía ~Vaya! Otra pregunta estúpida~ "Soy paracaidista del 345vo regimiento aerotransportado. Ahora mismo estamos desplegados por toda la ciudad para evitar saqueos, como una policía mientras se calman las cosas, así que si vez algo sospechoso nos dices. OK?" –Claro!" Respondí, siempre había oído que en las tomas de las ciudades los pobladores quedaban a merced de los invasores y estos generalmente hacían cosas atroces. Yo misma conocí a una unicornio que me contó que le habían pasado cosas horribles cuando estuvo en Canterlot cuando fue invadida, en las calles se veían changelings tomando cualquier cosa [O pony] que quisieran.

 **Miércoles 12**

Ayer se me había pasado preguntarle al soldado cuál era su nombre, me lo dijo hoy, se llama Pawel, y me dijo que ya mañana empezarían a repartir comida por la ciudad y que tal vez también empezarían a recoger los escombros de las calles y me preguntó sí sabía de alguien que quisiera trabajar, obviamente preguntaba por mi hermano, ayer de entre todo lo que charlamos hablamos de él. Le acabé de decir a Wensley y ahora está saltando por toda la casa, no serán los 25 bits sino 15 pero el trato incluye comida para ambos así que es una mejor oferta que la del muro. Tal parece que van a empezar demoliendo la casa esquinera para construir una torre de vigilancia y Pawel preguntó que si podría reunir a los ponis del barrio y llevarlos a la plaza de la ciudad mañana para oficialmente presentarse.

 **Jueves 13**

Habían muchos ponis en la plaza esta mañana, y también varios soldados. Habían preparado una tribuna. Habían altavoces y todo como si se tratase de un concierto. Allí nos explicaron que la ciudad había tomado las vías de hecho y se habían independizado, ya no habría que enviar el tributo mensual a Canterlot y que esos 5000 bits mensuales, una fortuna, serían destinados a la misma ciudad. Se nos pidió registrarnos para un censo, la idea era saber cuantos éramos, quienes estaban enfermos, sin hogar, quienes podían trabajar y en qué. Me formé para recibir uno de estos formularios y cuando llegué a la mesa uno de los soldados me preguntó si sabía escribir, la ciudad no gozaba de todos los programas sociales que habían en Canterlot pero tampoco estábamos tan abandonados. Cuando me puse a llenar la forma hubo una pregunta que me paralizó, -OCUPACIÓN:- Y qué se supone que debía poner ahí? Azafata? No sabía hacer nada más, bueno, se cultivar. La mayoría sino todos aquí saben hacerlo, no es difícil pero no me gusta. Para el mediodía se nos dijo que se nos reubicaría para ordenar la ciudad, querían aprovechar el espacio. El plan era compactar Baltimare y construir edificios. Todo muy bonito pero siento que solo serán promesas.

 **Viernes 14**

Hoy llegó la primera entrega de comida, llegó en uno de los autogiros, uno de los más grandes. Aterrizó en el parque cerca a mi casa, no sé cuanto tuvo que ver Pawel en esto pero sonrió al verme en los primeros lugares de la fila que crecía a cada minuto. Todo estaba empacado y sellado, en esta bolsa había de todo; la comida tenía este logo de SAA y tenía trigo, arroz, manzanas, heno, zanahorias. También había agua embotellada, un par de mantas, un cepillo y un vale para ropa… De dónde salió esto? Casi entrada la noche fui a ver como trababa mi hermano. Lo que él hacía era sencillo, llevaba una carretilla con escombros de aquí para allá. El trabajo pesado lo hacían las máquinas. Una de estas atravesaba y reducía a nada las casas destruidas mientras los ponis –En su mayoría terrestres- limpiaban. La excusa de visitar a mi hermano había cumplido su objetivo, la verdad es que quería pasar tiempo con Pawel, detrás de su aspecto amenazante había una persona divertida y amable, cuando lo vi estaba comiendo de una bolsa verde. Tenía letras que no entendía y el mismo patrón que tenía su uniforme, una N al revés y varias letras invertidas. Me dijo que era alfabeto cirílico y me dio a probar de lo que comía. El sabor era extraño, no era feo ni rico sino extraño. Cuando le pregunté que era me dijo que era un estofado de res… Puaj, comí carne, no me gusta la carne y no sé como a ellos sí. Los ponis somos vegetarianos pero no somos ajenos a saber que hay otras razas que si lo hacen. Por lo menos yo no hago un escándalo cuando veo a un grifo o un hipogrifo comiendo carne, pero era un espectáculo desagradable. Pawel y los demás humanos también comían carne [Y me enteré por accidente] pero ellos lo hacen de una forma distinta, cocinan la carne y la transforman para que no se vea fea, hasta se veía deliciosa. No lo fue pero se veía.

 **Sábado 15**

Con un poco de harina que molí del trigo y unas hojuelas de avena que tenía guardadas hice unas galletas y se las llevé a Pawel. Casi salté de alegría al ver como se comía una tras de otra, y como repartía las que no se pudo comer entre sus amigos. Independientemente de que comieran carne también comían vegetales, y galletas, muchas galletas. Les gustaron tanto que me pidieron hacer más, uno de ellos corrió dentro de la casa donde dormían y sacó dos bultos de harina, uvas pasas, azúcar, y cualquier otra cosa con lo que se pudiera cocinar e incluso se ofreció a ayudar. La segunda tanda de bizcochos duró incluso menos. La tercera tanda fue empacada y llevada a otra parte, imagino que sus destinatarios serían otros soldados en otras partes de la ciudad. Casi inmediatamente que terminé la tercera tanda me abordó un soldado y me dio un bit, y otro y otro. Un bit por una galleta… Me asusté al ver que ya tenía 20 bits y seguían apareciendo soldados. En este punto ya tenía miedo, miedo a que se enterasen que una galleta no valía un bit y así lo expresé. Pawel me preguntó si yo había probado las galletas, obviamente sí lo había hecho apenas salió la primera tanda, estaban ricas, había usado la receta de mi abuela y todo, pero simplemente no valían un bit cada una. O sí lo valían?

 **Domingo 16**

Seguí el consejo de Pawel de hacer galletas para la venta, les bajé el precio y ahora cuatro galletas costaban 1 bit, las llevé al muelle donde la mayoría de los soldados estaban con la estrategia de regalar una y ofrecer el paquete por un bit. Iba con 30 paquetes y varias sueltas. Para mi sorpresa y alegría me demoré más en el camino desde la casa al muelle de lo que las galletas duraron en exposición. A los soviéticos les gustan las galletas –Me dije- Este podría ser mi estilo de vida, me gusta cocinar, una cocina inundada del olor a repostería era cautivante, y me pagaban por ello.  
A medio día salí con Wensley, él quería mostrarme el progreso que habían hecho con la demolición de la casa. Normalmente no hubiera salido por tan trivial razón, la construcción no era lo mío, nunca me había interesado la verdad pero detrás de esta invitación estaba la posibilidad de ver a Pawel… Por Celestia, apenas la idea cruzó por mi cabeza sonreí. Cuando llegamos mi hermano empezó a hablar de lo bien ejecutado que estuvo el derrumbe, de como los planos mostraban un diseño eficiente y bla bla bla… Estando frente del espacio de trabajo mi visión periférica me alertó cuando uno de los soldados venía hacia nosotros, mi corazón se paralizó un segundo al escuchar su voz grave. "Hola buenos días" Era la voz de Pawel, "Qué hacen aquí" preguntó en un tono amigable. Mi hermano lo saludó y le dijo que venía enseñarle su trabajo a su hermana. "Ahh, no sabía que te gustara la construcción?" "Claro!" Respondí, inmediatamente mi hermano me miró con un rostro de ambas incredulidad y sorpresa. Por qué respondí eso? Solté una mentira del tamaño de una catedral solo para darle la razón a él? Y ahora mi hermano está presente sumando uno más uno, el chico es ingenuo y joven pero no es tonto. "Digo, pues me interesa saber que es lo que van a construir aquí en medio del barrio" afirmé tratando de corregir y salir del paso. Intenté desviar la conversación preguntando por como iba el día para los soldados ~Otra de las que, empezaban a ser costumbre, mis tontas preguntas~ "Pues ha estado más bien quieto, sin nada interesante pero los prefiero así" La esporádica charla duró por otros 10 minutos y luego nos devolvimos para la casa.

 **Lunes 17**

Hoy decoré la fachada de la casa con los adornos para la celebración del Heartswarming, lo iba a hacer ayer como dicta la tradición, nueve días antes pero cuando llegué a casa me encerré en mi cuarto porque Wensley llegó exclusivamente con la idea de molestarme, se burlaba diciendo que me había enamorado de un humano… Qué podría saber él? Apenas era un potrillo. Le grité que me dejara en paz en lo que corría a mi refugio, se quedó como dos horas afuera de la puerta tratando de disculparse. Así terminó el día de ayer. Cuando estaba sacando esta mañana la escalera para alcanzar el techo la escalera me ganó y se cayó al suelo haciendo un escándalo, recordé que el año pasado decorábamos la casa mi hermano y yo y ambos maniobrábamos la pesada escalera de metal, años anteriores contratábamos a un pegaso. Sin ninguna de esas las opciones disponibles; Wensley trabajando y la mayoría de los pegasos ocupados en sus propios asuntos la tarea ahora recaía en mí. Frustrada por el estruendo iba a abandonar la idea de la decoración. Fue cuando volví a escucharlo, esta vez venía con dos de sus amigos. "Woha, cuidado con la escalera, qué ibas a hacer con eso?" Jugué la carta de damisela en apuros y le respondí –Quería decorar la casa para las fiestas, pero esta cosa es muy pesada y no pude cargarla.- Señalé la escalera en frustración. Él la levantó y se ofreció a ayudarme, otro de ellos dijo que también me ayudaría si le daba más galletas, a lo que agregué que si lo hacían también habría jugo. No sé si fue por la promesa de comida al final de la tarea, por el aburrimiento del día o simplemente por ayudar a Pawel pero en un momento tenía a los 20 soldados del puesto de control y a los constructores de la torre decorando mi casa y las casas de los vecinos que no tampoco habían puesto algo. Los adornos que estaban en una caja guardados en el desván ahora colgaban del techo meciéndose con el viento sumándose a los de las demás casas, que bonita vista, por un momento olvidé que no tenía ni idea que iba a hacer a futuro, olvidé que muchos de los ponis que vivían en la ciudad se habían ido o estaban en el hospital al aire libre cerca a los muelles, pude ver que los vecinos también les brindaban comida a los humanos. Incluso un viejo pegaso, que siempre había vivido allí salió con una botella de licor y lo empezó a repartir. Se podía sentir que se había contagiado el espíritu de las fiestas.

 **Martes 18**

Hoy desperté con el fuerte ruido que hace uno de los elefantes de guerra al pasar. Era muy temprano para mi gusto, vi el reloj marcando las 7:15 y en la mesa una taza de café a medio tomar que supuse había sido abandonada por Wensley, su hora de entrada al trabajo era a las 7 de la mañana. Me asomé por la ventana y vi que Pawel o alguno de los que lo acompañaban no estaban en la esquina, salí para averiguar por qué no estaban ahí y mi hermano me dijo que se los habían llevado a todos a las puertas. Me dirigí a la puerta y pude ver soldados dispersados afuera de la ciudad. Al frente de ellos a unos 900 metros había un par de millar de ponis, zebras y changelings. Vendrían a recuperar la ciudad? No sé pero nunca había visto a tanto pony reunido. La defensa que habían montado los humanos era casi inexistente, solo habían puesto sus máquinas al frente y los soldados estaban deambulando por ahí sin perder de vista a la multitud que estaba afuera. No puedo decir que era la única pony que estaba ahí, habíamos varios que observábamos que pasaba. Nuestra preocupación parecía mayor a la de los humanos, hubieron algunos que formaron grupos y preguntaban en que podían ayudar y cual sería su puesto en la inminente batalla… Vaya, incluso mi hermano había llegado con varios de los trabajadores ponis gritando arengas en contra del ejército afuera.

 _ **Informe de situación del coronel Bodoline al almirante Kozlov.  
Semana 1**_

La tarea de preservación de paz y estabilización ha empezado a rendir frutos, con la defensa de Badlands hemos asegurado una importante inyección de víveres, los locales se han mostrado más que diligentes para cumplir con la cuota de alimentos, en respuesta hemos llevado servicios básicos como salud, educación y más pie de fuerza para estabilizar el asentamiento, la mina aún sigue fuera de nuestro poder debido a diferencias con el Friendship Kindom, fricciones que queremos zanjar diplomáticamente, los dueños de la mina parecen que se decantan por formar parte de los territorios de Baltimare pero debido a ciertas presiones comerciales tuvimos que detener la anexión de este territorio. En las negociaciones lo dejaron claro, aunque hubo fuerte resistencia al cambio por parte de una de las hijas del dueño.

En Baltimare se empezó con la distribución de la comida, tuvimos gran cuidado al seleccionar lo que habría en cada saco, se repartió comida basada en la dieta que Major Baltimare sugirió, no había carne ni pescado, hecho que confirmó que los ponis son herbívoros. Aunque las otras especies habitantes de la ciudad no lo son, para ellos se añadieron raciones cárnicas. La carne no fue difícil de encontrar, el Friendship Kindom exporta carne al monte Eris y decidieron vendernos algo si parábamos el avance hacia la mina.

La tarea de reconstrucción en la ciudad de Baltimare ha dejado varios beneficios adicionales; la población no esta tan atrasada tecnológicamente hablando como originalmente creíamos, aunque sus conocimientos son mayormente teóricos. La población civil ha sido más receptiva de lo esperado, por toda la ciudad se reportan casos de fraternización. Y hay una fiesta próxima a celebrarse, el solsticio de invierno, se aconseja participar de las mismas. La mano de obra no calificada ha supuesto un empuje en las tareas de limpieza, pero la falta de especialistas nos ha dejado con los problemas más importantes como electricidad, acueducto y alcantarillado. La ciudad no tiene infraestructuras.

Inteligencia y reconocimiento avanzado reportó aeronaves, no suponen un problema para las baterías antiaéreas en tierra. Están en alguna parte del desarrollo científico alcanzado a principios de la década del 30, pero lo más importante es que funcionan con combustible. Con suerte el mismo combustible que usamos nosotros, está ciudad fue renombrada como Las Pegasus, así es su nombre original según Major Baltimare, y como muchas ciudades aquí están bajo cierto control de la capital Canterlot. Está muy lejos del alcance de los helicópteros y francamente no veo que podemos ofrecer a cambio del carburante. Se enviarán representantes ponis y humanos para entablar conversaciones.

La organización política es más intrincada de lo que suponíamos. Las ciudades estado gozan de autonomía para comerciar y relacionarse entre ellas, firmaron un tratado de defensa mutua contra amenazas externas pero pueden haber riñas internas. Canterlot opera como cabeza de la sociedad de ciudades producto de que es la ciudad que más presupuesto y ponis entrega a las fuerzas militares. La tecnología existe pero no es utilizada en gran medida debido a que son más costosas y menos efictivas que los pegasos o los unicornios en casi cualquier aspecto. La industria que más atrasada está es la aeroespacial, solo Las Pegasus presume de tener fábricas destinadas a la construcción de aviones, y son aviones civiles. Claro, también hay variantes para el uso militar pero son pocas y están por debajo de las capacidades de un pegaso con entrenamiento bélico.

La Bahía puede recibir al Kuznetsov aunque no puede amarrar en el puerto, no hay un espacio lo suficientemente largo para hacerlo con seguridad, mi recomendación es que el Kuznetsov ancle en la bahía y se usen los Muna como puente entre el portaviones y el puerto. Sugiero que todo el grupo naval toque tierra para actuar como disuasión para las fuerzas enemigas y para unirse a las celebraciones de la ciudad.

 **Martes 11 de diciembre de 1984  
Granja Pie 10:00 AM**

Igneous Rock, actual dueño de la granja Pie, mira con preocupación hacia el horizonte abstraído por lo que lucía un día común y corriente. Dos de sus cuatro hijas, Limestone y Marble, la mayor y la menor respectivamente, están moviendo una roca de granito que obstaculiza la entrada a una veta de gemas que contrastan con el carbón que en su mayoría parece ser lo que contiene la granja. El carbón no es malo, es un buen combustible y se usa para las máquinas de vapor y para servicios de calefacción. El problema es que transportarlo es muy caro y como la línea del ferrocarril no llega hasta aquí, vaya que desde que era pequeño oía a su padre casi cada año festejar porque la línea llegaría por fin, cosa que nunca pasó. Optó por no extraer más. En su lugar había decidido solo sacar piedras preciosas después de que su segunda hija hubiera descubierto una caverna repleta de estas. Las piedras rápidamente se convirtieron en el sustento de la familia, de la granja y de algún viajero que quisiera ganarse un par de bits por un trabajo duro. Y vaya que si iban y venían. Él nunca había negado una pata amiga a cualquiera que tuviera la decencia de pedir por ayuda, tampoco juzgaba al que entraba por esa puerta, muy en el fondo sabía que contrataba bandidos en busca de otra vida, viajeros buscados por Equestria o simples ponis que habían huido de casa. Esos ponis venían buscando trabajo no alguna opinión de un viejo cansado y le parecía justo remunerarlo, ya que así hacía que su hija Limestone no trabajase tanto.

Limestone había sido la que más interés había demostrado por la granja y era quien la administraba en este momento, claro, en el papel él seguía siendo el dueño pero tenía intenciones de que el próximo año su hija mayor heredara la propiedad. Maud también estaba interesada en la granja pero no para manejarla, quería especializarse en geología y suelos y por eso la mandó a estudiar en Manehatten, ya completó su doctorado y está viviendo en Ponyville. Pinkie se marchó de la granja a una relativa temprana edad siguiendo su sueño de ser organizadora de eventos, ahora mismo tambien está en Ponyville viviendo de su sueño. Marble Pie su hija menor por el contrario la desconcierta, es tímida como nunca había visto a alguien serlo, y no ha expresado nada relativo a los planes que pueda tener para el futuro. Parte de él quiere que se quede en la granja porque es su hija menor pero otra quiere que encuentre algo que la llene de vida. Cloudy Quartz, su esposa, se ocupa de la casa y varias veces del campo.

Igneous podía sentir en el ambiente que algo no estaba bien, primero había sido ayer por la mañana cuando varios ruidos lejanos lo despertaron, eran muy bajos para que la mayoría los escuchase pero él si pudo, luego se preocupó cuando se enteró que el destacamento de la Guardia Real que estaba estacionado cerca de su granja se había ido. Para más tarde en la noche no poder dormir por el ruido de explosiones viniendo del pueblo cercano. Ciertamente la noticia de lo que hubiera pasado ayer pronto lo alcanzaría pero no quería ir al pueblo y trató de seguir con su día, concentrado por la expectativa y vigilante de lo que pudiese salir del camino. Y por fin pasó. Primero vio a la princesa Twilight y detrás de ella venía Pinkie, se alegró por solo un instante para luego ver que detrás de ellas venía una nutrida escolta de guardias. Esto no lo alteró tanto como el ver al otro lado del claro salía otro grupo de seres que nunca había visto. El segundo grupo no había visto al primero y se dirigían hacia él, pudo escuchar un sonido fuerte viniendo de uno de las carrozas autopropulsadas y como contra todo pronóstico seguía andando al atravesar un lodazal.

El objetivo original del Sargento Yeltsin era llegar a la mina la noche anterior pero debido a que se retrasó en Badlands le habían enviado varios T-80 en helicóptero para dejar como guarnición en el pueblo. Temprano esa mañana tomó uno de estos y subió a varios de sus hombres encima del tanque y partieron hacia la mina. La ubicación de la "Granja Pie" como la conocían los locales fue suministrada como agradecimiento por salvar el pueblo. La misión autoimpuesta de Tempest era llegar a la granja Pie y tantear el terreno en búsqueda de las fuerzas soviéticas. La noche anterior había cumplido esto y ahora tenía solo 10 ponis bajo su mando, al resto los había enviado a Ponyville con los capturados. Claramente en desventaja táctica, armamentística y sin la protección de la noche sabía que no era rival para ellos. Y no tenía ni idea cómo esa máquina tan pesada y grande había llegado hasta ahí, ni que capacidades de combate tenía, simplemente la noche anterior no estaba.

Igneous pudo ver como los escoltas de su hija y sus amigas las tomaron y las jalaron hacia un arbusto cercano, vio como el monstruo de metal se acercaba más y más, ahora su par de hijas y su esposa también los habían visto. Sí vieron a Pinkie y a los otros ponis no lo sabe, pero si vieron la cosa que se estacionó en el claro. El poni cabeza de familia fue a recibirlos, cuando llegó pudo percibir el olor a gasolina que emanaba del carruaje, pasó por alto esto y saludó al grupo extraño. Lo saludaron de vuelta y pronto le informaron que esta región estaba ahora en control de ellos, no querían afectar de alguna manera su estilo de vida y le preguntaron por el destino del carbón. Viktor había llevado algunos ponis para que mediaran a favor suyo en la mina, sabía de antemano por los habitantes de Badlands que Igneous, el poni dueño ya no comerciaba con carbón y estaría más que complacido por venderlo. El único problema era como transportarlo. Pero esto no lo molestaba, eventualmente el politboru idearía alguna forma de hacerlo. El extraño pero bien recibido interés de esta creatura por el carbón tomó por sorpresa a Igneous, al tiempo que le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, después de mucho tiempo alguien volvía a interesarse en el producto principal de su mina.

"Papá!" se escuchó el grito de Pinkie al tiempo que era seguida de su amiga Twilight, el grito tomó por sorpresa a todo el mundo, el poni rosado había burlado al guardia que lo protegía y corrió hacía su padre. Las historias que había oído y los ponis en el hospital habían dejado una clara imagen de lo peligrosos que eran estos soviéticos y no los quería cerca de sus padres. Como todo el mundo fue tomado por sorpresa la reacción de Tempest fue ir detrás de Twilight y Pinkie, la de los soldados fue la de defenderse de una posible emboscada y la de Igneous fue la de saludar a su hija. Cuando los dos grupos se encontraron se pudo notar la tensión en el ambiente, los ponis de Tempest estaban alerta ante cualquier movimiento, los soldados habían tomado posiciones detrás del T-80 y este había cerrado su escotilla, no había encendido el motor pero no importaba, la ametralladora coaxial funcionaba con una pequeña batería independiente a la turbina que propulsaba el tanque. Tempest apretando sus dientes y encogiéndose un poco para generar suficiente presión en sus patas para ser liberada en un salto para atacar a los invasores más cercanos y los soldados de la 345° escaneando con la mirada el sitio donde estaban, sus posibles blancos, lugares donde pudieran haber escondidos más enemigos y lugares para buscar cobertura fue suficiente estrés para Twilight, quien con un encantamiento gritó fuerte "Es suficiente! Tempest, vinimos a ver a los padres de Pinkie, no a pelear." "Yo tampoco quiero pelear" Respondió El sargento Yeltsin siendo el primero en bajar la guardia, es más, vengo a hacer negocios con el Señor Pie. –Debes escucharlo Igneous- Dijo una voz familiar.

Sentados las tres partes; Twilight, Igneous y Viktor, en la mesa del comedor que ahora servía como mesa de negociación en un ambiente pesado solo interrumpido esporádicamente por la señora Quartz cuando ponía un poco de limonada al alcance de cada uno. Primero empezó por servirle a la princesa, obviamente ella debía ir primero no? Después puso el vaso cerca del soldado, pues era el primero que estaba hablando con su marido. En tercer lugar sirvió a su marido para luego repartir entre los demás que estaban dentro, sus hijas, las amigas de Pinkie y cuatro o cinco guardias de Twilight. Los otros soldados no habían entrado a la casa, tal vez porque no querían hacerlo o porque preferían estar a fuera. La disposición en que se organizaron dejaba ver lo sesgados que estaban. Igneous se sentó y detrás de él estaba Marble y (Tomando todas las deciciones) Limestone. Twilight era la que más ponis en su espada tenía, estaban sus guardias y sus amigas, incluida Pinkie que prefirió estar con Twilight a estar con su padre. Por último estaba Viktor con uno de los amigos de Igneous que vivía en el pueblo. Ella lo reconoció como Bushel. Bushel e Igneous se conocían desde pequeños y siempre habían tenido una buena relación, ahora él estaba acompañando a este raro ser e insistía que debían oírlo.

Viktor apenas vio el vaso de limonada bebió un poco, quería quitarse un sabor metálico que tenía en la boca desde el primer momento en que entró en la casa, el poni que lo acompañaba lo había alertado del ~peculiar olor~ de la casa -Señor Pie, seré directo, queremos el carbón y podemos ayudar en lo que haga falta para extraerlo. Podemos ofrecer seguridad, mano de obra y 50 bits por cada tonelada que salga de la mina.- Esta fue la oferta de Viktor, una oferta que sabía que era mucho mejor que cualquier otra que alguna vez haya recibido. Iba con la tarea principal de asegurar la mina y con objetivos secundarios de hacer el menor daño posible y poner a la población del lado soviético. El combate en el pueblo había sido fructífero, ya que tenía la gratitud de los residentes y posible mano de obra para la mina. –Igneous, amigo mío- Agregó Bushel – Es cierto que pueden defendernos, ya no tendremos que dormir con un ojo abierto, ayer defendieron el pueblo, tuviste que haber escuhado el ruido!-  
Es cierto que Igneous había escuchado todo el alboroto, y este no lo dejó dormir en paz. Por 50 bits la tonelada él mismo jalaría las carretas hasta Canterlot si hacía falta. Pero no quiso decir que sí de una vez, sintió que este era el momento preciso para quitarse del camino y dejar que su hija se hiciera cargo de todo. Con un rostro estoico se levantó de la silla y se la ofreció a su hija Limestone su posición. Él quería que una negociación tan grande fuera producto de la nueva generación de la granja. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Pinkie, Maud y a la misma Limestone, Cloudsy sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su marido cediera la granja.

Limestone, con su característico carácter, se sentó y tomó una actitud de incredulidad y recelo. La verdad es que no sabía que hacer, nunca había negociado a gran escala y dudaba si recordaba todos los factores que entraban en juego. Formándose un debate en su cabeza intentó comprender la situación, claro, 50 bits/tonelada era más del doble del precio del mercado pero deberá la granja cargar con los costos de operación? El transporte corre por la granja o ellos lo ponen? Quieren más que el carbón? Esta ultima pregunta le dio una idea para seguir. –Ehh… Y quieren algo más que el carbón?— Instantáneamente Twilight intercede tratando de defender el acuerdo por gemas que tenían con la granja. –Las gemas también?—Preguntó. Las gemas en si no tenían mucho valor pero las usaba como moneda para negociar con los dragones del continente, y las compraba a 1 bit por cada 250 carats. No era un trato especialmente beneficioso para la familia Pie pero este era la única fuente de ingreso constante que tenían. Limestone lo sabía pero también sabía que su padre no querría romperlo, después de todo la inyección de dinero que llegaba por las gemas permitió hacer ciertos arreglos en la casa, pagaba la comida y había enviado a Maud a la universidad. El alivió llegó para Twilight al saber que no tendría que renegociar la importación de gemas de la granja llegó al escuchar a su contraparte en la mesa de aquél comedor decir que no estaba en lo más mínimo interesado en piedras preciosas.

Viktor, ya con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, quería poner fin al trato y añadió otro leño al fuego. –Tambien construiremos un camino de aquí al pueblo, es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer, 50 bits por tonelada de carbón, un grupo de vigilancia de 20 hombres exclusivo para la "granja pie", un par de piezas blindadas, nos ocupamos de transportar el carbón y suministramos mano de obra.- Tempest intercedió rápidamente ya molesta por las desproporcionadas ofertas a cambio del carbón en un tono de burla y rabia. – Y seguramente podrán defender la granja con solo 20 guerreros aquí—Viktor casi en un estado de fatiga respondió simplemente con –Pues con 14 hicimos huir a 150 ladrones del pueblo ayer.— Tempest se molestó más, ayer ella había capturado a 80 bandidos, tenía 40 Pacekeepers, y sumados a los muertos esta cifra concordaba con los 150 que ahora el pueblo creía que eran ladrones. Además los soviéticos habían luchado contra ambos, bandidos y Pacekeepers, por igual sin siquiera reconocerlos? No es que ella tampoco hubiera peleado contra ambos al tiempo pero… No habían sido lo suficientemente buenos en el combate para que los humanos los hubieran reconocido? La cereza del pastel es que no había podido luchar contra alguno de los carruajes acorazados, antes de entrar en la casa había visto de cerca uno de los elefantes de guerra. La sola imagen de uno le perturbaba, no tenían punto débil a la vista, de principio a fin estaba recubierto por placas extrañas que parecían fáciles de desmontar. ~A todas estas quién pondría protección al metal? Y ese metal no parecía nada que hubiera visto antes. Estaba ahí sin brillo, masivo y encima tenía estos cuadritos de más metal? Por qué?~ Ella estaba familiarizada con los metales más avanzados de Equestria, uno de estos era el aluminio, un metal brillante e inoxidable, más liviano que la aleación de cobre y estaño que portaban la Guardia Real y más resistente que cualquier otra cosa.

El plan de Twilight era evitar una guerra contra los soviéticos, habiendo deducido que ellos prefieren comprar las cosas a tomarlas y pensando en que su pequeño reino está entre Canterlot y Baltimare ahora ocupada quería evitar otra incursión, la última a la academia Wonderbolt había dejado mucha destrucción. –Y la comida?- Preguntó al sargento en frente suyo. –Qué pasa con ella?- respondió Viktor. Twilight se pudo dar cuenta que ayer el mismo soldado que estaba hoy sentado con ella había traído de todo para ayudar… Menos comida. Presionó más e hizo una aclaración de la que Viktor no estaba conciente. –Ahora mismo tienen una ciudad que en poco tiempo acabará su comida, y también un pueblo- ~Mirando a Tempest con vergüenza, vergüenza al hacerle saber que había perdido territorio frente a los humanos. Viktor por otra parte quedó abrumado por la pregunta (o sería su malestar general) quedó sin argumentos y no respondió. –El Friendhip kindom está dispuesto vender de comida a cambio de que detengan su avance, la granja pie sea territorio sin ocupar y se garantice que ningún guerrero entrase al territorio sin invitación.— Twilight sentía que estaba pidiendo mucho pero Viktor pudo deducir que esto era bastante cercano a lo que el politboru quería, una fuente de comida, relaciones políticas con alguna nación y hasta parar una posible contraofensiva contra la ciudad, su contraoferta fue la de comprar a precios regulares la comida, el respeto de las fronteras entre la Unión y el Frienship kindom y prohibir el tránsito de tropas en el mismo si estas iban hacia Baltimare.—Twilight rápidamente aceptó la oferta, había podido hacer algo que ni Tempest ni los ejércitos de Celestia habían conseguido. Parar el avance de los invasores. Applejack, sabiendo que la comida saldría de su granja preguntó por el tipo de comida que requerirían, avena, trigo, manzanas, lo usual… pero se sorprendió cuando le pidieron carne. La carne en si sí era un producto que Sweet Apple Acress comercializaba, pero en poca medida, los únicos clientes que tenían eran los hipogrifos del monte Arís, y allá este no era consumido por todos, no por la naturaleza del mismo sino porque el pescado era más abundante y barato.

Limestone por otra parte si quería renegociar así que insistió en mostrar lo que la mina producía, le pidió a su hermana menor que trajera las muestras de los diferentes minerales que se extraían, había desde minerales corrientes, pasando por rocas para la construcción hasta minerales decorativos y raros. Cuando mostró uno de los decorativos pudo ver como Viktor saltó de miedo. Viktor estaba cada vez más cansado en la mesa, estaba aquí soportando este tipo de presión de detener tropas, de comprar comida, de prometer cosas que en cierto momento dudó que pudiera cumplir, pero todo pasó a segundo plano cuando le mostraron este pilón brillante… era una roca metálica contenida en un frasco grande, mayormente negra con polvo amarillo rodeándola, podía ver como saltaban pequeños y tenues rayos amarillos en toda dirección, se veía pesada… Sabía lo que era y apenas la reconoció se tapó la nariz, saltó y se alejó dejando escapar un grito. "Es eso uranita?!" Ahora todo tenía sentido, el sabor metálico en su boca, su repentina fatiga, su dolor de cabeza… Estaba siendo envenenado por radiación.

En el cuarto todos los presentes miraban como aquel hombre se asustaba por una roca, ignorantes del peligro y del daño que la misma hacía a las células y al material genético de cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca de ella solo pudieron mirarse entre ellos con caras de incredulidad. Por qué este sujeto que se enfrentó a 100 ladrones, a 400 guardias reales y a un número similar de pegasos del wonderbolt sin recibir un rasguño se asusta por el brillo de una piedra? –Eso, eso es un material radioactivo, contiene uranio y es muy tóxico. Si el politboru se entera que hay uranio aquí romperán todos los acuerdos y tomarán la mina por la fuerza.- Advirtió Viktor desde el otro lado de la habitación. –Princesa Twilight, le recomiendo a usted no atreverse a utilizar esto contra nosotros. La retaliación hará palidecer el ataque a la academia de ayer. Iremos con todo tan solo para asegurarnos que no se use. Señor Pie, le recomiendo que saque eso de su casa y de donde sea que lo haya sacado vuélvalo a dejar ahí y bloquee el acceso. No informaré de la presencia de material radioactivo aquí si se cumple mi petición. Ahora me voy, no pienso pasar un minuto más al lado de esa cosa.- Viktor sale de la casa casi corriendo, llega al transporte militar junto al T-80 y toma una tableta de yodo. Mientras la consume ordena a sus hombres salir del lugar, más vale prevenir que lamentar. Por su parte Twilight quedó perpleja por la advertencia ~O amenaza~ que recibió pero contenta y orgullosa, ahora pudo entender que significaba la frase de Star Swirl "La pluma es más poderosa que la espada"


	8. Chapter 8

**Martes 11 de diciembre de 1984 9:00 AM  
En los cielos de Las Pegasus.**

Alexandr acababa de entrar al espacio aéreo de 00015, esta es su cuarta misión de reconocimiento de la semana, ayer había participado en la persecución del pegaso azul que dejaba una estela arcoíris a su paso y antes había hecho labores de vigilancia en la isla donde se habían encontrado dragones. Le gustaba hacer reconocimiento porque le dejaba a él solo con su avión; uno de los seis Sukhoi 27K pertenecientes al escuadrón aéreo antisuperficie del portaaviones Almirante Kuznetsov. El portaaviones estaba en alerta 1, lo que significaba que todos los pilotos estaban listos para ser lanzados, el nivel de alerta era el más alto porque estaban en aguas desconocidas y no se sabía que podría haber en el agua o en el aire. Para ser justos, sí se sabía que en el aire habían estos monstruosos dragones y que si lo quisieran podrían atacar al grupo naval, cosa que sería grave si se les tomaba por sorpresa, fue por esto que había llegado a alerta 1. Los pilotos pasaban el día en la cabina del avión esperando las órdenes de ataque mientras se monitoreaba el radar profundo en búsqueda de cualquier blanco que amenazase a la flota soviética. Las tareas de reconocimiento requerían de silencio radial lo que significaba que nadie le hablaría ni lo molestaría por alrededor de 6 horas. Alexandr estaba en la cabina desde antes de las 5 de la mañana esperando la orden de despegue, tenía una libreta y un bolígrafo atados a su pierna izquierda para tomar notas de cualquier cosa que viera, ahora mismo está llena de garabatos y presuntas capacidades de las aeronaves que acababa de observar hace poco menos de una hora. Tambien tenía un mapa que le habían suministrado desde tierra, no fue fabricado por algún humano, de eso se había dado cuenta desde el momento que se lo entregaron, mostraba las locaciones más importantes pero carecía de las marcas de profundidad y distancia sumado a que no mostraba el norte, casi tuvo que ponerlo al revés para interpretarlo.

Nada de esto la verdad importaba, volar en el avión a 5000 metros le daba una vista inigualable y un escape al encierro claustrofóbico que vivir en un portaaviones conlleva. Le gustaban las misiones donde no tenía que llevar el Moskit P-270, que no dejaba maniobrar a voluntad el avión debido que el pesado armamento antisuperficie consistía de un robusto misil guiado por radar que una vez disparado buscaba y se alineaba con cualquier cosa que estuviera en el agua. Para esta misión no fue necesario cargarlo, es más solo salió un par de aviones armados con estos misiles cuando fueron a rescatar una corbeta y un Muna de transporte. De resto solo han salido armados con misiles aire-aire, y bombas aire-tierra. Hoy el avión salió con poco armamento, 150 proyectiles para su autocañon GSh-301 en vez de los cohetes y las bombas, debajo de las alas había un par de tanques externos para aumentar la autonomía del avión. Su misión consiste en cartografiar la zona y encontrar asentamientos de la población local así como verificar capacidades de defensa aérea enemiga. La guerra realmente aún no había empezado, es cierto que el VDV y las fuerzas de tareas navales ya habían asegurado cabezas de playa y tomado una que otra ciudad pero no se veía una respuesta real por parte de los gobiernos "atacados". El azul del cielo se mezclaba con el reflejo azul del avión en la cabina. Abajo se podían ver como las formaciones naturales le daban paso a las artificiales mientras ambas se fusionaban dejando saber que había llegado a una ciudad, 00015 como marcaban sus notas.

En la ciudad de Las Pegasus el día iba relativamente tranquilo, en las calles se podían ver muchos carros, unos jalados por ponis pero la mayoría eran autopropulsados, el motor de combustión interna había sido desarrollado hace mucho tiempo por un poni terrestre llamado otto, el motor de otto era un motor de combustión interna que controlaba pequeñas explosiones de combustible en un pistón permitió que los ponis terrestres no tuvieran que jalar una serie de engranajes para generar movimiento de rotación. El motor lo hacía tan bien como ellos con la diferencia de que la invención no se cansaba, este invento había sido acogido particularmente en Las Pegasus porque la ciudad carecía de ponis terrestres, hasta tal punto que comprar y mantener un motor de estos era más barato que contratar un poni terrestre. La ciudad estaba dividida en dos, una parte era la zona turística donde los ponis de otras ciudades iban a apostar, a beber hasta que no pudieran mantenerse de pie y donde contrastaban los pocos ganadores frente a los muchos que perdían todo su dinero apostando. La otra parte de la ciudad era la de los habitantes de la misma, ponis que vivían ahí, que trabajaban ahí y que querían la ciudad. Los ponis iban y venían pasando al lado de los voceadores de periódicos que anunciaban como primicia la revuelta en Baltimare pero pocos los tomaban en serio, la noticia estaba incompleta, si bien daba información correcta como la expulsión de la guarnición real y muchas alas Wonderbolt esto se lo atribuían a la población local y no se contaba con ninguna fuente que estuviera en el lugar de los hechos. Un tema recurrente en las cafeterías locales era como pudieron simples granjeros y marineros expulsar casi 600 ponis entre guardias reales, la mejor fuerza terrestre y miembros wonderbolts, la mejor formación de combate aéreo después de los dragones. Varias cadenas informativas querían enviar personal de prensa a la ciudad de Baltimare para confirmar la noticia antes de publicarla.

Alexandr después de abandonar el aeródromo donde se encontró con este _komet_ no había salido directamente a la ciudad sino había seguido una cadena montañosa para buscar puntos de referencia y adjuntarlos al improvisado mapa. Esto le dio tiempo a Jet para llegar a la ciudad y dirigirse directamente a su edificio. La torre EquestrAereo era el edificio más alto de la ciudad, albergaba todas las oficinas de la empresa y servía como cuartel general de la firma. Jet llegó sin saludar, lo acompañaba su hija y tres ponis terrestres guardaespaldas. Apenas entró a su oficina le dijo a su secretaria que no quería que nadie lo molestara. La intención de Jet era clara, por lo menos en su cabeza, copiar y traspasar los nuevos conceptos que había visto hoy del avión desconocido a sus propios aviones. La tarea no sería fácil, debía recordar en detalle cada aspecto del avión por insignificante que le pareciera y plasmarlo en la mesa de dibujo. Apogee solo se dedicó a jugar con los modelos a escala de los antiguos diseños de su padre debido a que cuando su padre se encerraba en la oficina con ella y los guardaespaldas sabía que no habría poder que la dejara salir sola, había un modelo que le gustaba, era uno que alardeaba de tener un motor que alimentaba una hélice que generaba el impulso para la sustentación. El JS1P era uno de los primeros diseños que su padre pudo venderle a las fuerzas de seguridad de la ciudad, como todos sus otros diseños, este no era más rápido que un pegaso en forma pero era eficiente volando y servía como plataforma para el lanzamiento de boleadoras, Las boleadoras era un conjunto de tres bolas pulidas amarradas entre sí por una cadena o una tira de cuero, se usaban para ser lanzadas a gran velocidad y enredarse en las alas de cualquier pegaso fugitivo para incapacitar su vuelo, o de cualquier poni que hubiera intentado robar algún casino para inmovilizarlo si se las lanzaban a las patas. Dependiendo hacia donde se apuntaran podrían ser letales. Como cargar algún sistema de catapulta impediría que el pegaso policía promedio pudiera mantener el ritmo del vuelo para llegar siquiera a apuntarlas la policía de Las Pegasus había sido la primera fuerza pública en utilizar máquinas en la línea del deber. Esta había sido la primera máquina que viajó desde la mesa de dibujo hacia las líneas de producción de Jet.

Muy arriba de los cuarteles de EquestriAero estaba Alexandr en su Sukhoi, algo le había llamado la atención, había un complejo industrial que se diferenciaba a los demás, la ciudad que sobrevolaba mostraba muchas casas, edificios y fábricas pero esta tenía una apariencia de refinadora, habían varios tanques gigantes y una chimenea que expulsaba vapores. Como la imagen que sacaba la cámara de reconocimiento era pobre él decidió bajar un poco más y tomar unas fotos. El complejo industrial en realidad si era una refinería de petróleo, refinaba el crudo para los motores de otto que la ciudad usaba casi en todo, desde el transporte urbano pasando por los motores de las fábricas hasta los mismos generadores de electricidad. Uno de los mayores dependientes del combustible que se hacía aquí era la policía de Las Pegasus, era tan dependiente del combustible que uno de los planes de defensa de la ciudad consistía en la vigilancia 24/7 de la instalación.

El lugar estaba alejado de los casinos y de los barrios de familia así que era casi como un descanso estar ahí porque lo único que pasaba era el esporádico poni perdido que llegaba a pedir direcciones, o por lo menos hasta ese día lo fue para Blue Belle. Blue Belle era un unicornio oficial del departamento de policía de Las Pegasus que tenía como trabajo el mando del escuadrón de persecución asignado a patrullar la refinería de la ciudad, su tarea y la de los ponis que tenía bajo su mando era la de pilotar una variante del avión JS1F armado con dos lanzaderas de boleadoras, se había decantado el uso de unicornios como pilotos porque eran más conscientes de sus alrededores que los ponis terrestres y no actuarían instintivamente si perdían el control del aparato en pleno vuelo como lo harían los pegasos. Blue estaba sentada en una de las bancas del comedor de la refinería esperando que pasara el día cuando escuchó el rugido, no recuerda haber escuchado tal sonido y lo primero que temió fue que algún tanque se hubiera incendiado y estuviera dejando escapar gases. No fue lo que sucedió, en su lugar cuando salió a ver la fuente del sonido pudo ver un avión muy extraño paseando por la instalación. Era un avión raro en el sentido que no usaba una hélice como el de ella, en su lugar solo hacía ruido y volaba. No podía ser por simple magia, un hechizo de levitación y la energía que requeriría para cubrir un poni y hacerlo volar era demasiado y solo lo podían lograr los unicornios más fuertes, ahora para cubrir y hacer volar a esa cosa a esa velocidad era francamente imposible. Lo único que podía explicar aquel aparato era Jet, el poni más rico de la ciudad, ella sabía que Jet estaba trabajando en un diseño que desechaba el concepto de la hélice y lo reemplazaba por una turbina, nunca había visto el supuesto aparato así que pensó que se trataba de este.

Blue Belle molesta porque le habían privado de su descanso y sabiendo que ni Jet tenía permiso para volar encima de esta instalación ordenó a todos los ponis que tenía bajo su mando subir a sus aviones y derribar cualquier cosa que estuviera volando. Esta orden en parte fue porque Blue detestaba a Jet, era el típico poni de dinero que no se preocupaba por los que lo rodeaban, a tal punto de haber permitido que su ex-esposa viviera en las calles. Sí, la historia se sabía pero nadie era capaz de reprochárselo. Viendo lo que podría ser una excusa para arruinar el día del magnate de la aviación, Blue ordenó derribar el avión y arrestar al piloto. Los aviones se alinearon en un claro para despegar, esperando no ser vistos por el avión rival, cosa que fue fácil, la pintura de los aviones de la policía era gris y se mimetizaba con el gris del asfalto y de las construcciones aledañas. Habiendo tenido suerte de que su objetivo se dirigiera hacia ellas el despegue de las primeras aeronaves fue sorpresivo, apenas abandonaron la pista estaban alineadas en contra del avión azul que rondaba la instalación.

Alexandr estaba fascinado por lo que veía, en unas partes de la ciudad podía ver un panorama que no sería distinto del de Moscú, habían ponis en sus carros yendo a… Donde fuera que iban, gente jugando y comiendo en un parque, niños corriendo y ancianos caminando. Solo siendo interrumpidos por el sonido de sus motores, era imposible no escuchar el rugido que hacía el escape de cada motor, todos paraban lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo solo para verlo y luego volver a sus normales vidas. Cuando realizó el paso por la refinería bajó lo suficiente para que la cámara de reconocimiento pudiera tomar fotos que fueran útiles para los oficiales de inteligencia, era una refinería común y corriente y dentro de lo ordinaria que era esta era sorprendente. Hasta podría fácilmente llenar los depósitos de cualquier crucero misilístico que escoltaba al portaaviones. Abstraido por lo normal y sorprendente de esta ciudad Alexandr no se dio cuenta de la formación de cazas a pistón que estaba frente de él hasta que la alerta por proximidad del radar sonó. Alexandr, por simple reflejo, subió la nariz, lo último que quería era que algún pájaro estúpido volara cerca de las tomas de aire de alguno de los motores y lo dañara. Cuando subió la nariz del avión miró hacia adelante (O arriba en este caso) y pudo ver vagamente tres pelotas que pasaron rápido al frente de él. Para luego sentir como algo golpeaba su avión. La pantalla del tablero de instrumentos del avión empezó casi al instante a titilar y alertar de una pérdida de potencia en el motor 1 seguida de una fuga de combustible del tanque externo número 1. El piloto del Sukhoi presentía que esto no estaba bien, cortó potencia al motor en daño tratando de apagarlo para reiniciarlo. Esta era una maniobra conocida para cuando un ave entraba en la turbina, las aspas de titanio de la turbina en teoría triturarían el ave y el reinicio expulsaría cualquier remanente del desafortunado animal. Cuando apagó el motor este no quiso prender, solo para volver a sentir otro golpe en su avión, esta vez en el ala arrancando una pequeña porción del slat derecho. Podía ver como en la pantalla del radar aparecían formaciones de aviones, cada una mostraba la velocidad relativa a su avión.

Blue había podido hacer despegar a casi todos sus aviones y habían atacado al intruso, los primeros disparos de la resortera del avión habían sido especialmente efectivos, puesto que habían impactado y hecho que el avión dejase una estela de humo negro. Estando familiarizado con los motores de los aviones de los que disponía sabía que esto era una buena señal, pronto el intruso sería obligado a abandonar el avión y salir volando por su cuenta, a lo que las boleadoras lo alcanzarían sin ningún problema. Jet les había entregado una resortera débil y esta había sido cambiada por una más fuerte y duradera. "Pronto el señor Stream sabrá que no es el único inventor ni el más brillante" pensaba Blue Belle, mientras cargaba la lanzadera de las boleadoras. Alexandr preocupado por el estado de su avión intentó otra vez encender el motor 1 en vano, ahora el computador del avión mostraba un diagrama que indicaba una falla en el rotor de compresión. [ALERTA, Cuerpo extraño] El motor no podía hacer girar el rotor para tomar aire y añadirle la mescla de combustible porque la boleadora que se metió en la toma de aire se había enredado en las aspas de succión. [ALERTA, temperatura alta en la cámara de ignición] La recomendación de la computadora del avión era la de enfriar la turbina, la acción de los extintores internos fue efectiva, el humo negro que salía del escape cambió a blanco y luego desapareció. Con el fuego del motor extinguido la única opción que se tenía para no perder el avión era apagar el motor, liberar los tanques exteriores y forzar el segundo motor para que compensara por la pérdida del primero. La maniobra requería estabilizar el avión para liberar seguramente los tanques, y si lo quería hacer debía hacerlo ya, los cazas que lo habían atacado estaban maniobrando para volver a tenerlo a tiro. Aún con la perdida de un motor el Sukhoi podía volar relativamente bien si no tuviese los tanques extras, estos eran unos contenedores de forma ovalada que restaban sustentación alar y añadían peso. Pudiendo ver que los aviones que lo habían atacado estaban girando apenas decidió que este era el único momento que tendría para dejar caer el peso muerto. Y así lo hizo, apuntó a un claro que le pareció deshabitado y soltó los tanques. El tanque es una estructura aerodinámica pasiva, lo que significa que requiere que sea guiada para no empezar a vibrar y salirse del curso, sin la guía que le proporcionaba el anclaje alar el tanque pronto entró en barrena evitando caer en el claro y dirigiéndose hacia un edificio cercano.

Blue Belle pudo ver cuando el avión dejó caer lo que cargaba bajo sus alas y solo pudo seguir este objeto con la mirada mientras caía en un edificio residencial, cuando cayó explotó dejando un fuego abrasador a su paso. El segundo cilindro cayó en el claro que delimitaba las zonas residenciales de las zonas industriales, el ataque a los pobladores había sido demasiado y en retaliación solicitó que todas las máquinas voladoras de la ciudad despegaran y derribaran el aparato. Él mismo estaba en la punta de lanza de la formación tratando de alcanzar al avión, para su sorpresa ya no echaba humo, pareciese que se hubiera reparado porque tenía la misma velocidad que al principio del encuentro. Además intentó seguirlo pero parecía aún más veloz que antes. Temiendo que escapara ordenó que lo bloquearan más adelante. Así un par de aviones de motor a pistón se pusieron frente a este avión azul y se dispusieron a atacarlo, para sorpresa de todos, el peso perdido lo había hecho mucho más ágil y el avión que lucía desarmado no lo estaba. Se vieron destellos amarillos salir de la parte baja de la nariz de este y casi instantáneamente uno de los aviones que tenía en frente estalló.

Varios ponis en tierra ajenos a lo que sucedía en el cielo corrieron hacia el fuego trataron de ayudar a los que quedaron atrapados en el edificio en llamas, muchos no sabían que hacer y solo corrían y gritaban, una familia alcanzó a salir antes que su apartamento fuera consumido por este extraño fuego. Era azul y se esparcía rápido pero ardía lento, cuando el primer baldado de agua cayó sobre él se expandió atrapando en llamas a quien lo lanzó. Alexandr rezaba porque quienquiera que estuviera dentro pudiera salir rápido, pero no podía desconcentrarse, tenía un combate aéreo que requeriría de su experticia. Huir no era una opción, con el motor apagado la velocidad final de la máquina era de mach 0.7, no lo suficiente para alejarse de los atacantes. El avión más cercano estaba a sus 6, detrás de su cola, sabiendo que esta es una posición ideal para atacar Alexandr no tuvo más remedio que romper hacia la derecha, el Sukhoi no tenía velocidad en ese momento pero si maniobrabilidad. Uno de los unicornios que pilotaba un avión de caza vio como el avión enemigo giro cerradamente saliéndose de su mira, no quería perder la oportunidad de derribarlo e imitó el giro, pero hay algo que el avión no tenía. La carrera armamentística que la unión soviética corría contra la unión americana, diseño tras diseño buscando perfeccionar los nuevos modelos de aviones para la superioridad aérea, la experiencia en combate de cada piloto y los programas de entrenamiento riguroso para el vuelo deban una extensa ventaja al modelo Su27k frente al SJ1F. El pegaso al intentar el giro tan cerrado pudo sentir con horror como las alas de su avión se desprendían producto de la sobrecarga que se generó al hacer la maniobra, ambas alas se desprendieron y el avión entró en una barrena imposible de evitar. Alexandr miró como el fuselaje de su perseguidor caía en remolino, sin poderse ver movimiento en la cabina, esperaba que el piloto se eyectara pero eso no pasó. En su lugar los restos del avión cayeron en el desierto a las afueras de la ciudad y explotó. El siguiente objetivo apareció al frente de su mira, era un blanco de oportunidad porque lo encontró apenas giró la nariz, así que se alineó y descargó una ráfaga de su autocañon de 30mm. Las ráfagas impactaron parte posterior del avión partiendo el timón de cola a la mitad, el piloto del caza que fuera el segundo derribo de Alexandr no podía controlar el avión así que lo abandonó, saltó de la cabina y abrió su paracaídas para ver su avión planear hasta estrellarse contra una duna en el desierto.

En el radar del Sukhoi se mostraban cuatro puntos volando en curso de colisión, habían sido cuatro boleadoras lanzadas por cuatro cazas que estaban arriba de él, para alivio de Alexandr las lanzaron desde muy lejos y el radar las detectó haciendo que con un leve movimiento de la palanca de vuelo el avión las eludiera. Los cuatro cazas estaban volando en formación cerrada, esta formación era ideal para cuando se está persiguiendo a un pegaso que hubiera robado algo, pero no contra un caza, la formación cerrada limita mucho el movimiento individual y Alexandr lo sabía. Cuando supo que los cuatro nuevos cazas estaban detrás de él el piloto soviético invirtió su avión quedando de cabeza en la cabina, sabía que esta posición era la recomendada porque la siguiente etapa de su maniobra ejercería considerable presión sobre él, apenas estuvo de cabeza jaló la palanca de mando hacía él y el avión hizo una "C" en el aire poniéndolo frente a frente con la formación para inmediatamente ser recibida con una descarga del GSh-301. Blue Belle, que estaba en la formación que estaba atacando al avión azul solo pudo ver con asombro las maniobras imposibles que este realizaba, sabía que no podía hacerlas en el avión que pilotaba porque este no resistiría la fuerza centrífuga que generaban esos giros. Para ser la oficial al mando de la fuerza de aeronaves se requería, entre otras cosas, tener 1000 horas de vuelo, todo ese tiempo le había mostrado que podía y que no podía hacer su avión. Pero lo que se creía imposible lo estaba logrando la máquina que ahora tenía enfrente… "Pero cómo volteó tan rápido?!" Apenas notó que tenía ese avión enfrentando su formación pudo ver que debajo del ala derecha de este hubo como una explosión, se podía ver relámpagos y humo blanco formándose para luego escucharse el ruido como de serrucho. Uno de los aviones que tenía a su lado estalló formándose una estela negra mientras caía al complejo industrial a las afueras de Las Pegasus. Sin tiempo para contemplaciones lanzó otra boleadora pero esta no impactó en el objetivo que pasó debajo de ellos. Dos de los tres aviones que aún continuaban en formación giraron lentamente hacia la izquierda, el tercero intentó hacer la maniobra en "C" para volver a tener a tiro al avión enemigo, pero se le olvidó un importante paso, debía haber puesto primero el avión de cabeza, como no lo hizo en el momento que giró hacia abajo la fuerza centrífuga que se mide en fuerzas G (fuerzas similares a la que se siente por la gravedad del planeta donde el número es el multiplicador) fueron muy superiores a lo que el unicornio piloto podía resistir, se generaron 8Gs lo que impidió que el pegaso pudiera jalar la palanca, el avión se estrelló de picada contra el asfalto de la calle matando a su tripulante e hiriendo a varios ponis que observaban el combate.

Alexandr ahora buscaba alinear el avión contra los dos que aún continuaban volando, vio su oportunidad cuando estos volteaban para retomar la persecución y teniendo la ventaja en maniobrabilidad alcanzó a atacar a uno, le apuntó al ala acertando su ráfaga. Alexandr como casi cualquier otro piloto trataba de dañar el avión en vez de matar al tripulante, para él le parecía más gratificante poder ver que piloto eyectado no podía hacer más que observar como pasaba, estando a merced de los vientos. Su quinto derribo del día le proporcionó ese momento de honor, ver el paracaídas abierto y este pegaso sujetando el arnés del mismo mirándolo con asombro le llenó de orgullo, quería su sexta victoria y sería la del avión del unicornio azul, era el último que quedaba cerca de él y derribándolo aseguraría un escape. Blue Belle había quedado sola contra el aparato, ya no creía que fuera de Jet Stream, por el contrario, había visto en la cabina a un raro ser del que no recuerda tener memoria. Habiendo perdido 5 aviones y con los refuerzos sin aparecer ya empezaba a temer por su seguridad, una cosa era haber tenido la superioridad numérica y el factor sorpresa para haber podido impactar con la primera boleadora en el motor, pero otra completamente distinta era estar en un combate 1 contra 1 con el aparato contra el que estaba. En clara desventaja, contra una máquina que aún dañada era muy superior a su avión, el piloto mostraba maniobras y experticia en el combate que ni ella soñaba con tener y sin más boleadoras que lanzar no tenía más remedio que esperar por su destino. El avión estaba detrás de ella y por lo que había aprendido de este combate ese es un lugar donde no quieres que esté. Alexandr buscando su sexto derribo observó aquel último avión volando recto, pensó que tal vez lo hacía porque estaba tratando de idear algún plan para derribarlo así que no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad. Alineó su avión y presionó el gatillo -CLICK Click click…- con escepticismo volvió a presionar el gatillo para no escuchar el arma accionándose ni el culatazo que el cañón ejercía al ser disparado, recordó con remordimiento aquella piedra en el aeródromo por la mañana y cómo se había gastado más de la mitad de las municiones en ella intentando destrozarlas. Sin munición y con desventaja en velocidad rompió la alineación e intentó marcharse.

-"Algo falta, algo está fuera de lugar."- Blue Belle había cerrado sus ojos preparándose para la destrucción que se generaba cuando el aparato enemigo se ponía detrás de cualquier avión, pero no escuchó nada, no escuchó el martilleo que producía el avión al atacar, no vio las estelas blancas de lo que sea lo que lanzaba dejaban a su paso, no sintió ningún impacto ni ninguna barrena en el avión, solo estaba ahí planeando… Cuando volteó hacia atrás para ver a su atacante no estaba ahí, en su lugar había un cielo azul despejado. Pensó por un momento en la escena que veía, los pegasos habían limpiado el cielo como era frecuente en estas fechas, las celebraciones del Heartswarm generaban mucho dinero y a algún empresario loco le pareció que los días en los que llovía a los ponis no les gustaba ir a gastar sus bits. Aquel pony había convencido a muchos otros para pedirle a la ciudad y a los pegasos del clima que dejaran estas fechas sin lluvia. Esto era la causa del cielo azul, sin una sola nube a la vista, era tan grande que mirarlo le dejaba la sensación de estar mirando a un abismo infinito. Cuando escaneó el cielo con más concentración pudo encontrar a su atacante, claramente se había salido del combate y quería huir. Un debate en su cabeza se formó casi al haberlo visto, debería atacarlo y correr el riesgo de ser derribada? Debería dejarlo huir y afrontar las consecuencias de haber perdido 5 aviones bajo su mando? Ambas cartas tenían razón, la que le decía que debía terminar su misión y la otra que le decía que debía alejarse del peligro. Podría culpar al entrenamiento y a una vida de servicio por no temer por su vida pero aun así ahí estaba temerosa de ir detrás del avión que se alejaba a una velocidad relativamente baja. Al principio intentó huir también pero desde el suelo las 5 columnas de humo negro que se levantaban hacia el cielo le recordaron cual era su propósito. Giró y planeó como atacar, no tenía más boleadoras, se enfrentaba contra algo más ágil y más apto, pero tenía una ventaja, un avión más rápido y estar detrás de él. Sin recapacitar Blue Belle concibió su plan. Ganaría altitud y utilizaría la masa de su avión y la velocidad que se generaría al caer en picado como último recurso para atacar este avión. Ascendió en un ángulo de 30° para no perder la referencia de su objetivo y ganar altura, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente confiada con la altura alcanzada voló paralela al suelo para recortar distancia con el avión azul y en el momento final descendió demasiado rápido para ganar velocidad.

Alexandr efectivamente había salido del combate y tomó rumbo hacia el portaaviones, le pareció que el último piloto había abandonado la lucha porque no lo veía, la ayuda auditiva de su avión empezó a dar la alerta de colisión, la alerta fue frecuente durante todo el combate, puesto que estaba lidiando con los objetos que lanzaban los cazas, unas bolas amarradas sin ningún tipo de superficie inclinada dejaban una huella tan grande en el radar de proximidad que la computadora las confundía con un avión real, este no fue el caso, era un avión real que venía en picada directamente hacia él. Alexandr se percató del ataque muy tarde, es más, supo que era atacado solo cuando la sombra del avión pasó brevemente por su vista lateral para clavarse en medio del avión. El golpe arrancó un ala y ambos aviones empezaron a caer, el unicornio inconsciente se precipitó a su muerte mientras en la cabina del Su-27k saltaron alertas en la pantalla de instrumentación: [Falla total de motor 1 y 2] [desconexión de timón de cola] [flaps de babor sin respuesta] [perdida de presión hidráulica] [barrena – barrena, subir], [perdida de sustentación] El golpe había sido suficiente para dañar el avión, en este punto cualquier intento por recuperar la aeronave no representaba sino una pérdida de tiempo, debía eyectarse. Antes de hacerlo envió el mensaje de derribo y accionó el sistema de autodestrucción. Este sistema se había implementado porque el modelo tenía aviónica y datos sensibles que si llegasen a caer en manos estadounidenses o de cualquier otro integrante del bloque occidental develaría muchos secretos. Alexandr ya fuera de su avión vio como este planeaba hacia un lote lleno de chatarra a las afueras de la ciudad. La computadora no pudo completar la solicitud debido a que muchos elementos eléctricos fueron destruidos por el impacto, el avión ahora en llamas planeó hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, cuando tocó suelo se terminó de partir y muchos de los componentes que no fueron destruidos por el impacto ni atrapados por el fuego quedaron esparcidos detrás de una casa rodante a la entrada de la chatarrería.

Alexandr estaba cayendo aún atado a su silla, sabía que apenas tocase suelo debía esconderla puesto que esta está equipada con un radiofaro, equipo necesario para un rescate puesto que marca el lugar donde se encuentra. Además tenía equipo de supervivencia. Cuando tocó el suelo recogió el paracaídas y jaló la silla con él hasta llegar a un pequeño grupo de árboles que le servirían como cobertura por si los ponis enviaban grupos de búsqueda. Una vez bajo los árboles el piloto pasó revista al equipo de supervivencia. Este contenía raciones para 3 días, Radio de onda corta, lanza bengalas con 20 bengalas, cuatro botellas de agua, un botiquín, chasca para hacer fuego, dos paquetes con mil rublos y mil dólares cada uno, Un fusil de asalto compacto 9A-91, tres proveedores de 20 balas de 9mm y un cuchillo de combate. Qué podía decir Alexandr? La comida de campaña siempre le había sabido horrible. El radio no tenía alcance hasta el portaaviones o Baltimare y lo sabía porque ya lo había intentado. Las bengalas solo serían útiles para llamar la atención de algún helicóptero en tareas de rescate, el agua al igual que el botiquín la verdad no estaba mal más si se está en un desierto, El dinero hubiera podido ser útil para sobornar a algún habitante si fuera moneda local pero ni los rublos ni los dólares tenían valor para los ponis. El pequeño fusil de asalto servía como arma de defensa personal pero no más, la pequeña bala que disparaba no era efectiva a más de 150 metros, la pequeña mira metálica prácticamente exigía no saber utilizar fusiles porque estaba desalineada en comparación con los rifles más grandes como el AK-74 o el AS Val; la única ventaja que tenía era su tamaño, lo suficientemente pequeño para ser empacado en una valija de supervivencia. Por último estaba el cuchillo de combate, un cuchillo relativamente grande con dientes de sierra en su costado. Después de haber tomado todo lo de la valija de supervivencia Alexandr arrancó el radio faro de su silla y se dirigió al lugar donde su avión cayó. Sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo antes que lo encontrasen los ponis y sin haberse autodestruido este podría revelar secretos de su diseño. El camino era largo sin embargo corrió con un poco de suerte, el sitio donde cayó estaba lleno de basura, con suerte llegaría al avión con la esperanza que el radio aún funcione y poder dar una ubicación más precisa de su paradero, el Admiral Kuznetsov debía saber fue derribado, la secuencia de autodestrucción envía una señal de auxilio que agilizaba la tarea de rescate. Además no había nada mejor que hacer que caminar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tres años antes del asalto soviético a Baltimare.**

Guto, el último rey grifo, recordaba con remordimiento cómo él y su guardia personal no pudieron hacer más que contemplar indefensos como Arimaspi caía al abismo llevándose con él el ídolo de Boreas. Esta reliquia podía unir o controlar una raza entera, con esta Guto pudo posicionar a su dividido pueblo a un lugar privilegiado en el escenario mundial. Con él había guiado su ejército y detenido el avance de la Guardia Real, había desterrado todos los dragones de Griffonstone, tranformó el basurero que era Griffonstone en una ciudad importante. Ahora con el ídolo perdido fue cuestión de tiempo para que los ponis abrieran una brecha en sus defensas y entraran al corazón del reino. Tal vez si fingía que aún lo tenía en su poder su pueblo seguiría existiendo.

 **Un año antes del asalto soviético a Baltimare.**

Audie Drops, Un poni terrestre de contextura pequeña (incluso para un pegaso), se encuentra en la plaza principal de Baltimare en fila. Ahí está la mayoría de los machos de la ciudad por decreto, Celestia se había enterado que Guto había perdido el ídolo y con él casi toda la voluntad del ejército Grifo. Y queriendo dar un último golpe al reino de los Grifos solicitó leva. Pedir leva es reclutar obligatoriamente a una parte importante de la población para servir en el ejército. Era rara la vez que estos reclutas eran usados en el combate, servían más bien para labores de apoyo, talar árboles, cargar equipo, "servir" al soldado [Si eras hembra], cargar escaleras para los asedios, hasta preparar las letrinas. Las tareas eran repulsivas para la leva pero se podían evitar pagando un impuesto especial de guerra. La familia de Audie no lo podía pagar así que él estaba sentenciado por su pobreza.

Su padre, que por su avanzada edad no podía ir, estaba en la plaza despidiéndolo. Su madre hecha un mar de lágrimas no podía articular palabra. La imagen de la guerra para la familia Drops solo era de pérdidas. En la defensa de Flash Prance, Audie había perdido a su abuelo y a dos de sus tíos y, salvo por exención de impuestos durante 2 años, nunca hubo reconocimiento por parte de la cuidad o de Canterlot. La señora Drops sentía que esta vez sería igual pero con uno de sus hijos, con anterioridad había enviado cartas al alcalde, a los Wonderbolts y a Canterlot para que no se llevaran a su hijo. Los Drops ya habían aportado mucho al reino y si seguían haciéndolo se acabaría la familia. La única respuesta que recibieron fue de parte de Spitfire, la capitán de los Wonderbolts agradeciéndoles haber hecho el máximo sacrificio pero lamentándose que no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Audie, sabiendo que alargar más el momento con sus padres solo los llenaría de más dolor se dirigió hacia el grupo de reclutadores para solicitar la certificación de exención de impuestos para su familia. Este certificado decía que él estaba en tareas de leva y que por consecuencia su familia no podría trabajar para producir lo suficiente como para pagar los impuestos normales y sobrevivir. Mientras miraba al unicornio llenar la forma solo pudo pensar en que si moría eventualmente el documento perdería validez y sus padres podrían quedar en la calle. Pensó una y otra vez en lo que alguna vez le dijo su abuelo. –Sí peleas contra un dragón, puedes pelear contra cualquier cosa. Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo y ten presente que el valor es ser el único que sabe que tienes miedo—

Armado con las palabras de su abuelo y con la obligación de volver sano y salvo escogió estar en la tarea más desagradable que había, limpiar las letrinas. La salubridad de un ejército en campaña era precaria, la Guardia Real sufría por no tener estandarizada la comida y depender de los recursos locales que encontraban a su paso. Audie se propuso que sus únicos enemigos fueran la diarrea y la disentería. El guardia real era sucio, no se fijaba en su alimentación y si no fuera porque desde Canterlot se dio la orden de hacer agujeros en el suelo, ponerles un balde y una caseta encima de ellos para mayor privacidad del individuo en aquel momento de fragilidad todos dejarían un rastro inconfundible a su paso.

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que el batallón en el que estaba Audie dejó Baltimare y dos o tres días desde que salieron de Manehattan, la última ciudad antes del reino de los Grifos. El plan marchaba bien, ser el responsable de retirar los baldes llenos de inmundicia lo obligaba a estar detrás de todos y de no cargar más que los suministros de los baños. Nadie quiere que su armadura esté oliendo mal, nadie quiere la comida cerca de mi carga, nadie quiere estar cerca de mí. Por mí está bien. No me toca jalar nada más que una carreta, esta solo puede llevar 9 paredes de madera, tres puertas, una pala y 6 baldes. Decía Audie con una sonrisa en la cara. La sonrisa era para aparentar, estaba cerca a perder el conocimiento por el olor, los baldes no eran impermeables a pesar que estaban hechos de caucho. Una lavada podía ayudar pero si se desprendía más de la fuerza principal se podría perder. Perderse no era tan malo si no se toma en consideración que se puede interpretar como deserción, la deserción es castigada con la muerte y con el despojo de los bienes de la familia. Así que "perderse" no era una opción. Pero qué hacer con el olor? Es insoportable! Tal vez si trotase hacia el río que está cerca y lavase rápidamente los baldes se solucionaría. –Pero sin perderse!—Concluyó Audie y empezó a correr jalando su carreta hasta el río.

10 minutos le fueron suficientes para llegar al río, allí dejó caer los baldes, se puso unos guantes para minimizar su contacto con los desperdicios y los lavó. Tan rápido como podía limpiaba uno y luego otro cuando algo captó su atención. Un centenar de grifos estaban trotando en la otra orilla, trataban de silenciar sus pasos mientras señalaban hacia la dirección donde el batallón de la Guardia Real estaba. Muchos portaban lanzas, otros tenían espolones en sus patas como si quisieran estar lo más cerca posible de su víctima y dirigiéndolos estaba el grifo que lo atormentaría durante mucho tiempo, Blackbeak.

Aún sin saber que era Blackbeak, Audie vio a un grifo imponente, sus plumas desde la cabeza hasta la cola de un café oscuro, con garras y patas negras, vestía una capa roja y en cada pata espolones metálicos, sus alas de un café más claro que el de su cuerpo y su pico negro con una mancha blanca en la punta. El miedo invadía su cuerpo, e inmediatamente recogió todo y salió corriendo buscando protección del batallón real. En su carrera trató de no hacer ruido pero no lo logró, dejó caer una que otra pared en su carrera llamando la atención de los interceptores. Cuando llegó a la retaguardia del batallón gritó "Grifos, grifos detrás de nosotros. Ayuda!"

Spearhead, el capitán del batallón al que Audie había sido recientemente añadido, escuchó la alerta pero le hizo caso omiso. Varios espías de Luna le habían informado de una fuerza interceptora pero la ubicaban era más hacia el sur. Sin valorar la movilidad de los grifos ordenó a sus ponis mantener la calma y volver a sus posiciones. El pequeño poni terrestre estaba muy alterado y no quiso volver a la retaguardia, trató de advertir del peligro a cualquiera con el que se topaba. La columna de ponis lo empujaba y los guardias reales lo hacían a un lado mientras pasaban, todos menos una pegaso. Esta pegaso le creía por el tono de su voz, los ruegos por tomar una posición segura le helaban la sangre, en un intento por entender más trató de calmar a Audie.

Audie realmente estaba alterado, sabía que en poco tiempo los grifos llegarían por detrás y atacarían al batallón. Pudo encontrar un poco de alivio por parte de la figura femenina que tenía en frente, una pegaso blanca como la nieve con varias capas de rojo en gradiente por melena y cola, y un diamante rosado por cutie mark. Diamond Rose, como le dijo que se llamaba, le estaba calmando un poco, le decía que si los grifos atacasen la guardia podría responder rápidamente y ahuyentarlos. Le animó y le felicitó por haber traído información de la posición del enemigo y lo calmó diciéndole que la poca cantidad de grifos que había visto no supondrían algún peligro.

Pasaron tres días en los que Audie no pudo descansar pensando en el inminente ataque, cada día sentía que estaba a minutos de la muerte. Al cuarto día, a medio día cuando el grueso del batallón estaban descansando y almorzando fue cuando sucedió. Tácticamente el ataque fue perfecto, los grifos encontraron a los ponis lejos de sus armas y a muchos sin siquiera estar portando las armaduras de bronce. El bronce era una aleación de cobre y estaño. No eran metales desconocidos para los grifos pero en particular el estaño era escaso. Equestria y los reinos de changelins tenías los depósitos conocidos, aunque los últimos no aprovecharon militarmente el recurso porque su explotación consumiría tiempo y la relación costo-beneficio de vestir con armaduras a sus "drones", el changelin militarizado, suponía una minúscula mejora comparada con la dureza de su exoesqueleto. Equestría por otra parte tenía guerreros que, exceptuando sus capacidades atléticas y su tamaño, no eran diferentes a su contraparte civil. Por ende se había decidido ponerle una coraza a cada soldado regular para aumentar su supervivencia en el campo de combate.

Con la ventaja de un ataque sorpresa y que la mayoría de los ponis no portaban su armadura los grifos de Blackbeak cargaron contra el mayor grupo de ponis reunidos. Eran varios ponis entre terrestres y unicornios. Los grifos a su cargo vestían espolones de latón en sus patas muy afilados que podían hacer el trabajo de herir o matar pero de menor calidad que si estuviesen hechos de bronce. Los alquimistas y herreros de griffonstone sustituyeron el estaño con zinc para crear esta aleación. Se había intentado con otros metales, entre ellos estuvo la mescla de hierro y carbono, que de haberse dispuesto de la tecnología para construir un alto horno para fundir el hierro y mezclarlo con carbono hubiera producido acero, una aleación mucho muy superior al bronce o al latón. El ataque en sí fue rápido, una cuadrilla cargó contra los ponis que estaban en fila esperando recibir su ración de sopa y arroz. Lo único que pudieron tomar para defenderse fue un caldero lleno de sopa hirviendo el cual arrojaron a los primeros grifos que cargaron contra ellos. Las quemaduras por el líquido caliente resultaron mortales para los dos que la recibieron. Esto desató la crueldad y severidad de los grifos que presenciaron el acto. La técnica para usar los espolones contra los ponis era relativamente simple, apuntar al abdomen y al estómago porque estas áreas estaban al descubierto incluso con la armadura puesta y ya que no disponían de pegasos en el batallón que atacaban no había que preocuparse por ataques desde el aire.

Audie que estaba en su labor de mantenimiento de letrinas estuvo relativamente fuera de peligro, pudo escuchar como empezaba todo y corrió a ver que pasaba, fue testigo de como tres grifos atacaban a una docena de ponis desarmados. El trio descendió del cielo cargando contra sus primeras víctimas, aterrizaron encima de ellos con sus garras metálicas clavándose en la espalda de los ponis. Las heridas producidas por los grifos eran profundas y no dejaban de sangrar, los ponis solo pudieron dar unos cuantos pasos antes de desplomarse por la pérdida de sangre. El principal objetivo del ataque era el capitán Spearhead, por suerte para él siempre estaba escoltado por 4 soldados que iban armados. Tomaban turnos para protegerlo y en el momento del ataque fue retirado del combate. Blackbeak había aprendido de la sabiduría de King Guto, ultimo rey grifo, que era más eficiente eliminar las cabezas de cualquier ejército que luchar contra los guerreros rasos. Por esto se molestó al saber que sus hombres se habían adelantado y no siguieron el plan de esperar a que el capitán estuviera cerca a los comederos para que no pudiera escapar. Al ser un pony terrestre solo dispondría de sus patas para escapar, ningún vuelo ni ningún hechizo de tele transportación.

La carnicería, tan brutal como fue también fue corta, los grifos golpearon y se fueron. Lo hicieron antes que se pudiera fraguar cualquier plan de defensa por improvisado que fuera. Atrás quedaron muchos ponis muertos y otros más heridos. El batallón había sido prácticamente reducido a la mitad. Las bajas entre muertes y heridos ascendieron a 400 ponis. Spearhead estaba molesto porque sus ponis no pudieron repeler el ataque y dio la orden de marcha forzada hacia Griffonstone, para él la lucha debía ser allá pero también sabía que debía unirse al 9no ejército así que desistió de su plan original de solo marchar hacia la capital y en su lugar se dirigió al sur donde estaban las otras unidades del noveno ejército. El grifo líder, Blackbeak, sabía que debía detener el batallón, una lucha en la capital haría mucho daño, aunque se ganara. Para el grifo común ver tropas enemigas en la capital bajaría mucho la moral y destruiría la frágil unidad nacional que sobrevivió a la muerte de Guto.

Audie, el pony terrestre que había augurado el ataque y sobrevivido al mismo, se le "recompensó" ascendiéndolo a guerrero de segunda línea, más que todo porque ya se habían perdido muchos guerreros. Ya no debería prestar servicios en las letrinas sino en el campo de batalla. Lo único bueno que consideraba había en su ascenso era que desde ese mismo día empezaría a recibir un reducido salario por ser parte de la guardia real. Audie solo quería volver a Baltimare.

Unirse al noveno no fue nada rápido, se gastaron 4 meses entre encontrarse, solicitar a Canterlot la adición y ver quien tendría el mando. Para Spearhead fue extraño y gratificante que se lo dieran a él, su contraparte en secreto se abstuvo de mantener el mando y lo cedió. Tenía información de la posibilidad de que otra guerra paralela estallara, la apertura de un nuevo frente contra las fuerzas del rey Tormenta.

Los pocos que veían al rey tormenta como una amenaza no creían que se atreviera a atacar, la guardia real era el cuerpo militar más grande y fuerte del mundo, y nunca se habían considerado lo susceptible que era a las tácticas de guerra asimétrica. De hecho ningún ejército antes del rey Tormenta había siquiera estudiado y tenido en cuenta las tácticas guerrilleras.

El rey Tormenta asistió a una reunión con Blackbeak, regente interino del reino de los grifos ofreciendo ayuda para el problema de la expansión de Equestria. Blackbeak estuvo tan desesperado por parar a los ponis que contemplaba cualquier posibilidad. El banquete que organizó no fue nada ostentoso, no porque no valorara la ayuda que pudiera venir de cualquier lado sino porque ya había hospiciano muchos y en este punto ya parecía una pérdida de dinero. Sin embargo el plan que le propuso el rey Tormenta era ambicioso, utilizar todas las fuerzas de los grifos junto a la mayoría de la legión de él como distracción para que él, con un puñado de sus mejores guerreros, pudiera infiltrarse en Canterlot y cortar la cabeza del imperio. Cuando Canterlot estuviera asegurado se negociaría un armisticio beneficioso para los grifos y para el rey Tormenta. Lo que no le gustaba a Blackbeak era la parte de usar lo que quedaba de su cansado ejército como carnada. Aún con la adición del grueso de las fuerzas del rey Tormenta aún estarían en desventaja numérica de 3 a 1. La solución que encontraron vino de la segunda al mando del rey Tormenta, su teniente era curiosamente una pegaso de color morado con su cuerno partido y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho. Blackbeak al principio desconfiaba de ella pero el plan que proponía era sencillamente genial.

Tempest proponía que ya que los informes de los espías indicaban que el ataque final de la guardia real involucraría al noveno ejército, una aglomeración de divisiones de infantería con pocos pegasos y unicornios. Su grueso se compone de ponis terrestres granjeros, lo que los hace especialmente buenos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo por su trabajo en la tierra. La ventaja que los grifos podían explotar es que estos contaban con poco entrenamiento militar. Tempest sugirió explotar la promesa que les habían hecho de si capturan Griffonstone podrán volver a casa. Sugirió atacar la moral primero, esto se haría dejando caer bolsas con extractos de las cartas que los familiares envían a los mismos grifos. "Te esperamos pronto, cuídate y recuerda escribirme cuando puedas" "Grommy ya tiene un año de edad, no me gusta que siga creciendo sin su padre a su lado, la casa se siente vacía sin ti" "Ayer se inundó la huerta, se perdieron los tomates pero en general estamos bien, tuya sinceramente Amelia".

Lo siguiente sería preparar el terreno, poner fosos con estacas afiladas en su inetior en el camino y en el propio campo de batalla para tratar de dejar fuera de combate a la mayor cantidad de ponis posibles. Tempest insistió que no debían ser muy largas ni muy hondos los fosos, ya que si mataba al pony solo lo dejarían ahí, pero si se lograba herirlo se podrían sacar a 4 ponis del combate, el herido y 3 más que lo deberán cuidar.

Era vital escoger una locación que cumpliera el requisito de que no tuviera una ruta de escape rápida para los grifos, así ellos y los guerreros del rey Tormenta solo podrían huir hacia adelante. Blackbeak sugirió el valle norte del río Gura. Este río era la última defensa natural antes de Griffonstone, el río tenía varios puentes bien protegidos, su caudal impediría a cualquiera, grifo o pony huir fácilmente y adicional a esto si perdían la batalla podrían cruzar los puentes y destruirlos para comprar tiempo para fortificar la ciudad.

Blackbeak tuvo dudas del plan hasta que se enteró que el mismo rey Tormenta estaría con sus grifos, parte para dar moral pero la razón principal sería que si lo veían a él en el ataque los ponis interpretarían que esta sería la fuerza principal y los alejaría de Canterlot dejando vía libre a su teniente Tempest de tomar la ciudad. El plan contemplaba que una vez que se tomara la ciudad el rey Tormenta saldría inmediatamente para allá con el único propósito de usar una de las armas más formidables de los ponis en contra suya. Un tornado en Canterlot sería el golpe que obligaría a los ponis a capitular o por lo menos a aceptar un armisticio.

Audie, el pony terrestre que había sido sacado de su hogar para ser utilizado como leva ahora engrosaba la lista de ponis terrestres del noveno que tenían como misión marchar a Griffonstone y tomarla. Le habían dicho que este sería la última tarea antes de poder volver a su hogar. La marcha hasta la capital de los grifos fue poco menos que placentera pero no hubo ningún tipo ataques o emboscadas. Salvo por un par de grifos que se podían ver sobrevolando el ejército. No suponían amenaza ya que siempre solo eran dos y dejaban caer papelitos. Audie solo recogió uno, lo vio y no había nada. Tuvo la suerte de recoger uno que estaba manchado y por tanto no pudo leer el mensaje diseñado para socavar su moral. Parece que cada poni que recogía un papel y lo leía pensaba que eran cartas reales que les habían enviado y por algún motivo tal vez hubieran sido interceptadas por los grifos y se las entregaban hechas trizas. La ambigüedad del mensaje y la misma censura impuesta por la guardia real a sus tropas las hacía sentir muy personales. Hacían sentir al poni promedio que no volvería a tener contacto con sus seres queridos. Lo que logró la estrategia de guerra psicológica de Tempest era reducir considerablemente la iniciativa del combatiente real, poco se vería que en la batalla del valle del río Gura los ponis se separasen de sus grupos.

Cerca al valle en el que los grifos escogieron luchar su batalla decisiva había una aldea, Blackbeak fue a esta para advertir a sus habitantes de que debían salir de allí porque pronto llegarían las fuerzas de Celestia y arrasarían el lugar. Les ofreció llevarlos a Griffonstone pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando recibió una multitud de grifos que no querían abandonar sus casas. Estos le ofrecieron luchar con él y ayuda en lo que necesitase. Este acto conmovió a Blackbeak y lo hizo sentir por primera vez que podría llenar el espacio dejado por Guto. Todos los grifos, machos, hembras, niños y ancianos sacaban herramientas que podrían ser usadas como armas. Habían arados, oses, guadañas… Blackbeak utilizó esta repentina nueva fuerza de trabajo para preparar las trampas en el campo de batalla.

Cuando el noveno llegó al valle llegaba con una mezcla de euforia por estar cada vez más cerca de Griffonstone y también con una pizca de inseguridad y nerviosismo por los trozos de cartas que habían recibido durante el camino. Aún con todo esto seguían creyendo que su sola presencia les aseguraba la victoria, después de todo no habían sido confrontados desde que se ensambló el ejército. En este extraño estado de paz y confianza empezó el ataque. El noveno fue recibido con una lluvia de flechas y ataques de catapulta. Esto sumado al miedo de separarse de su unidad y estar indefenso ante algún ataque de infantería grifa terminó por destruir muchas divisiones de la guardia real.

Audie, el poni terrestre, nunca estuvo más asustado en su vida. El terror de ver como llovían proyectiles a su alrededor lo había petrificado. A su alrededor podía ver como empezaban a caer sus compañeros. Oír el sonido de las catapultas siendo preparadas en la distancia, los silvidos que generan las flechas en vuelo y el golpe seco que producen cuando entran en el cuerpo del desgraciado poni objetivo solo alimentaba cada vez más el terror que le impedía moverse. Los ponis del noveno ahora se encontraban atrapados en un valle fangoso que les impedía libertad de movimiento. Incluso los ponis veteranos tenían miedo, para ellos este campo de batalla no ofrecía gloria que ganar, sabiendo que muchos iban a sufrir y a morir en ese lodazal. Muchos intentaron recomponer formaciones solo para darse cuenta que habían agujeros cavados en el suelo con palos puntiagudos en su interior que garantizaban un dolor indescriptible. Los generales del noveno poco sabían de la situación, era una emboscada y no había como comunicarse con ellos. La única orden que tenían era de avanzar y pelear si encontraban resistencia. Esto no era una simple resistencia, esto es el último esfuerzo por contenerlos, por eliminar la amenaza, por ahogar el miedo que se le tenía a la guardia real.

Diamond Rose, la pálida pegaso que había entablado amistad con Audie, lo sacó del estado de parálisis en el que se encontraba justo a tiempo para quitarlo del camino de una roca de catapulta. Los oficiales en terreno habían dado la orden de reagruparse y cargar contra las columnas de grifos que estaban entre ellos y el río. Habían informes que señalaban otra raza peleando con ellos, las fuerzas del rey Tormenta se encontraban en vanguardia con la tarea de proteger a los grifos de los primeros ataques que pudieran orquestar los ponis. Audie de inmediato recobró el sentido para empujar a Rose, había visto que al frente de ella había una forma extraña de tierra revolcada, era una trampa. Pocos podían reconocer tierra removida a simple vista y Audie trató de marcar los huecos para que nadie más cayera en ellos sin importarle que aún siguieran lloviendo flechas. Este acto de valor luego le sería reconocido y merecedor a una medalla.

Lo que antes eran miles de patas marchando sin desconfianza a lo que parecería una victoria sin lucha ofrecer ahora revoloteaban de aquí a allá buscando refugio. El noveno ejército en completo desorden pagaba en jóvenes vidas la osadía y el irrespeto que sus generales tenían para los grifos. Un ejército en desesperación por encontrar cobertura contra las flechas que lo aniquilaba. Con el barro hasta los tobillos se intentaban hacer trincheras, lo que antes fue un verde prado ahora había sido levantado por las piedras de las catapultas y las trincheras que prometían seguridad pronto se convirtieron en más trampas. Allí el barro llegaba hasta la rodilla.

Los oficiales en terreno también habían solicitado pegasos para que llevaran el mensaje de que el grueso de las fuerzas del rey Tormenta y él mismo estaba cerca de Griffonstone. El mensaje llegó a Canterlot y desde allí se enviaron la mayor concentración de ponis que Equestría hubiera visto jamás, dejando la ciudad desprotegida para que Tempest hiciera su parte. Por esas fechas se celebraría el primer festival de la amistad, una celebración creada por la reciente princesa del reciente creado Friendship Kindom. Reino del que tiempo después Tempest sería líder militar.

Tres días duró la batalla del río Gura, tiempo suficiente para que Tempest controlara Canterlot. Esta era la señal que Blackbeak estaba esperando, el plan dictaba que cuando el rey Tormenta recibiera comunicación de Tempest él partiría inmediatamente a Canterlot y utilizaría un tornado en la capital. Blackbeak después podría cargar contra las exhaustas fuerzas de los ponis y ganar la batalla. Y así lo hizo.

Audie supo que todo estaba perdido cuando vio que desde la montaña al este del campo de batalla salían grifos particularmente familiares. Vestían las mismas ropas de cuero de los que atacaron su batallón meses atrás y hoy el resultado sería el mismo. Era el golpe final para el noveno ejército. La carga atravesó fácilmente la poca resistencia que encontró y llegó hasta el campamento de mando del capitán Spearhead. Esta vez el pobre capitán no pudo escapar. Con la pérdida de los oficiales en el campamento todo se tornó en caos, los ponis veteranos habían sido los primeros en caer el primer día debido a que querían encontrar gloría en el campo de batalla, los más temerosos habían caído el segundo día siendo separados del cuerpo principal. Ahora solo quedaban los suertudos y los combatientes prudentes. Esta prudencia también les decía que debían huir del campo de batalla o se convertiría en su tumba.

Blackbeak pudo notar que los ponis que quedaban se estaban retirando, sin mando solo había un lugar al que podrían ir, de regreso a Equestría. Tal vez en el camino se encuentren con los guardias reales que fueron enviados como refuerzo pero para cuando lo hagan ya será demasiado tarde, la guerra se habrá ganado.

Efectivamente con el tornado los generales de Celestia firmaron un cese de hostilidades con los grifos para enfocarse en el rey Tormenta, para Blackbeak la guerra había finalizado. Fue recibido en Griffonstone como héroe y le erigieron una estatua, en su base se podía leer -Recordamos que en octubre, arrinconados en el río, al enemigo hicimos sangrar, cuando Blackbeak, desde la montaña, bajó.-

Tiempo después se supo que el plan de Tempest para doblegar a Equestria había fallado, el tornado se había podido formar lo que le dio la posibilidad del fin de su guerra, pero la acción de la princesa regente del Friendship Kindom junto con lo que los informes indicaban, sus amigas, habían capturado y convencido a Tempest para que se uniera al nuevo reino, asesinado al rey Tormenta y salvado al reino de Equestria. Esto poco lo preocupaba, por un lado los oficiales de la guardia real que lo habían visto con el rey Tormenta estaban muertos, el noveno ejército de ponis, una fuerza considerable había sido derrotado y destruido y ahora contaba con el apoyo de su pueblo. Lo peor que resultó de la guerra fue Griffonstone estaba sumida en una crisis económica y la advertencia de nunca enfrentarse a Tempest. Twilight parecía ingenua pero este tipo de ingenuidad es peligrosamente engañosa. Su agenda política extranjera contemplaba no enojar al nuevo reino y trabar relaciones amistosas con Tempest y su nueva princesa.

Audie, como pocos, había podido escapar ileso del campo de batalla, había llegado a Mannehaten donde se le dio su carta de liberación y su medalla. El reciente ataque del rey Tormenta a Canterlot había desestabilizado el reino y ahora mismo no se tenía una línea de mando reconocible. En otras palabras estaba abandonado a su suerte. Para él la próxima tarea sería regresar a su ciudad con su familia. Diamond Rose, quien también sobrevivió, había escuchado y compartido con los demás las historias de paz que Audie le contaba sobre la ciudad. Muchos ponis que estaban desesperados por encontrar paz y una especie de normalidad también querían regresar a Baltimare así que decidieron realizar la travesía de volver a casa con Audie, al final de todo él los había salvado de las trampas, había avisado de los ataques y en general había sido un ejemplo de como sobrevivir. El grupo era una masa de ponis cansados por batalla del valle del río Gura, ponis que ahora permanecían callados; unos mostraban reacciones extremas al ver una lanza o una flecha, otros al barro... aquél barro que los había atrapado y que le había costado la vida a muchos de sus compañeros. Con su libertad, con un pago en bits por su tiempo de servicio prestado a la guardia real y con su nuevo grupo de seguidores tomó su tiempo para llegar a Baltimare. Tres meses gastó para llegar.

 **Lunes 31 de diciembre de 1984 –por la mañana-**

No se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado con la ciudad sino hasta cuando estuvo allí. Lo primero que advertía que las cosas ya no eran las mismas fue un cartel que encontró cerca de su ciudad. "Prohibido el paso de personal militar, cualquier intento de asedio será rápidamente sofocado" Decía. Más adelante encontró uno que tenía escrito "comerciantes favor tener al alcance su permiso de compraventa" También había una tabla de conversión de divisas. 5 bit= 1 Rublo. Audie no recordaba estos carteles, tampoco sabía que era un Rublo y por qué costaba más que el bit. Cuando llegó a la ciudad vio varias cosas que llamaron su atención. La primera era la ausencia de la guarnición de la ciudad. En parte se alivió por un par de sus compañeros quienes se volvían histéricos y temerosos tan solo por ver equipo bélico, no se quería imaginar que pasaría si vieran tropas de la guardia real con sus uniformes limpios, sus lanzas en alto y con el porte de pocos amigos que ponían al proteger la ciudad y sus caminos.

La siguiente señal que le indicó que ya nada sería como antes fue que en cada torre de vigía había un… único como minotauro más delgado que los veía pasar pero no hacía más. En el techo de cada torre había una bandera roja con un símbolo de lo que parecía un martillo y una oz amarillos. Y la última, en toda la puerta inmóvil había una extraña carroza verde oscura gigante con más de estos seres saliendo desde varias ventanas de la misma. También pudo ver lo único que pudo reconocer, un poni sentado en una mesa que, por lo que decía el letrero arriba de él, era quien permitía la entrada y la salida de mercancías.

Con recelo se acercó a exponer su situación. Eran los pocos que habían sobrevivido a la leva que se había pedido el año pasado y querían regresar a casa pero les alarmaban los cambios que la ciudad había tenido. "Hola, disculpa" preguntó Audie al trabajador aduanero "qué pasa aquí? Quienes son ellos? Porque están todas esas banderas en la muralla?"

El trabajador aduanero no reconoció a Audie como residente de la ciudad y lo asustó mucho que viniera vistiendo prendas de la guardia real. También estaba confundido por el motivo que habían varios guardias reales preguntando por la ciudad y los soviéticos. Acertó al pensar que tal vez no tenían idea y volvían a su hogar, así que solicitó la ayuda de uno de los paracaidistas que vigilaban la puerta. La mezcla de confusión y susto mientras el poni que se ocupaba de dar salida y entrada a los mercaderes que llegaban a Baltimare no pasó inadvertida por un soldado de la VDV que estaba en el T-80 apostado en la entrada norte de la ciudad. Bajó del tanque con su fusil a la espalda, había aprendido que si le enganchaba la bayoneta lucía más intimidante y por esto también la tenía puesta. "Algún problema aquí?" Le preguntó la figura.

-"Qué pasó aquí? Por qué no está la bandera del reino? Quíenes son ustedes?- Intervino Diamond Rose, la pegaso compañera de Audie.

El pony de la aduana le explicó al soldado que hace un año se habían llevado a muchos ponis de la ciudad para la guerra con los grifos, que parecía que estos habían regresado. En lo que pareció una eternidad el pony de la aduana también le respondió a Audie que Baltimare ya no hacía parte del reino de Equestria. La ciudad había sido liberada por "ellos". Diamond se sorprendió, además no creía que Celestia rindiese una ciudad tan fácil y preguntó hace cuanto tiempo pasó? No les habían siquiera avisado en Mannehatten que la ciudad ya no era parte del imperio, y estuvieron allá hace poco menos de 3 meses. Exclamó que le parecía sorprendente que la ciudad se hubiera liberado en solo tres meses. El poni aduanero la corrigió informándole que había sido en un día. "Un día! Imposible!" A lo que el soldado del VDV corrigió "una hora, El resto del día nos pasamos defendiéndola de la retoma, el tornado fue lo peor pero con el ataque preventivo a lo que ahora sabemos que se llamaba la Academia Wonderbolt pararon los intentos. Después hubo otra lucha pero yo no estaba presente así que no sé que fue lo que pasó."

El grupo, mezcla de humanos y ponis, que se estaba formando en la entrada fue interrumpido por la figura conocida de dos individuos, un pony y otro "humano". Audie pudo reconocer al pony sin ningún problema, era el alcalde de la ciudad. El otro por el contrario le pareció uno más de los nuevos humanos pero le sorprendió ver como los demás humanos y el pony de la aduana dejaron sus tareas para saludarlo. Era un saludo militar, o algo similar a ello. Los humanos levantaron su mano a la altura de su frente imitando el saludo marcial que ellos mismos hacían cuando veían a un superior. El alcalde le explicaba a esta figura que ellos efectivamente eran parte de la leva que fue pedida hace más de un año a la ciudad mientras presentaba a los nuevos ponis al coronel Borodine y trataba de recordar los nombres de los ponis que pudieron llegar a salvo.

Cuando Major Baltimare, el alcalde de la ciudad, le presentaba a los ponis que habían vuelto a la ciudad el coronel pudo ver algo en varios de ellos que le resultaba alarmantemente perturbador y reconocible. Quiso comprobar su teoría y pidió a uno de sus hombres traer una lanza de la antigua guarnición de la ciudad, cuando se la trajeron la tomó y la acercó al pony que más angustiado se veía. Para horror del coronel el pony que tenía en frente al ver la lanza entró en pánico y comenzó a temblar y a balbucear. Muchos ponis pensaban que este era un comportamiento que solo denotaba cobardía y que tal vez fingían demencia para evitar prestar servicios militares… Pero para el coronel no lo era, era una clara señal de fatiga de combate, estrés postraumático o neurosis de guerra. "vaya que estos ponis si son susceptibles a esto" murmuraba mientras recordaba a los muchos que recibió hacía poco menos de dos semanas cuando intentaron volver a recapturar la ciudad.

 **Martes 11 de diciembre de 1984**

Ya había entrado la tarde y Twilight seguía intrigada por su reunión con Viktor, aquel sargento que había defendido el pueblito de Badlands la noche pasada. Recordaba y anotaba cualquier cosa por insignificante que le pareciera. Su reacción a la piedra brillante, el sonido que hacía la máquina en la que llegaron, la ropa que usaba, las manos…  
"Las manos, eso es! Ya las he visto antes, es más, he estado en su mundo" el alicornio voló hacia las estanterías de su biblioteca buscando un libro en particular, uno que le podía dar las respuestas que necesita. Los libros vuelan por doquier, tanto es el alboroto que Spike corre a ver que es lo que sucede. Nunca había visto a Twilight tratar tan mal los libros, incluso cuando entraba en sus episodios de ansiedad tenía la consideración de levitarlos y arrumarlos en la mesa. Pero esta vez solo caían al suelo. "Qué buscas Twiligth" preguntó el dragón.

"Yo sé que está por aquí, en algún lugar lo debí haber dejado…" exclamó Twilight, "El libro de Sunset, tengo que hablar con ella." El dragón preocupado por la sanidad mental de su amiga se limitó a señalar hacia donde estaba el libro. "Gracias Spike"

Sunset Shimmer estaba en una de sus clases, no era una que en particular le gustase pero ya se había acostumbrado a las costumbres de su nuevo hogar. Muchos años de preparación en la escuela, asistiendo 8 horas diarias a la misma, trabajando medio tiempo en una tienda de ropa en el centro comercial, yendo a fiestas y reuniones con sus amigas, combatiendo algún rastro de magia de Equestria… Lo usual. Su mirada perdida causada por el aburrimiento de la clase de filosofía que recibía pronto se esfumó al escuchar un zumbido particular, lo conocía muy bien, para los demás parecía que su celular estuviera recibiendo algún mensaje. Efectivamente era un mensaje pero no de su celular sino de un libro mágico que aún tenía conexión con su antiguo hogar. Con pena por lo que parecía una falta de respeto de ella con la clase salió con la excusa de que, a menos que fuera importante, su "celular" no sonaría.

De hecho era importante, ella había acordado con Twilight un tiempo en el que ella estaría disponible para hablar cómodamente. Apenas salió de clase se dirigió al baño para responder su mensaje. La reciente entrada del libro decía –Hola Sunset, perdón por escribirte a destiempo, pero tengo un problema con el que tal vez me puedas ayudar—

Sunset respondió con intriga por saber en qué podría ella ayudarla, el problema más lógico que podría haber en Equestria sería relacionado con magia, y sabiendo que Twilight es mucho más versada en la magia que ella y que además está rodeada de varios ponis aún más competentes como Starlight, Celestia e incluso Rarity. Su sorpresa vino cuando se enteró que no era nada relacionado con magia… O con magia de Equestria sino con "magia" humana y con un grupo en particular, soviéticos. Sunset no recordaba específicamente las clases de historia pero si que en alguna mención de la guerra fría que ocurrió en su nuevo mundo hace casi cuarenta años se hablaba de ellos.

"Es raro que me preguntes por este mundo, los soviéticos eran una facción de una guerra que pasó hace mucho tiempo aquí. Sabes que esto es algo que no he podido entender muy bien de este mundo, su política es muy espesa y difícil de comprender. Las guerras son muy distintas y más frecuentes que en Equestria."

Twilight, al ver que podría llevar a algo su conversación con Sunset, se alegró un poco. Quiso saber más acerca de la guerra, de los ganadores y de cómo lo hicieron. "O sea que sí son de allá? Me explicas la guerra? Por qué fue? Quién ganó, cómo ganó? Qué es el VDV?" Sunset no tenía las respuestas, aunque no sería particularmente difícil encontrarlas. Le pidió a Twilight un momento para ir a buscar las respuestas. En la biblioteca de la escuela había una máquina con tanta información que haría palidecer cualquier colección estatal en Equestria… Y era una biblioteca pequeña para el estándar del lugar donde vivía.

-Aquí encontré algo, la extinta unión soviética era una república federal marxista-leninista que existió en Eurasia entre 1922 y 1991… No sé qué es eso, creo que es otro sistema económico y social, ahora mismo sé que estoy en un sistema capitalista donde el centro es el dinero, por lo que he visto aquí Equestria está en una mescla de feudalismo y principios de capitalismo… Pero no tengo idea que es el comunismo y la causa de la guerra era un enfrentamiento ideológico. Según esto también dice que la "victoria" de la guerra fría fue para los Estados Unidos de América, país en el que estoy. Aunque esa "victoria" no fue militar, nunca se llegaron a enfrentar abiertamente. Aquí también dice que fueron pocas las veces que sucedió un roce militar. Corea, Vietnam, Afganistán… Pero el más importante fue en Japón en 1984… Algunos dicen que este fue el desencadenante para la disolución de la unión. El VDV era una división del ejército soviético y ahora del ruso que consistía en soldados paracaidistas… Aquí ningún humano puede volar por su cuenta pero se las ingeniaron para hacer que las máquinas vuelen por ellos, les gustó tanto volar que cada vez hacían máquinas más grandes, a alguien se le ocurrió que si se ponían soldados en ellas y se los lanzaban en pleno vuelo tendrían ventaja en batalla… Por cierto, el soldado aquí es como el guardia real allá en Equestria, ponis o en este caso humanos que son entrenados para defender al país…-

Twilight esperó mucho tiempo por la respuesta, lo que le entregó Sunset en sí parecía un reporte como si de una materia de un colegio se tratase. Tratando de obviar esto se le ocurrió por preguntar más puntualmente. Recordó que en algún momento escuchó el nombre del humano que estaba a cargo. Escarbando en sus notas encontró el nombre. "Almirante Mijaíl Kozlov"

Sunset, ya cansada por la investigación que había hecho y por el esfuerzo de resumir y compactar cuanto pudiese para luego escribirlo en el libro enviarlo a Twilight seguía con la curiosidad de por qué de la noche a la mañana la princesa quería información detallada de su mundo. Como después de haber enviado su último mensaje Twilight no respondió pensó que ya no le escribiría más y se dispuso a guardar el libro, recoger sus cosas e irse a casa. A la mitad de su tarea volvió a sonar el libro, en su interior decía "Gracias Sunset, me puedes decir algo sobre el almirante Mijaíl Kozlov?" Sunset creyó que Twilight le preguntaba sobre algún almirante de Equestria a lo que rápidamente respondió que no lo conocía, que tal vez Celestia o su hermano le pudieran ayudar con eso. Cuando estaba en Equestria ella nunca se había interesado por la guardia real o la marina… Ni siquiera los Wonderbolts le llamaban la atención. El libro vibró casi al instante de haber enviado su respuesta, Twilight se corrigió a sí misma y le indicó que este era un almirante humano. Sunset, como quien no quiere la cosa, empezó a buscar el nombre.

-Aquí está, Dice Almirante Mijaíl Kozlov, fue un destacado oficial naval y Comisario del pueblo para la marina desde 1975 hasta su desaparición en 1984. Se presume que su flota fue interceptada y hundida por el grupo de tareas del Enterprise, una formación naval Estadounidense, cuando se dirigían a Japón. El hundimiento del Kuznetsov es uno de los misterios más grandes del mundo, nunca se encontró el naufragio. Hubo una respuesta militar por parte de los soviéticos y consistió en enviar una segunda flota, "el Minsk", otro grupo de tareas militares en búsqueda del Kuznetsov escoltado por el submarino clase Akula "Kursk" con capacidad nuclear y también desaparecieron… Hay registros que indican que el Minsk si entabló combate naval con el Enterprise, que lograron hundir toda la escolta del portaaviones Estadounidense y que este último fue torpedeado (Sea lo que signifique) por el Kursk. Las bitácoras del Enterprise indican que no pudieron hacer nada contra la ofensiva y que, salvo por algunos barcos de menor importancia, no pudieron hundir algo. Así que el misterio aún vive, si bien se cree que ambas flotas se hundieron a sí mismas solo se han podido hallar los restos de la estadounidense. Varias misiones de salvataje se han enviado pero ninguna ha encontrado, sin contar con los barcos menores que se mencionaban en las bitácoras, algún otro barco. Como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Muchos señalan estas pérdidas militares como la estocada final que propició el colapso económico de la unión soviética, se afanaron tanto en reponer las pérdidas de los activos militares que destruyeron su moneda—

Twilight esperó por su respuesta poco más de una hora, nuevamente conseguir la información no fue difícil para Sunset, lo que tardaba era reducirla lo suficiente para luego ser pasada del computador al libro. La respuesta generó más preguntas que respuestas, qué es un portaaviones, que es siquiera un avión, que significa un "submarino con capacidad nuclear."

Sunset, que sabía que la serie de preguntas no acabaría se acomodó en la biblioteca, ya llevaba toda la tarde allí y suponía que le tomaría toda la noche también. Al poco tiempo de enviado su mensaje recibió respuesta. Ella se limitó a responder.

-Un portaaviones es un barco de guerra capital capaz de transportar y operar aviones, sirve como base móvil para personal militar, tiene su propio grupo de batalla que generalmente está conformado por varios barcos también especializados; unos en lucha marítima, otros en defensa aérea y otros en lucha terrestre. Es como si se tomara la academia Wonderbolt y se blindara hasta los dientes. Se consideran barcos capitales a los que están mejor armados y blindados. Un submarino con capacidad nuclear es un submarino que dispone de cabezas nucleares. Una cabeza nuclear es un arma de destrucción masiva que se hace con uranio o plutonio, quiere decir que una sola de estas es capaz de destruir una ciudad entera. Es el pináculo del armamento bélico de los humanos, su poder es tal que solo tenerlas sin usarlas se consigue un gran poder disuasorio. Para ponerlo en términos que se puedan entender generan tanto miedo como si un poni fuera a robar a una casa de algún guardia real, pero que las luces de la casa estuvieran encendidas, escuchase mucho ruido dentro y que afuera hubieran muchas carrozas reales. A todas estas, por qué de repente te interesa tanto la historia de aquí?—

Twilight se alarmó, le contó Sunset lo que había pasado, hacía 3 semanas habían aparecido varios barcos extraños, al principio se les investigó y parecía evitaban cualquier contacto hasta que súbitamente atacaron. Tomaron una ciudad e inutilizaron la academia Wonderbolt. Celestia mandó un pequeño grupo a retomar la ciudad y fueron repelidos rápidamente. No tenemos idea que clase de magia usan pero es muy efectiva y no deja ningún rastro. Ahora empiezo a creer que no es magia.

 **Viernes 21 de diciembre de 1984 madrugada.**

 **Diario del Almirante Dmytro Sewick**

Los últimos reportes situaban al Kuznetsov en el mar de china el martes a las 10 de la noche, el Minsk llegó a ese punto el domingo 9 de diciembre y encontró aviones de reconocimiento que se presumen del Enterprise, los cazas despegaron y derribaron las aeronaves. Se pudo triangular el punto del que habían salido, era en ultramar así que se había podido encontrar el Enterprise. Se enviaron todos los barcos de escolta y con ayuda del Kursk se destruyó la flota enemiga. El golpe de gracia corrió por parte del submarino que, eludiendo las defensas y los sistemas de sonar, se posicionó detrás del submarino y lo hundió. Hay reporte de 5 fragatas perdidas, la tripulación de las mismas se pudo salvar en su mayoría pero los barcos se hundieron. La mayoría de los barcos de la escolta están averiados por el combate. Nosotros mismos recibimos un impacto de un misil de crucero en estribor. Las reparaciones tomarán tiempo y debemos partir hacia Nikoláyev en Ucrania. Conozco el puerto porque nací allí. En medio de todo logramos hundir el portaaviones, aún así no encontramos al Kuznetsov… Si fue hundido creo que hemos vengado su pérdida.

…Estamos navegando a ciegas, los daños recibidos en combate parece que afectaron las comunicaciones de largo alcance, no se oye sino estática en la radio. Todos los barcos reportan lo mismo. Debido a nuestra situación creo que es necesario romper silencio radial y empezar a transmitir en la frecuencia de emergencia…

…Hace media hora estoy contemplando el cielo, no sé cuando caí en cuenta que las estrellas no son las mismas. No quiero asustar a la tripulación pero creo que estamos perdidos. Di la orden de romper silencio radial y emitir en las frecuencias de ayuda internacional así mismo como en los canales seguros…

…Logramos entablar contacto nada más ni nada menos que con el Kuznetsov, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para explicarnos con detalle la situación, parece que estamos en otro planeta, Hablé con el almirante Kozlov y me informó que habían tomado cabeza de playa y liberado una ciudad, me aseguró que podríamos realizar reparaciones en el puerto y que si lo consideraba oportuno podría permitir que mis hombres tocaran puerto. En la llamada parecía que lo estaban pasando mal en tierra, le solicitaron al Kursk un ataque nuclear y le transmitieron las coordenadas. Mientras escribo esto puedo ver la estela del misil alejándose hacia la oscuridad de la noche…


End file.
